ek rishta - unable to forget the presence
by crazy for abhi
Summary: happy friendship day guys from me and k. s. so its friendship ke moke par ek story... its duo story mainly.. and hi .i am niharika ks sister duo, Abhirika and dayareya fan...
1. lag ja gale

hey guys my self niharika.. i am ks sister actually doctor ne k. s ko 1 month bed rest bola ha as she had caught viral so.. she will meet u after 1 month break tab tak mein apko update du gi.. ek nayi story lekin kabhi kabar upadte idhar late hoga..

mansi - dear mene k. s ko batay usne already bola ha ki usne ek bahut badi story likhi ha apke birthday ke liye.. abhirika ke upar ha.. so i wll update it on Thursday

**_hope app sab mere story utni hi pasand kare ge jese k. s ki now enjoy..._**

**_set after... cid ka sankat kal part 2..._****_acp is very angry... with abhijeet act after the daya cough acp ordered all to take him to the hospital... daya was in ot and team was waiting outside.. abhi was standing outside... _****_soon the doctor came out with serious expression... all came near them.._**

(tarrika hasn't join cid yet)

acp - daya kesa ha doctor..

dr. - dekhiye hum kuch keh nahi sakte..

(all were shocked and confused)..

dr. - dekhiye unka sir par chot kafi gehri ha.. is lea brain mein swelling hona shuru ho rahi ha dekhiye mein zyada kuch nahi keh sakta lekin itna keh sakta hu ki vo kuch na kuch bhool jae ge..permanently..

(all shocked)..

dr. s - bhool jae ge matlab

dr. - jese koi memories ya koi particular person... jo kafi special ho kyuki unke brain mein use side swelling ho rahi ha jaha par koi special memories ho..

**_(guys ye bus imagination ha).._**(this shock everyone from the core all were seeing abhi expressionless face who was silent...as all know daya's best memory and relationship was with abhijeet only)

dr. s - (to dr) use hosh kab ae ga..

dr - kabhi bhi aa sakta ha...or kya pata vo thode time ke liye hi sabko pehchan pae siwae us khas shaks ke.. ap loge se kuch log unke pass reh sakte ha abhi now excuse me.. (doctor went)..

all started going inside abhi was going to enter but acp stop..

acp - ek minute abhijeet..

(all turn and saw acp anger)..

acp - ruk jao abhijeet tum andar nahi jao ge..

dr. s - kya bol rahe ho boss..

acp - sahi bol raha hu salukhe har bar har bar daya ki jaan khatre mein abhijeet ki wajha se padi ha pehle jab ek baar... rocky ke case mein daya maar kar lota tha or ajj.. dekho kya halat ho gai ha uski.. sirf ki wajha se..

pankaj - esa nahi ha sir.. (but he saw abhijeet who stop him holding his hand)

acp - bus abhijeet bahut hua abb mein apne bache par or ye maut ka saya nahi seh sakta.. islea mein chahta hu ki tum **chale jao yaha se...**

dr. s (shockingly) - ye kya keh rahe ho..

abhi - thik ha sir..

(and he was went outside in garden pankaj also went after him)

dr. s - pradyuman pagal mat bano tum

acp - pagal nahi bann raha hu mein pehle mein nakul ko kho chuka hu lekin ab daya ko nahi khona chahta...

dr. s - pradyuman kya sirf daya tumhara beta lagta ha abhijeet nahi...

acp - manta hu mein abhijeet mera beta lagta tha lekin aj tak usne mere liye kiya kya ha areh har barr daya ne mujhe bachaya yaad ha vo din jab tune party rakhi thi... (refring to cid at rustom)...or bhi case gina du ga..

dr. s - tum hil gae ho pradyuman.. (and he went)..

**in garden..**

abhi was sitting...in garden and thinking...

voice - sir...

abhi came out frim thoughts and turn saw pankaj..

abhi - pankaj tum yaha..

pankaj - sir app bata kyu nahi dete ki sambrine mein kya hua tha.. jiske karan apko bahar ana pada..

voice - what..

both turn and saw dr. s

dr. s - kya bol rahe ho... pankaj kya hua.. tha.. boat mein..

pankaj - sir darasal..

abhi - kuch nahi hua tha sir.. (he look at pankaj and nodded in no)...

suddenly freedy came..

freedy (to abhi) - sir jaldi aiye.. daya sir ko hosh agaya.. or vo apko bula rahe ha...

and all ran..

**outside the daya's room**

abhi was going to enter... inside... but stop.. and look at acp.. acp came near him

acp - akhri baar dekhlo use kyuki uske baad na tum use yaad rakho ge or na hi vo... (and he went.. he look towards who were looking at him with teary eyes)

abhi went inside.. and saw daya wuth bandage on head.. and lying with some eyes open..

daya - a... a.. abhi..

abhi eyes become teary but he controled himself.. and came near daya and sit near him..

abhi - jaldi thik hojae ge tum daya..

daya (smile) - jab tak tum ho tab tak jaldi thik ho jauga..

abhi - (smile) acha agar mein na raha toh..

daya (shockingly) - abhi..

abhi came to know what he spoke..

abhi - areh mazak kar raha hu yarr..

daya - esa mazzak mujhe nahi pasand..

abhi - acha chodo..

daya - abhi pata nahi kyu mujhe neend aa rahi ha kya tum koi acha sa gana ga do ge taki mein so jau..

abhi remember something

**_vo sirf thodi der ke liye apko pehchane ga.. vo sirf kuch time ke liye uske baad jab vo so kar uthe ga he will forgot the person and memories..._**

he come back from thoughts... and look at daya who was seeing him.

abhi (smile) - kyu nahi..

daya smile...

abhi started ruffling his hairs daya kept head on abhi's lap..

abhi - Lag ja gale ki phir ye

Haseen raat ho na ho

Shaayad phir is janam mein

Mulaqaat

daya and abhi -Ho no ho (abhi smiled)

(team was looking from window and tears were rolling down from everyones eyes purvi went away)

abhi -Lag Ja gale ki phir ye

Haseen raat ho na ho

Shaayad phir is janam mein

Mulaqaat ho no ho

Lag ja gale he he...

Hum ko mili hai aaj ye

Ghadiyaan nasib mein

Ji bhar ke dekh lijiye

Hum ko qarib se

Phir aap ke nasib mein

Yeh baat ho na ho

Phir is janam mein

Mulaaqat ho no ho

Lag ja gale ki phir ye

Haseen raat ho na ho

Lag ja gale

(all remembering the scenario of the time spend by team with them)

Paas aaiye ki hum

Nahin aayenge baar baar

Baahein gale mein daal ke

Hum ro le zaar zaar

Aankhon se phir yeh

Pyar ki barsat ho no ho

Shaayad phir is janam mein

Mulaqaat ho no ho

Lag ja gale ki phir ye

Haseen raat ho na ho

Shaayad phir is janam mein

Mulaqaat ho na ho

Lag ja gale ki phir yeh

Haseen raat ho na ho

(abhi saw daya he had went to dream land.. he ruffled his hairs and kept his head on his pillow he kissed his hand and brust crying...)


	2. radio love

**_hello guys... hope ap sab thik ha... so guys here is next update... guys ab ye account mein chalau gi... or try karu gi ki k. s ki story puri karu... taki jab vo ae ek nayi story se lekar ae... and thanku so much guys for your lovely reviews i am very happy 1st chapter par itne reviews omg..._**

after 1 year

the beauro has become silent daya had forgot the memories of abhijeet and acp had strickly order not to take his name from the mouth everyone was angry with him...

**_one day_**

at a home..

a girl was holding a tray..and cups and kept on dinning table she went near

girl - purvi jaldi kar uth na yarr aj.. phirse late hojae ge.. (she went near radio and turn it on and kept her arm on table and started seeing him like a dream )

purvi came out..

purvi - kya tarrika har Saturday ye laga leti ha tv bhi toh hai na becha thodi na ha..

tarrika - tumhe isse kya.. agar tum ek baar dil se suno gi.. toh tum bhi fida ho jaugi.

purvi (teasingly) - oho toh kuch special ha...

tarrika - purviiii..

purvi - sorry sorry tu sun mein breakfast kar lekti hu..

**on radio...**two person - goooooodddd morning mumbai..

girl - welcome to show (two person) fresh weekend... ajj mein RJ shreya..

boy - mein RJ jeet.. ap sabka swagat kar rahe.. ISM radio par..

shreya - guys aj ka day sab lovers ke liye special ha.. because today is national girlfriend day or aj humare sath RJ jeet bhi ha jo bahut ache ha.. gate bhi so mauka acha ha.. what u saj jeet.. kya tum is moke par gao ge..

jeet - kyu nahi..

shreya - so what u are waiting guys pick up ur phone and call us..

suddenly phone rang..

jeet - hello..

raj - hello sir my name is raj... sir actually mein kisi ko apni fellings.. ko share kare chahta hu..

jeet - batiye raj konha ha vo jise app apni fellings share karna chahte ha..

raj - actually mujhe apni fellings ke sath sath use sorry bhi kehna ha.. (purvi and tarika were listening it carefully)

shreya - sorry lekin kyu..

raj - actually mene uska pyar thuk rah diya tha lekin mein use jabse vo college enter hui ha tab se pyar karta hu... kuch mahino pehle usne mujhe khudi propose kardiya.. lekin mein use propose karna chahta tha different style se.. but..

shreya - oho toh ye baat ha jeet kya tum ise suljha sakte ho..

jeet - raj don't worry when Rj jeet is here.. tum logo ko milane ka kam ab mera ha..ek kaam karo raj use bolo radio par humara show sune..

raj - sir applogo ka show kon nahi sunta... woh toh kya pura mumbai apke is show ke liye taras raha hota ha..

tarika (to purvi )- suna..

purvi. - hmm..

**on radio**

jeet - thanks for the compliment raj so raj ki simran ji... raj bahut acha. ladka ha apka bahut sath de ga... har raste par apka sath de ga plz use ek barr moka dijiye.. plz..

shreya - so jeet would like to present a song on this situation..

jeet - why not but u should... also help me..

shreya - why not...

jeet started playing the guitar

jeet - Shining in the setting sun

Like a pearl upon the ocean

Come on feel me

Oh feel me

Shining in the setting sun

Like a pearl upon the ocean

Come on heal me

Girl heal me

Thinking about the love we're making

And the life we're sharing

Come and feel me

Oh feel me

Shining in the setting sun

Like a pearl upon the ocean

Come on feel me

Come on heal me

shreya -Hua jo tu bhi mera mera

Tera jo ikraar hua

To kyun na main bhi keh doon keh doon

Hua mujhe bhi pyaar hua

jeet -...Teraaa hone laga hoon

Khone laga hoon

Jab se mila hoon

Teraaa hone laga hoon

Khone laga hoon

Jab se mila hoon

Shining in the setting sun

Like a pearl upon the ocean

Come on feel me

Oh feel me

Shining in the setting sun

Like a pearl upon the ocean

Come on heal me

Oh heal me

( tarrika got up and started moving happily outside it was raining.. she spread her arms.. and started enjoying it)

abhi -Waise to mann mera pehli bhi raato mein Aksar hi chahat ke haan

Sapne saujaunta tha

Pehle bhi dhadkan ye dhun koi gaati thi

Par ab jo hota hai woh pehle na hota tha

tarrika - Hua hai tujhe jo bhi jo bhi

Mujhe bhi is baar hua

To kyun na main bhi keh doon keh doon

Hua mujhe bhi pyaar hua

abhi -Tera hone laga hoon

Khone laga hoon

Jab se mila hoon

Tera hone laga hoon

Khone laga hoon

Jab se mila hoon

Shining in the setting sun

Like a pearl upon the ocean

Come on feel me

Oh feel me

Shining in the setting sun

Like a pearl upon the ocean

Come on heal me

Girl heal me

Thinking about the love we're making

And the life we're sharing

Come and feel me

Oh feel me

Shining in the setting sun

Like a pearl upon the ocean

Come on feel me

Come on heal me

voice**_ \- tarrika pagal hogai ha.. _**

tarrika open her eyes and saw purvi..

purvi - chal ander... (and she drag her inside)

**_from radio_**

shreya-so guys ke liye itna hi lekin apke liye ek good news kal hum lekar aa rahe ha ek khas peshkash friendship day par jisme humare RJ jeet bate ge unek dosti ke so for now it time to say goodbye...

and the radio stop

**_on other side.._**

purvi - ye le hogaya tera program khatam abb jaldi ja andar or change kar nahi toh ajj salukhe sir or acp sir teri or meri class le le ge..

tarrika - ok. baba ja rahi hu ab shant ho ja... (and she went in after sometime she came out with change outfits and both went)...

**_at radio station.._**

jeet - ye kya kiya shreya tumne..

shreya - kab tak chale ga esa jeet..

jeet down his head..

shreya - jeet mana ki app apne bhai ke pass nahi jaa sakte unke sath nayi yaade nahi bana sakte lekin plz kamse kam koshish toh kar sakte ho na.. kya pata wo bhi kahi beth kar.. ye show sun raha ho..

jeet (sadly smile) - use radio suna nahi pasand shreya wo jab bhi on karta ha apne pasandida songs hi sunta ha..

shreya - agar esi baat ha jeet.. toh koi baat nahi.. nahi suna unhe maat sune.. lekin app apni stories ke through aj ki generation ko... ye toh sikha sakte hai na.. ki what is a true friendship... hmm

(jeet was silent...shreya nooded in disappointment )..

shreya (softly) - mein jenti hu bhai app unhe nahi bhool paa rahe ha...koi baat nahi.. mujhe pura bharosa ha jab unhe yaad ae ga na sab toh dekhna kese dhundh ke ate ha apke pass...

jeet - kya vo samya ae ga kabhi?..

shreya - waqt jab halat galat karta ha toh thik karne mein bhi wohi madat deta ha.. app bus himat mat hariye hmm...

jeet smile..

shreya - ab chale college Proffesar sahib college... (and she throws bag towards him)...

**_in beuro..._**

purvi and tarrika reached beuro... and started working all day spend like this...

**_next day..._**

the day was to hetric that no one has...all were in beuro..suddenly tarrika enter inside..

tarrika - purvi! purvi!..

purvi (shockingly) - kya hua..

daya - kya hua tarrika itni bhag kyu rahi ho..

tarrika - pehle radio "on" karo...

purvi - on the radio..

radio - gooood morning mumbaiiiii...

tarrika - shukar ha mimiss nahi hua..

daya (shockingly) - tum islea bhag rahi..

tarrika - ji sorry everyone actually mujhe ey show kafi pasand ha so..

purvi nodded in disappointment

daya - koi baat nahi..

tarrika - tum log bhi suno na kafi acha program hai ye...

purvi - vo toh ha..

daya - thik ha fir.. lekin side by side report bhi banao..

and all went to there desk..

**on radio**

shreya - so jesa ki humne apse kaha tha dosto ki hum apke liye ek choti si peshkash lae ge is friendship day ke upar so here it is aj humare RJ jeet hi apni ek choti si memory share kare ge ( she kept hand on jeet who was silent).. jeet shuru kare...

jeet - kaha se shuru kar pata nahi.. ek saal bit gaya use na dekhe... apne yarr apne bhai apni jaan ko mile hua.. jo mera sathi tab bana jab mein sabkuch kho chuka tha... apni maa tak ko.. sirf vo hi tha jisne mere sath diya.. (everyone in mumbai was listing this they can feel the pain in that voice)..

jeet - najane kitne andhiyo ne humari dosti ki diwar ko todne ki Koshish ki lekin (laughing) todne ki door ki baat use hila tak nahi pai... humesha ek dusre se wada karte rahe friendship day wale din ki chahe jo hojae humari dosti par anch nahi ae gi... lekin samya ne sab kuch badal dala ek esa mod aya is dosti ki rah mein ki ab vo mujhe pehchan hi nahi sakta... sab bhool gaya vo... or aj dekho wo kaha ha or mein kaha... or aj mein ek vishvas se jee raha hu vo ye ha ki vo mere pass ae ga or mujhe pehchane ga... uska mein naam nahi lena chahta bus kuch suna na chahta hu...

and he played..

**(lag ja gale...) **abhijeet stood up and went...

**all in beuro shocked daya stood up and went near the radio and spread his hand... purvi got up and went... tarrika was confused...**

daya closed his eyes.. some native images came in his mind a calm face sitting near him... and smiling..

daya - ahhhh..

all turn and saw daya holding head..

freedy - app thik ha sir..

daya - ha freedy i am alright..

suddenly acp came..

acp - daya cabin mein ao...

**_so guys ye tha next chapter... hope you like it_**

**_niharika... _**


	3. Proffesar abhijeet

**_thanku guys for your reviews...angel didi, mansi, guest, dhara, lucky, gautam, jiya, silent reader, learning pen, eman ,priya... guest ,55 thanku thanku so much for your reviews_**

**_guys mujhe iss story ke liye acha name suggest kar sakte ha kya app plz..._**

acp stop in mid..

acp - tarrika tum bhi ao..

purvi and tarrika look at eachother.. taarika followed acp..

**in cabin..**

acp sat on his chair... tarrika and daya enter after taking permission...

daya - yes sir..

acp - daya - tarrika ek mission ha tum logo ko pura karna ha..

tarrika - kesa mission sir or isme mein kese i mean forensics..

acp - tarrika case.. medical college ka ha.. toh islea tumhe bhi join karna hoga is mission ko..

daya - mission hai kya sir..

acp - daya crestal medical college kisi khatre mein ha ye khabar mujhe mere ek khabri se mili ha.. kuch dino pehle waha drug dealing hote hue pakdi gai ha...or sath mein is ladki ki jaan ko bhi khatra ha jisne unhe pakadvaya ha.. ye ha uski ek (and he gave them pic)..

acp - is ladki ka naam shreya mehra ha.. iska ek moh bola bhai bhi ha jo Proffesar ha waha lekin uske bare yaha tak ki uska naam tak nahi pata hume..

daya - sir ab bataiye karna kya ha hume..

acp - tumhe bus inske ass - pass rehna ha.. or ye iska last year ha or jab tak ye year khatam nahi hojata ya mission khatam nahi hojata tumhe inke sath rehna ha or normal students jese behave karna ha..

daya (shockingly) - sir forensic doctor..

acp - ha daya islea mein tarrika ko bhej raha hu vo is case mein madaat kare gi or baki bate mene shreya or college ko principal ko bata di ha.. ye rahe the tumhare id cards tum log apna real name bhi rakh sakte ho.. i hope tum logo ko koi problem nahi hogi..

daya / tarrika - no sir..

acp - ok then good luck for ur mission... or ha ajj se college ka new semester shuru ha so join college from today...

daya/ tarrika - yes sir...

acp - ab jao or saman badh lo...

daya and tarrika went...

**_on other side.._**

abhi - yarr mujhe lagta ha tumhara irada ha mujhe bhooka marna ha..

shreya - ek toh bhai log subha good morning have a good day bolte ha lekin app pehle ha jo morning hote hi.. bhook ke nare lagane shuru kardete ha..

abhi - hogaya tumhara ab jadi karo nahi toh ajj principal nahi chode ga..

shreya (irritated) - ek toh ye principal...bhi na Sunday ko bulata ha..

abhi - vo bulata ha ab chal and he drangged her...

**in college...**

tarrika and daya came near the principal cabin.. the principal... was trying to tie his lace but his stomach was becoming problem...

voice - ahhh..

principal turn and sae them..

principal - ji boliye..

daya - vo hume acp sahab ne bheja ha..

principal (happily) - oh aiye na..

both enter..

principal - wese pradyuman ne mujhe sab kuch bataya ha kafi acha dost ha vo mera..

tarrika and daya smile.

principal - aiye mein apko college dikha du..

daya. - sir iski koi zaroorat nahi ha college ka naya. batch shuru ha islea koi bhi. nahi janta. hume.. islea we need no special facility..

tarrika - yes sir app humare sath..as a normal student samajh kar behave kariye...

principal - ok mam oh sorry ms..

tarrika / daya - tarrika, daya..

pricipal - ok all the best for ur mission..

soon both came out from the the cabin..

daya - tarrika esa karo tum thodi dder baad mein ana ek sath ae ge toh thoda ajeeb lage ga..

tarrika - thik ha ( and they went to different directions)

**in class..**

all were talking with each soon daya enter... all took there seates... and stood up..

students - good morning sir...

daya started looking at back but there was no one..

daya (pov) - lagta ha mujhe ye Proffesar samajh rahe ha..

and he started moving

students - app sir nahi ha?

daya - i am student..

boy - shakal se budha dikhta ha..

daya look at boy who was smiling evilly..

girl - uski bato par dhyan mat dijiye..

daya turn and saw a girl.. with short hair.. and in stylish top..

girl - vo esa hi ha.. monty naam ha pichli baar fail hogaya tha..

moty - oe tujhe problem kya..

girl - dekh agar tujhe lagta ha problem mujmhe ha toh tujhe use kya problem.. my problem is my problem none of ur problem...

moty - ye jayada ho raha..

girl -.toh tu konsa apni aukat mein ha ise pehle teri or bezzity ho chup. chap betha ja.. nahi to esi. watt lagau gi ki beth. ne layak nahi rahe ga

monty (angrily) - tumhe mein baad mein dekh lu ga.. tumhe (and he went)..

daya - wow kafi dairing..

girl. (Smiling) - bana padta ha nahi toh samaj jeene nahi dega.. by the way myself shreya and u..

daya - daya..

(both share handshake)..

daya - wese mein..

shreya - i now ap kyu ae ha..

DAYA - SMILE...

**other side..**

tarrika suddenly...collied with someone..

and her books fall the boy started picked.. it

tarrika - sorry..

boy - its ok..

boy picked and give books back to tarrika.. and he was going but suddenly tarrika stop..

tarrika - excuse me..

boy turn and saw her..

tarrika - kya tum mujhe bata sakte ho.. ki physics ki class kaha lagne wali ha.. vese mana ki tum bhi nae ho but.. kya pata tumne apni class dudne waqt dhundli ho..

boy look at her

boy - ya sure.. wo class neeche lag rahi ha.. M. sci walo ke sath.. wali class..

tarrika - ok thanku by the way apka naam..

boy - abhijeet (and he went)..

tarrika - pata nahi tha yaha par ladke itne handsome or coll dikhte ha..

**_in class._**

tarrika enter.. and saw daya and shreya laughing she went near them..

tartika - excuse me kya mein yaha bebeth sakti hu..

shreya - ya sure kyu nahi ao na (and made tarrika adjust..)

daya (in shreya's ear) - she is our forensic expert tarrika..

shreya - nice too meet u tarrika..

tarrika - same here..wese ajj pehli barr. esa dekh rahi hu physics ke lecture ke liye.. puri class present ha..

daya - ye sahi kaha sab keh rahe ha Proffesar kafikafi acha ha.. tumhe kya kehna ha shreya..

shreya - just wait and watch...

**_soon a boy enter in leather..brown jacket.. and a bag on his shoulder.. all girls.. were looking at him dreamly.._**

girl 1 - wow he so dashing..

girl 2 - smart bhi...

girl 3 - cool bhi..

girl 4 - kash ye ladka mere bf banjae..

girl 1 - areh ye sirf mera dost banjae vo hi bahut badi baat ha because. i am smaira..

girl 2 and 3 - the queen the college..

tarrika (pov) - oh toh ye bhi ha humare sath..

the boy was continuesly looking at class.. but there was noise.. he went near mike..

boy - good morning everyone welce to ur new class and myself.. your physics Proffesar.. proffesar abhijeet.. all shocked..

daya (pov) - ye shakal se toh ek student lagta ha..

shreya. - daya ye ha mera muh bola bhai abhijeet ...

daya and tarrika shocked..

tarrika - (shockingly ) really...

shreya - ha..

**_so how was it hope u like it plz ,plz ,plz, plz review karke bataiye ga..._**

**_love u all_**

**_bye_**

**_tc_**

**_niharika _**


	4. i have to stay away

**_thanku guys sachme i am really happy today as my sister k. s is back to home..._**

**_after spending some days in hospital.. lekin she will not able to write.. as she goot facture on her arm she sliped from stairs.. durle to weakness.. but don't worry jab unke itne sare dost hai toh wo kese haldi nahi ae ge... really aplogo ke sath time spend karna mujhe bahut acha lagta ha but kya karu.. schools bhi hote ha islea update late ho jata ha uske liye so sorry_**

**_mansi - dear ks ne mujhe do story pehle se bati hui ha unme se ek apke birthday ko shuru hogi.. or dear ek or baat mein hi ab journey of love ka update du gi.. apko koi problem toh nahi..._**

**_guest - app bhi apna birthday bata de dusri story apke birthday par shuru kar de ge.. and thanks for ur reviews ks is well now..._**

**_abhi - thanks for reviews friend.._**

**_guest - daya sir yarr budhe nahi ha.. bus ese hi kabhi kabar healthy person ko dekhke lagta ha ki vo teacher ha.. islea.. lekha in reality he is cute and innocent.._**

**_eman - thanks for the review_**

**_priya - thanks for the reviews_**

**_lucky - thanks for the reviews_**

**_riya - thanku dear for reviews..._**

**_missing silent readers review..._**

**_now guys enjoy next chapter..._**

abhi - (smiling) good morning class i know ki sunday ha or koi college nahi bulata is din... well koi baat nahi esa karte ha hum Syllabus kal shuru karte ha kya kehte ho...

all - yes sir..

daya - (to shreya) shakal se khadus lagta ha lekin acha ha.. dil ka..

..

abhi - chaliye esa karte hai.. ajj mein sabko ek sheet de raha hu.. ajj ap painting ya coloring kare..

boy - kya sir..

abhi - jo bhi apka maan ho..

girl 1 - kya ap humari madaat kare ge?..

abhi - ya sure..

girl 1 (pov) - ab toh inse madat leni hogi..

abhi gave sheets to first row student..

abhi - apni lekar pass kardo..

girl 2 - sir app bhi banaiye na..

abhi - mein kiski banau..

girl 2 - meri

girl 3 - nahi meri..

girl 1 - meri..

abhi - ok ok... mujhe jiski banai hogi... mein uski bana du ga.. app tab tak shuru kijiye...

all started drawing... after sometime abhi got up and started walking he was passing through everyone and saw the painting they maked... he stop near one painting the painting was black and white it was consisting two person sitting oppsite and drinking coffee...in restaurant.. abhi touched the painter the painter saw him confusly abhijeet was shocked..

boy - yes sir..

abhi (controlling) - t.. t.. tum

boy - sir myself daya.. (and he stood up)..

abhi hide his teary eyes..

daya - kya baat hai sir..

abhi - k.. k.. kuch nahi.. beth jao.. (to all) and u all continue mein ata hu..

(and he went shreya saw him going)..

tarrika - kamal ha..

...

**on abhijeet side..**

abhi was moving fastly..

**_usse door rehna.._**

**_mein nahi chahta ki uspar koi khatra mandrae.._**

abhi (pov) - nahi mujhe use ignore karna hoga.. or door rehna hoga lekin vo yaha kese...

voice - abhijeet..

abhi turn and saw shreya..

abhi - shreya vo..

shreya - principal sir ne kaha ki school ko khatra ha toh they are on mission...

suddenly the bell rang..

shreya - oh shit... chemistry period ok by jeet bhai

(and she ran )

abhi (pov) - mission?..

**_on other side.._**

shreya (pov) - pata nahi ek jooth ko chupane ke liye kitna jooth or bolna pade ga.. agar unhe pata lagaya ki college or mujhe koi khatra nahi toh pata nahi kya hoga mere sath.. hey bhagwaan chahe jo hojae lekin yeh dono ek hone chahiye... bus... or iske liye tarrika ko thoda sa door rakhna hoga in dono se..

**_after sometime_**

abhi was sitting in ground..

peon - sir principal ne bolaya ha apko..

abhi - thik ha app jaiye mein ata hu..

peon went

abhi stood up and went..

**in cabin..**

abhi enter and saw tarrika, daya and shreya standing.. he try to ignore them..

principal - ao abhijeet andar ao..

abhi came inside...

abhi - yes sir..

principal - abhijeet ye mr. daya ha (daya forward his hand to shake.. but abhi joined his hands and saw here and there daya also took his hand back.. ) or ye ha tarrika.. (tarrika also did the same..) aj se ye log apke or shreya ke sath rahe ge.. apko koi problem toh nahi..

(abhi shocked)

shreya - nahi sir koi problem nahi..

(abhi looked at shreya)..

principal - thats great abb ye log app logo ke sath hi rahe ge.. bus mujhe yehi kehna tha.. (to daya and tarrika) app logo ko problem..

daya\tarrika -no sir...

principal - good ab app ja sakte ha..

all went outside

abhi (to shreya) - shreya chalo...

and he went...

daya - inhe kya hua...

shreya (fakely laugh) - vo.. uska nature esa ha.. hojata ha kabhi kabar kisi new bande ke samne aakar..

daya - Proffesar ha tab bhi..

shreya (pov) - hey bhagwaan itne swaal toh kbc mein amitabh bachan ne nahi puchte jitna ye cid wale puchlete ha.. bachale bhagwaan.. (suddenly they listen the bike horn)..

shreya (happily) - bhai agae.. (and she ran)..

daya - kuch toh garbar ha...

tarrika - kya...

daya - yehi toh dhundna ha...

and he also went..

**on ground..**

removed his leather jacket he was wearing half sleeves t shirt... he sat on bike and came near trio... shreya sat behind him..

tarrika (pov) - cool Proffesar cum student zayada lag raha ha..

sir.. sir..

all turn and saw a boy.. he came near abhi..

abhi - kya baat ha adi..

adi - sir humne ek party rakhi ha ajj rat...new comers ke liye.. toh app sab ae ge na?

abhi (smile) - kyu nahi...

adi - daya tarrika tum bhi ana..

daya - ok..

adi - ok bye..

abhi - chalo ab..

daya - lekin hume tumhara ghar nahi pata..

abhi - apna vehicle mere piche le ao..

and he went...

**_at home..._**

all reached abhi parked the bike.. and directly went inside...

abhi - shreya inhe i ka room dikhado or bhool kar bhi mere room or.. uss room mein maat ane dena...

(and he went inside his room)...

shreya (pov) - ye toh khush hone ke bajae dukhi hogae abb kya karu... idea..

shreya - sir mam aiye apko room..

daya - tum hame naam se bula sakti ho ghar par bhi..

shreya - ok..(she took daya near a room.. which was opposite to abhijeet room)..

shreya -.daya app yaha raho ge.. or tarrika app mere room ke sath wale room mein..

tarrika - ok wese abhijeet sir ko kya hua..

daya - or vo use room mein jane se mana kyu kar rahe ha..

shreya - vo.. vo.. bus ese hi app log aram kijiye fir raat ko jana bhi ha..

daya - (pov) kuch toh garbah ha..

shreya (pov) - ye bhai bhi esi baat karte ha taki shak hojae insane ko.. pata ha cid officer ha tab bhi... (she nodded in disappointment)

**_in abhijeet 's room_**

**_abhi - _**ye kya ho raha mein door jana chahta hu lekin utna hi pass aa raha hu kyu kyu.. nahi i have to keep stay from him ha agar itna ha toh tarrika ke sath reh lu ga.. ha ye thik rahae ga..

**_thanks guys for reading this an dplz don't forget to review in review box... your one review can improve my story... or ha plz is story ko acha name dene mein help kare... plz.. _**


	5. shak

**_happy birthday mansi... may god bless u with happiness... enjoy your day and upcoming life.._**

**_from me and ks.._**

**_s_****_ilent reader - thanks for the chapter name_**

**_mansi - sorry yarr tumhara name acha tha but match nahi kiya islea mene use agli story bana li_**

**_anglebetu - thanks didi for the tittle but i love this one sorry for that and thanks for reviewing mein apka diya hua name bhi ek story par mein dalu gi.._**

**_gautam - thanks for review_**

**_guest - thanks for review.._**

**_lucky - i will try an emmotional scene..and thanks for review.._**

**_dhara - thanks for ur reviews dear here is update_**

**_eman - thanks for the reviews_**

**_priya - thanks for the reviews..._**

**_now enjoy the chapter padkar review karna mat bhoolna.. _**

**_at night.._**

abhi came out from the room wearing sky blue coat little up sleves..

abhi - chalo sh.. (but he stopped as he saw a note on the table)..

**_mein tarrika ke sath jaa rahi hu app daya ke sath ajaiye ga.._**

daya coming out from room

daya - chaliye abhijeet sir chalte ha..

abhi turn and saw daya in black coat and red shirt.. daya looked at abhi and tried to copy his style of doing sleeves up.. abhi nodded in disappointment and came near him.. and adjust his coat..

daya - thank u sir..

abhi felt odd listening sir..

abhi - tum tum mujhe sir mat kaja karo..

daya - kyu..

abhi - dekho tum mujhe equal age ke lag rahe ho infact mujhe se bade lagte ho or mere..( but he stopped he came to know what he was going to say)...

daya (confused) - app mere kya..

abhi - kuch nahi or tum mujhe sir nahi karo ge its order and he went..

daya( Mummring) - beuro mein acp sir or yaha ye Proffesar abhijeet.. (and he also went outside)..

**_in garage.._**

abhi up the shutur..

daya - bike par chalte ha itni mehengi gaadi mein kyu..

abhi - mujhe passand hai..

(and he sat on the driving seat.. it was an open red sports car... daya sat on passenger seat... soon abhi started driving )

**_in way_**

daya - wese app.. i mean tum bacho ke sath enjoy kyu karte ho...

abhi smile on that question... he remembers..

**_kya boss kabhi toh bache ki tarha friendly bano.._**

daya - tum hass kyu rahe ho..

abhi - bus ese hi..

daya - kitni der se kaam kar rahe ho college mein...

abhi - 1 saal..

daya - 1 saal itni salary..

abhi - nahi part time RJ hu..

daya - RJ?..

abhi - hmm...

**_soon both reach to the club.._**

**_all students were looking at them.. _****_shreya and tarika came near them daya was only seeing shreya..._**

voice - daya... daya.. daya.. .

daya jerk and saw tarrika..

tarrika - chale..

daya - ha chalo. (and they went inside.. )

abhi went near adi.. gang

all looked.. at abhijeet

adi - wow sir apko dekh kar lagta nahi ki app ek Proffesar ha..

abhi - kyu..

adi - bus ese hi kyu zoya..

zoya - ha.. really nice

**_on other side.._**

girl - dekh smaira kitna dashing lag raha... vo..

smaira - vo toh hai..

boy - hey smaira can i have dance with u..

smaira - mein college ki sabse mashoor ladki.. or tum lafandar ke sath dance never..

girl - toh fir kiske sath dance karne ka irada ha..

smaira - mr. abhijeet..

girl 2 - tumhe lagta ha vo dance kare ge..

smaira - kiyara ese ladko ko chanoti bahut pasand ha.. tum samjhi kya..

kiyara - nahi..

smaira - toh dekho mujhe..

**abhi side..**

adi - sir app bhi join kijiye na dance mein..

abhi - nahi thanku..

smaira - rehne do aditya.. inhe kaha nachna ata hoga..

abhi - dekha adi.. bachi kitni samajh dar hai..

(smaira shocked listening... bachi all tried to suppress there laugh...)

smaira - sir kya mein apko bachi dikhti hu.. (coming near him) kya mein apko bachi dikhti hu.. kya dekhiye na..

abhi looked at her from bottom to top..

abhi - haa..

(smaira shocked all brust out laughter..abhi went near shreya)

abhi - want to dance...

shreya - why not bhai..

(all shocked to listen bhai)..

adi - bhai?..

shreya - ha ye mere bhaiya ha..

(all shocked)..

abhi shreya moved...

smaira (pov) - iss shreya ko hatana hoga..

**_all eyes were on dance floor suddenly the fog came... soon the fog clear they saw abhi and shreya _**

background -Habibi, habibi, habibi

abhi -Saari saari raat kardi aan party aa

Raat kardi aan party

Saari saari raat kardi aan party aa

Saari saari raat kardi aan party aa

Lagdi aan kudiyan ve hottie

Naughty saari raat kardi aa party aa

Lagdi aan kudiyan ve hottie

Nale nale mundeyan de tod'di aan dil

Decent mundeyan de tod'di aan dil

Baby girl lakhan ch banaundi baby bill

Baby girl lakhan ch banaundi baby bill

Haan baby meri janiya janiya

Jaan kad ke gayi

Haan baby meri crazy aa, desi aa

Mainu lutt ke gayi x (2)

all joined on floor..

Sone jaise baal baby ke

Lohe jaisa baby ka hai dil

Desi jaise dal makhni

Beauty goreyan nu kardi aa kill x (2)

Haan baby meri janiya

Haan baby meri baby aa

Decent mundeyan de tod'di aan dil

Baby girl lakhan ch banaundi baby bill

Haan baby meri janiya janiya

Jaan kad ke gayi

Haan baby meri crazy aa, desi aa

Mainu lutt ke gayi

Haan baby meri janiya

Haan baby meri baby aa

**_soon shreya phone rang she picked the phone but the voice was not audible...so she went outside...on other man also went after her daya saw it... he also went after them.._**

on parking..

shreya stand near a car..

shreya - ha bolo..

but she stopped as she noticed someone with rod on his he was going to hit her but shreya got aside.. to safe herself from attack the man again raised the rod and going to hit.. but shreya hold the rod.. and punched him...

soon one more goon came..he was going to shoot shreya but recived a kick shreya turned and saw daya...more goons came and started... all started fighting.. bit some one hit.. daya from back... on his head.. the world of daya become moving round.. he was seeing the native images of person happily seating... near 2 second person both were spending tim with each other.. shreya ran towards daya...

shreya.. - daya app thik ha... .

daya - ahha..ha.. (both stand properly)

goon - ab tumhe bachane wala koi nahi..

dayareya look around and saw the goons surrounding... goon pointed gun towards.. daya..

goon - ladki ko baad mein pehle tujhe udate ha..

and a gun shoot..

a gun shoot daya shocked the person pointing gun towards them was on floor he saw up abhi standing angrily... with gun in his hand.. soon all started fighting abhijeet, daya ,shreya and tarrika were also fighting..

abhi - jaldi sab gaadi mein betho...

all ssat daya was on passenger seat... goons also started the car...

abhi was driving fastly goons were after them... tarrika and daya were firing back..

daya - ek baat samajh mein nahi ai tumhare pass gun kyi ha..

abhi - abhi ye sab puchne or batane ka waqt nahi ha...

(and he saw through the mirror.. all the bullets were gone miss fired by... daya and tarrika...)

abhi - offo daya kitni barr sikhaya ha tumhe gun ka angel thik tarha se rakho..

daya look at him with confusion


	6. recreating happiness

**_thanku all for the reviews guys plz review my story... the journey of true love and living Heart... also.._**

**_eman - i will surely try for two updates on ur birthday... on during day time and one at night_**

**_manis - ks is fine now but she has to take complete rest for three months... mansi can i change characters in living heart like dayareya and abhirika... as i am abhirika lover and my sister is... abhivi lover?_**

**_dhara - dear abhijeet sir or shreya mission par nahi ha shreya is a college going girl and abhijeet is proffesar i will tell this in story soon how they become like this..._**

**_and all the guys thanks for the support.. and reviews...and guys please give support to the rest of my stories also.. taki kamse kam didi ko ye toh kahu ki mere review zayada ha unse..._**

**_now no more bakwass sirf enjoy the chapter..._**

a gun shoot daya shocked the person pointing gun towards them was on floor he saw up abhi standing angrily... with gun in his hand.. soon all started fighting abhijeet, daya ,shreya and tarrika were also fighting..

abhi - jaldi sab gaadi mein betho...

all sat daya was on passenger seat... goons also started the car...

abhi was driving fastly goons were after them... tarrika and daya were firing back..

daya - ek baat samajh mein nahi ai tumhare pass gun kese ha..

abhi - abhi ye sab puchne or batane ka waqt nahi ha...

(and he saw through the mirror.. all the bullets were gone miss fired by... daya and tarrika...)

abhi - offo daya kitni barr sikhaya ha tumhe gun ka angel thik tarha se rakho..

daya look at him with confusion abhi saw him... but suddenly his eyesfall on rare view mirror... he loaded his gun... and amied at car 's tyer.. and shoot... the car got punchered..

abhi - yes..

daya - wah boss kya nishana hai..

abhi looked at him suddenly... but soon he control himself.. and control the tears and drive silently...

daya (pov) - lekin baat wahi aagai iske pass gun kesi ai... lagta ha iska room check karna hoga..

**_soon they reach the home... _**

abhi got down and directly went to his room and closed the door...

**_in room.._**

abhi sat on the bed with his and daya's pic.. he creased daya picture..

abhi - aj khushi bhi hu.. or dukhi bhi..jab tu pehle mila toh dil kar raha tha sab chod kar tujhe ek tight hug du lekin kya karu... mein ek mussibat hu tum par... or mein nahi chahta ki mere karan tujhe kuch ho.. tujhe khush dekh ne ke liye mein.. kuch bhi kar sakta hu agar humari separation mein tumhari happiness ha toh mujhe.. ye majoor ha..

voice - oh toh ye baat ha..

abhi turn and saw shreya..

shreya - wese kya mein janti hu sab lucky unlucky kis ne dala tumhare dil mein..

abhi downed his head shreya nodded in disappointment..

shreya - dekhiye bhaiya.. ye sab jisne bhi kaha ha vo sab galat kaha ha..

abhi (instantly) - nahi shreya vo kabhi galat nahi kehte vo jo kehte ha vo sahi hota ha..

shreya - (pov) lagta ha ye sab acp sir ne kaha hai inse..

shreya - dekho bhai jo hogaya ha vo bhool jaiye or vese bhi biti hu khushi ko wapiss thodi na laya ja sakta so kyu na try kare nai khushi phir se banae ki..

abhi - matlab..

shreya - bhai jab tak wo yaha ha.. unke mann mein thodi si toh khushiya bhar sakte hai na taki jate waqt wo unki yaade lekar jaa sake..

abhi - lekin acp sir..

shreya (pov) - ek toh ye kehte unhe rawan.. ha bhai agar rawan ha toh kyu mante ho unki baat (to abhi) dekho abhijeet acp sir thodi na yaha.. ha.

abhi - lekin..

shreya - bus abb koi lekin wakin nahi hum nai yaade banae ge toh banae ge...

(and she went)..

**_at night.._**

the house was dip in silence and dark as all were sleeping... one person came out of room and started seeing here and there.. and went inside the room..

**_in room.._**

he enter and closes the door silently... suddenly the lights onn he shocked and turn..

abhi - pata tha daya tum ao ge..

daya enter inside and shocked to see the pictures trophy and medals..

daya (shockingly) - tum cid officer reh chuke ho..

abhi - sahi kaha tumne daya mein bhi ek cid officer tha..

daya - tha matlab..

abhi - ab nahi hu..

daya - lekin kyu tumhari age dekhke lag nahi raha ki retire ho.. vese tum konsi branch ke the or post..

abhi forward his hand.. for shaking..

abhi - ex senior inspector abhijeet... cid mumbai... photos dekh kar andaza laga sakte the... (daya shocked he shake the hand with abhi...)

**_daya listen somthing.._**

**_and award goes to senior inspector abhijeet..._**

**_proud of u abhijeet.._**

**_yarr abhi kitna kaam karte ho tum.._**

he jerk and kept his hands on his ears...

daya - ahhh band karo.. plz stop this..

abhi shocked..

abhi - daya.. (he came near him and hug him)..

daya felt sooth in that hug he closed his eyes.. to feel that hug... abhi also tried to control his emoemotions as after 1 year they were hugging each other... abhi seprated himself...

abhi - thik ho..

daya - hmm..

abhi - jao aram karo ab shayad tumhara shak bhi door hogaya ho ki mere pass gun kese..

daya (shockingly) - tumhe kese pata..

abhi (pov) - tera bhai hu daya... sab kuch janta hu tere bare mein.. (to daya) cid officer reh chuka hu..toh janta hu..

daya - hmm

abhi - ab jao or so jao.. kafi thak gae ho..

daya - hmm...

daya went.. in his room..

daya (pov) - najane kyu mujhe esa lag raha ha ki mein janta hu ise lekin yaad nahi aa raha..

and he went selpt in his room..

abhi - shukar hai daya wali pics mere room mein ha.. iss room mein nahi..

**_at 3 am.._**

abhi got up..

abhi - ye awazz toh daya ke room se aa rahi ha jakar dekhta hu..

**_in daya's room_**

daya - ahh... abhi matt chodkar jao mujhe... abhi plz hath mat chodna... nahi...

abhi enetr and shock to see daya condition... he was covered with full sweat

abhi - omg.. daya.. (he ran near him and patted his cheeks..)

abhi - daya ankhe kholo.. ohno ise kafi tezz bukhar ha..

daya (hold abhijeet's hand) - abhi abhi plz mujhe chodkar mat jao... plz..

abhi - daya mein kahi nahi ja raha hu mere bhai mein yehi hu... (shouting) shreya... shreya..

shreya and tarrika got up. and ran near abhijeet and shock..

abhi - shreya.. jaldi se medicine box lao..

shreya ran..

tarrika - ek minute sir mein check karti hu i am a doctor

abhi - ok lekin plz jadi se..

tarrika came near him and check daya's temperature..

tarrika - sir daya ko kafi tezz bukhar.. (but he stop seeing abhijeet lost in daya having tears in his eyes)

taarika - sir (abhi jerk and saw her) mein keh rahi thi ise kaffi tezz bukhar ha..

shreya came with tablets..

shreya - bhaiya ye lijiye medicine..

abhi - nahi shreya ye tablets nahi daya ise allergy ha.. jaldi paracetamol do..

shreya gave that...

tarrika (pov) - isse kese pata daya ko allergy ha..

abhi made daya take medicine...

abhi - bukhar abhi tak cum nahi hua ha..

shreya - mein doctor ko bulau kya?.

abhi - nahi shreya raat kafi ha koi doctor available nahi hoga..

tarrika - ab kya kare..

abhi - esa karta hu tum dono jao aram karo thodi der mein subha hone wali ha tab tak.. mein daya ka dhyan rakhta hu..

tarrika - sorry sir hum kahi nahi jae ge hum bhi dhyan rakhe ge..

shreya - ha jeet

abhi - dekho meri baat dhyan se suno agar tum bhi yaha rhae toh daya rest nahi kar pae ga esa karo tum dono jao or ek soup bana do or ek bowl pani ka le ao tab tak mein iski gilli patiya karta hu..

tarrika and shreya went...

**_so how was it hope u like it... plz leave ur reviews in review box... _**


	7. plan

happy birthday eman... as i have promised i will gave 2 updates of each story so i am trying to do that here is first update...

in kitchen..

tarrika - ek baat puchu shreya

shreya - kya..

tarrika - abhijeet sir ko kese pata laga ki daya ko use medicine se allergy ha abhi toh hume yaha ae ek din bhi nahi hua ha..

shreya shocked with question..she looked at tarrika

shreya (fake smile) - m.. m.. mujhe kese pata hoga tarrika mein mein bhi toh inhe pehle bar dekh rahi hu..

tarrika (seriously) - tumhe jooth bolna nahi ata ye mein jann gai hu... (shreya looked at her) ab chup. chap bato..

shreya - (pov) ab isse bata na hi hoga.. (to tarrika) thik ha toh suno...abhijeet or daya ek dusre ko pehle se jante ha infact agar ek dil ha toh dusri uski dhadkan.. ek zindagi toh dusra uski zindagi ki wajha..

tarrika (shockingly) - what agar esa ha toh abb dono..

shreya -(and she tell the episode of sankat kaal and ch 1).. uske baad abhijeet station par the meine unhe dekh loya ass i was goen to see off my friend... abhijeet sir ne ek baar ek case mein jab mein fass gai thi tab madat ki thi or meri family bachaya tha.. mene kisi tarha unhe manaya or apne sath yaha le ai.. unhe college ka professor bana diya kyuki app college ke trusty or founder ha... or abhijeet angles mein kafi acha tha isliye vo physics ke Proffesar bangae...

(there was silent for sometime in between both)...

tarrika - iska matlab daya ab abhijeet sir ke sath bitae ge khushi ke ppaal bhool gaya ha...

shreya - ha... lekin mein chahti thi ki dono ek dusre ke sath...pirse ek hasta khelta sansar bannae...islea mene jooth bola ki meri jaan ko khatra ha islea tum logo ko bulaya..

tarrika - ek minute agar tumhari jaan ko khatra nahi ha toh un gundo no ne tumpar attack kyu kiya

shreya - areh ha ye toh mene socha nahi

tarrika - wese ab kya plan ha indono ko ek karne ke liye

shreya - plan toh ha mujhe jana ha thode dino ke liye.. 1 mahine baad

tarrika - kaha ?..

shreya (smile) - mein cid ki training ke liye jaa rahi hu lekin (her smile started vanished) ye dono..

tarrika - don't worry i will i help.. (shreya look at her..).

shreya (happily) - really...

tarrika - daya mere bhai jesa ha shreya.. or ek bhai ki khushi ke liye itna toh kar sakti hu..

shreya (happily) - thik ha toh get ready for mission... abhidaya milap.. (she forwarded her hand tarrika kept her hand on her)..

**_next morning..._**

daya felt something wet on his forhead he open his eyes... and saw a wet cloth.. and saw abhijeet sleeping in sitting position...

he remembers how abhi was tensed last night...

the blur images came in his mind..

some one is making him eat... and he is refusing.. he listened

**_daya khalo ye.._**

**_door karo ise boss.._**

**_ab kesa feel ho raha ha.._**

he jerked his head.. suddenly abhi 's eyes open he saw daya had got up and thinking..

abhi checked his forehead... daya jerk and and saw him..

abhi got up

abhi - kesa feel kar rahe ho..

daya - ab thik ha lekin tum ese kyu soo rahe the..

Abhi - shonk ha mujhe..

daya - kafi ajeeb shonk ha...

abhi - wese tum kya soch rahe the..

daya - kuch nahi

abhi - fir bhi batao

daya - darsa pichle kuch dino se.. sapne aa rahe kuch tasveere aa rahi ha... jese koi ha jo meri dekh bhal karta ha mujhe apna sa lagta ha lekin uska chehra mein ache tarika se dekh nahi pata...

abhi (controlling his emotions) - mein tumhare liye kuch lata hu..

(and he went)..

daya- ise kya hua..

**_in another room_**

shreya got a message..

tarrika - kya hua..

shreya - abhijeet ka message he keh raha ha vo college jaa raha ha or mein daya ko doctor ko dikha du...

tarrika - vo daya ko kya ese halat mein ghar chod kar jae ga..

shreya - esi baat nahi ha tarrika wo use door rehna chahta ha islea samne nahi aa raha..

tarrika - toh fir abb kya kar..

shreya thinks something - idea...

tarrika - kya..

shreya tells her idea... in tarrika's ears..

tarrika (happily) - great idea (both shared highfy).. jaldi call kar..

shreya dialled the no...

shreya - hello... dekhiye apko ek kaam karna hai..

**_after sometime both ready... for college.._**

**_and came out _****_and shock to see daya getting ready in college.. dress._**

shreya - daya tumhe aram karna ha or tum ready ho rahe ho..

daya - nahi shreya mein yaha tumhari madat karne aya hu naki aram karne..

tarrika - daya tumhari tabiyat..

daya - mein thik hu... ab chalo..

lady duo look each other and nodded in disappointment... and started following daya..

**_end of chappy_**

**_mansi - dear mein puri koshish kar rahi hu but kya karu... pehle school phir tution fir didi ki notebook complete karne ki responsibility bhi mere upar ha so mai maximum 2 chapter likh pati hu ek din.. mein.._**

**_dosto fan - _****bhai tujhe problem kya ha pehle tu didi ko stata raha ab mujhe bol raha ha.. agar itna hi ha toh khud likhlo ...kud de ke dekho 2 updates per day**


	8. seekh

**_hey guys here is the next update plz review_**

in college..

abhi enter in the class a paper ball was going to hit his forehead but he caught it without looking..

all shocked..

abhi - guys kyu paper waist kar rahe ho...

stud - kya sir last year ha abb enjoy nahi kare ge toh kab kare ge..

abhi think somthing...

abhi - hmm thik ha ek kaam karna app sab mujhe garden mein milna... shaam.. ko hmm

all looked at each other..

all - ok sir..

abhi - ok so now lets... start with

voice - just wait..

all turned and saw principal standing.. all stood..up to wish him..

principal - jate waqt notice board par notice jarur dekh kar jana... its important... sabhi bacho ke liye or jo students untrested how toh apna name abhijeet sir ko de sakte ha..

abhi - lekin baat kya ha sir..

principal - khid dekh lena or teacher ka hona usme bahut zaruri. ha..

and he went

**sheya side..****shreya - kaam bangaya..****tarrika - hmm..**abhi started the topic... again..

abhi - kya kiso koi doubt.. ha..

voice - mujhe ha sir..

abhi looked ha the source he was coveing his face with book..

boy - sir derivation nahi samajh aai..

abhi - tum apni muh se book hatao ge tabhi toh dekh paoge..

boy - nahi sir app esa hi samja dijiye..

abhi - derivation bina dekhe samajh nahi ati so i. gave order to down the book..

boy started removing his book abhi shocked..

abhi - tumhari tabiyat thik nahi thi na daya toh tum kyu ae..

daya. - zir actually college miss nahi kar sakta tha apne ek important lecture jo karvan tha..

abhi (pov) - kaam ke mamle mein ye kabhi nahi sudhre ga..

abhi (to all) - anyways lets continue the topic

(and he started explaining the topic soon the bell rang.. all left the class)

**_near notice board_**

**_abhi and all read the notice.._**

abhi (shockingly) - goa tour..

adi - sir app chale ge na..

mansi - ha sir chaliye na bahut mazza ae ga

eman - sir humne pichle batch se suna tha ki bahut kismat wale log ha jo appke sa jaa pate ha.. or sir friends ke sath tour par or mazza ata ha..

daya - sir jab itne log keh rahe ha toh app bhi chaliye na..

abhi - ok... ok mein bhi chaliu ga.. lekin meri ek shart ha..

shreya - kesi shart

abhi - yehi ki agar tumhara dost daya doctor ke pass jae ga

eman - kya baat ha daya sir ne subha bhi kaha ki tumhari tabiyat thik nahi or ab bhi keh rahe ha ki doctor ke pass lejao.. hua kya ha..

daya - vo.. b..

abhi - (taunting) kuch nahi eman bus tumhare iss dost ko raat mein chakar aa rahe the, bahut tezz bukhar bhi tha.. or kuch nahi.. kyu daya..

daya shyly downed his head..

daya - kya boss tum bhi na..

(all looked at him... abhi smile.. daya looked all other)..

daya - mera matlab kya sir app bhi na...

lucky - sir wese apne ajj garden mein kyu padhaya ha..

abhi - tum logo ko kisi se milwana hai...

daya - kis se...

abhi -bus ajana or dekh lena... ab jao class ka time hogaya hai...

**_at evening.._**

**_in garden_**

all students were present.. and abhijeet also

abhi - so age sab..

all - yes sir..

abhi disturbuted some sheets to all..

daya - ye kis liye..

abhi - bata hu..

and he went at front..

abhi - guys ye pages vo hi ha jo.. apne ajj ek dusre par fenke the.. (to shreya) shreya idhar ana..

shreya came near him..

shreya - kar kya rahe ho tum

abhi - bus dekho.. esa karo ye colors sab mein bant do... (to all) app isme se apni choice ke colors nikaliye or phir bache hue colors next group ke ko de ge.. ok..

now start..

all did that and made colorful pics..

abhi - esa karo abb thodi der ke liye kahi ghoom ao... hmm or after 30 minutes.. baad apni drawing ke sath yaha ana hmm

all did that..

daya - ye karna ky chahta ha..

shreya - pata nahi..

**_after sometime._**

small kids came to garden abhi gave them the sheets and leftover childern the cute children... draw and colour it with leftover colours...

abhi - (calling) ajao daya sab ko lekar.. (to all children) bacho kya app unse milna chahte ha jinhone apko ye colors diye..

all - yesss...

soon the 1 st group came and shock to see the children..

abhi - esa karo ab group 1 or group 2 ek dusre ko drawing dikhao...

all showed there drawings..

college student were shocked to see only dark and black colors in children drawing..

abhi - kya hua sabhi shock kyu hoge areh ye drawing unhi colours se mili ha jo apne chode the inke liye.. (all downed his head).. dekho bacho app humare ane wale doctor and engineer or humara ye farze ha ki hum ane wali generation ke liye ane wale patient ke liye kuch kare.. or agar hume ese hi apne resource.. apni diwaiya.. beche ge uche dam par toh humari ane wali genration ane wale un gareeb patient jo vo medicine nahi le pae ge unka future kesa hoga...esa hi jese in bacho ki drawing ha.. aj apne jab apne ye paper fanka toh app jante ha najane kitne pedh fenke apne... hmm.. ek paper ko banae ke liye najane kitne pedh kate jate ha.. or vo hi pedh hume medicine dete ha oxygen dete ha.. samajh rahe ho na mein kya keh raha hu..

all - yes sir..

shreya - vese sir ye bache..yaha kese..

abhi smiled a wistel 2 girls came

daya - shreya, siya (he ran and hug them)

**_so guys kesi lagi story hope u like it_**


	9. naata

**_thanku guys for reviews but sufficient reviews nahi hai 3 stories par plz guys review nahi toh ks didi mujhe nahi chode gi ki mein kya likh rahi hu... plz yarr_**

**_and now enjoy next..._**

**_in bus all were enjoying..._**

daya was going to sit near tarrika but shreya came on running and occupy seat..

shreya - daya tum abhijeet ke sath beth jao.. hmm..

daya saw abhi reading a book he came near him..

daya - kya mein beth jau

abhi - ha kyu nahi..

daya sat there was silent between them..

daya - wese mujhe lagta ha ki mein tumhe jante hu lekin lekin pehchan nahi paa raha hu..

abhi (smile) - daya agar jante honge na toh kabhi bhi mere pass nahi ao ge...

daya - wo kyu..

abhi - tum bhool rahe u are on mission.. or mission hone ke baad tum apne raste or mein..

daya - tum kya..

abhi - mein chale jau ga. .

daya (shockingly) - what!!

abhi - ha daya mein nahi chahta hum dubara mile..

daya - dekho tum esa kuch bhi nahi karo ge.. or kyu nahi chahte ki hum dubara mile

abhi - esa ha bhi kya hume..

daya - tum mere dost ho... infact dost nahi kuch special ho pata nahi kyu jab bhi tumhare pass ata hu tumhare sath hota hu dil karta ha ki apni har cheez, secret, gam bantu tum hare pass.. kya tumhara koi nata ha mujhse...

abhi looked towards the window to hide his

abhi (pov) nata ha daya ek rishta ha lekin mein use rishte ke la ya nahi hu... mein kahtra hu tum par daya... panoti hu mein tere liye..

and he got up

suddenly emaan came..

eman - hey daya kuch gao na..

daya - nahi eman mera mann nahi

eman - areh kese mann nahi chalo chalo mein tunning deta hu..

and he started playing guitar

**_soon daya started singing..._**

daya -Tera mujhse Hai Pehle Ka Naata Koi

Yoonhi Nahin Dil Lubhaata Koi

**_(abhi stop in way but didn't turn) _**

daya -Mera Tujhse Hai Pehle Ka Naata Koi

Yoonhi Nahin Dil Lubhaata Koi

Jaane Tu Ya Jaane Na

Maane Tu Ya Maane Na

Tera mujhse Hai Pehle Ka Naata Koi

Yoonhi Nahin Dil Lubhaata koi

**_abhi was trying to control his tears _**

daya -Dhuaan Dhuaan Tha Vo Samaan

Yahan Vahan Jaane Kahan

Tu Aur Main Kahin Milay Thay Pehle

Dekha Tujhe To Dil Ne Kaha

Jaane Tu Ya Jaane Na

he saw daya stop singing so he continued

(all turn and saw abhi)

abhi - Maane Tu Ya Maane Na

Tu Bhi Raha Mere Liye

Main Bhi Raha Tere Liye

Pehle Bhi Main Tujhe Baahon Mein Leke

Jhooma Kiya Aur Jhooma Kiya

Jaane tu ya jane na

**_abhi turn_** **_daya got up and came near him _**

Maane tu ya mane na

daya -Dekho Abhi Khona Nahin

Kabhi Juda Hona Nahin

Ab Ke Yoohin Mile Rahenge Dono

**_(daya made promise by keeping his hand on his hand)..._**

Vaada Raha Ye Is Shaam Ka

Jaane Tu Ya Jaane Na

Maane Tu Ya Maane Na

Tera mujhse Hai Pehle Ka Naata Koi

Yoonhi Nahin Dil Lubhaata Koi

Jaane Tu Ya Jaane Na

Maane Tu Ya Maane Na.

all clapped

abhi eyes filled with tears he controled and went to the last seat daya felt pinch on his heart seeing teary eyes of abhijeet...

**_soon the bus stop as they reached to goa hotel..._**

abhi -abb hum yaha ruke ge..

**_all got down... nishi distributed keys.. of room 2 student one room.. only daya was left.._**

shreya - daya esa karo tum abhijeet sir ke sath room share karlo...

abhi shocked..

daya - ok...

(and he went in room)

abhi came near shreya...

abhi - agar tum mujhe or daya ko ek karna chahti ho toh i think its impossible ha..

shreya - app apni sikhai hu cheezo ko bhool jate ha kabhi kabar ki impossible mein bhi possible ha...

(and she went)..

abhi (pov) - kash tumhari baat sach ho..

and he went to his room...

**_in tarrika and shreya room shreya was seeing a vedio on laptop and smiling tarrika came out from washroom..._**

tarrika - age ka kya plan ha..

shreya - jinhome agge conticontinue karna ha unhe yaha bula liya ha.. raat tak pahunce ge..

tarrika - kise?.

shreya - raat ko pata chal jae ga..

tarrika - tum bhi na... wese kya dekh rahi ho...

shreya - yaar aj jo bhai ne kiya na... trip jane se pehle use kisi student ne upload kardiya or ab tak 1 k likes aa chuke hai...or 0 dislike.. or comments mein ye aa raha ha ki yehi sabak hona chahiye..

tarrika - accha zara dikha toh...

shreya.. made laptop turn towards her tarrika lost seeing the bravery and teaching of abhi... but suddenly one stone with note.. enter through the window inside.. both come near it shreya picked the stone and throw the note..

shreya - yeh kya pathar is par toh kuch bhi nahi likha..

tarrika - idiot note bhi ha sath mein..

shreya - oh mera dhyan nahi diya padkad bata..

tarrika **_* bus abb bahut hua... ajj jese mere admi pite..uska badla mein pure college.. se or tumhare parivaar se lu ga... tere baap se bhi be ready for it * _**ye ha kon

shreya - jo bhi jayada dhyan mat do kuch nahi hoga humare college ko bus fenk raha hai..

tarrika - shreya jo admi pure college ke samne essa batmezze kar sakta hai vo kuch bhi kar sakta hai...

shreya - lakin jab tak mein, tum, daya or abhijeet hai tab tak kuch nahi kar sakte vo... ab ise chodo ye baad mein dekhe ge.. ab chalo jeet bhai neeche bula rahe ha sabhi ko..

**_all gathered down abhijeet and daya was also there both were in trekking suits... shreya and tarika were on looking at abhi daya_**

abhi - so sabhi agae..

all - yes sir (expect shreya and tarrika)...

abhi - chalo ab bus mein betho...

(all started seating.. but lady duo were still lost duo saw each other and came near them)..

daya - tarrika chalo..

but tarrika was still lost.. in abhi

abhi - shreya..

she was also lost in daya.. abhi waved his hand in front of his eyes.. but no result..

boy- sir jaldi chaliye..

abhi - (loudly) - arahe hai hum gutam (to daya) inhe hua kya hai..

daya - pata nahi..

abhi blowled wistel which he was wearing loudly daya closed his ears tarika and shreya also closed his ears..

shreya (irritated) - kya jeet itna jor se kyu mari seeti..

abhi - lo ulta chor kotwal ko dante..

tarrika (in flow) - oh hello humne chori kab ki hum toh bus ye dekh rahe the ki tum dono it tracking suites mein kitne smart of handsome lag rahe ho..

shreya - (in flow) ha daya ..

all listen that.. duo felt shy..

all - oe hoe..all started wisteling and laughing..

(lady duo downed there head... duo felt shy..)

abhi - d.. d... daya chalo late ho raha ha.

(and he drang him)..

shreya (in dreamy tone) - tum kis par..

tarrika -(in dreamy tone) abhijeet sir.. or tum..

shreya - daya..

lady duo (in dreamy tone) - hae...

boy 1 - eman tu rehne de.. mat ja aram karle hum waterfall ja rahe tujhe chot lagi ha...

eman - nahi adi mein thik hu mein jauga...

abhi listened that and came near them

abhi - kya hua?..

adi - sir dekhiye iske pao mein moch ha firbhi ye zid kar raha hai waterfall jakar enjoy karne ki..

eman - sir plz sir mujhe kuch nahi hoga mein chal lu ga.. plz sir plz..

abhi smiled...

abhi - thik ha betho ander...

daya - abhijeet... uske pair..

abhi - mein tumhe bata tu hu chalo betho andar

and all sat on the the journey start... abhi stand in middle..

abhi - guys mein apko ek intresting kahani suna ta real story hai suno ge..

tarrika - sir app suna rahe ha toh kyu nahi sune ge..

all - ha ha sir jarur sune ge..

abhi - thik ha toh fir ye kahani ha 1989 ki ek cricket match chal raha tha.. us waqt hindustan or Pakistan ke beech mein.. (all started listening it carefully) india almost harne hi wala tha test match tha.. or panchva din tha jisme match ko draw karvana tha hume.. lekin samne wasim akram , waqar younis jinke samne koi bhi tik nahi paa raha tha bade se bade cricketer bhi nahi or sab ko sure hogaya tha bus abb gae hargae abb india ko koi nahi bacha sakta uss time par jab ravi shastri ji.. shrikant jese bade bade players out hogae the tab ek solah saal ka ladka pitch par akar khada hogaya... the great bowler waqar younis ke samne baki ke jo players the who humesha kehte the ki unki jesi fast pitch life mein kabhi nahi dekhi...itni tezz pitch thi ki ball tak nahi nazar ati thi sabko.. itni tezz ball thi..

(all started listening it more concentration daya was also listning that story)

abhi - or solah saal ka ladka waha par khada hua or ek ball ai bouncer waqar younis ki tapa pada or sidha uski naak par ball lagi.. uske sare kapde, gloves, face sabhi khoon se bhar gae.. sari team waha agai Pakistan ki team india ki team pitch ke samne se navjot singh sidhu bhi agae.. udar se physiotherapist bhagta aya... sabhi agae dekhne ke liye kya hua..dekha toh ground par bhi khoon tha.. physiotherapist aya uski naak par cotton rakha but khoon tabhi beh raha tha or sidhu ji ae bole ki tumna wapiss chale jao jab thik hojao toh ajana pitch par tabtak ye bowler chale jae ge.. tum ek do ghante baad wapiss ajana problem kya ha.. 2 -3 ghante baad wapiss ajana or agar jayada problem lagti hai toh hospital jake ilaaj kar wa lena.. toh almost decided tha ki wo chale jae ga... physiotherapist use pakad kar keh raha tha ki chalo pavillion mein or aram karo...vo ladka irritate hogaya usne do words ese bole jisne sirf Hindustan nahi puri duniya ki history ko badal ke rakh diya... puri duniya ki history guys..or vo. do. words. the **_* mein khelega *_**

all started clapping happily imagining it. abhi become happy that all listning it carefully.. he continued

abhi - mein khelega.. imagine karo yarr ek solah saal ka ladka tv par sab dekh kar leh rahe ha ki ek solaha saal ke bache ko cricket team mein lene par ban lag jana chahiye he should not allowed to play in front of that fast baller agar vo pavillion chale jata... puri duniya ko uspar taras aa raha tha sivae ek ko or vo tha vo khud ..usne esa bola ki sab kuch badal gaya or fir uske baad sabhi razzi hoge.. agli ball dali gai or jispar usne badiya sa choka lagaya.. (all started clapping)..

abhi - or mene ye dekh tv par ki kisi ki bhi himmat nahi thi ki waqar younis ki ankho mein ankhe dal kar dekhe lekin wo solaha saal ka bacha dekh raha tha... uski ankho mein ankhe dal kar (all started hooting and clapping)..

abhi - ek hara hua match jo india puri tarha se haar chuka tha matlab sabhi ko bharosa tha ki india hare ga us match ko draw karvaya.. uss solha saal ke bache ne.. us match ko bacha liya and guess that boy was none other than..

**_the great Sachin Tendulkar..._**

(all shocked to listen that name... the clapping started again... happily)..

abhi - usdin sidhu or sachin Tendulkar ki patnership ne 101 run banae jisme 57 sachin ke the... so adi what u learn from it..

adi - sir ki duniya mein kuch bhi possible ha agar confidence hai (to eman) sorry yaar tujhe demotivatw

eman - its ok..

abhi - guys ye baat ek doctor ek ko operation karne waqt ek engineer ko invention karte waqt ek lawyer ko case ladne waqt ek cop ko investigation karte waqt or ek CA ko business sambhalne waqt yaad rakhi ni chahiye... is that clear all - yes...

abhi - good and he went back to his seat near daya..

daya - wese jis match ke bare mein tumne bola wo mujhe halka halka yaad hai mein kisi ke sath dekh raha tha vo match lekin kiske sath pata nahi...

**_abhi smiled and started seeing outside..._**

flashback...

daya - boss jaldi kar... boss...

**_from kitchen _**

abhi - abe popcorn toh ready hone de or vese bhi mere ane se konsa india ka match draw ho jae ga..

daya - boss tum na gadar ho..

**_abhi coming with popcorn _**

abhi - acha vo kyu..

daya - tumhi ho jo chate ho india harjae..

abhi - acha tuhi dekh le... ye dekh ek or out...

daya (irritated) - commentary band karo or dhyan se dekhne do...

abhi - yarr out... (but he stopped seeing deadly glare from daya) nahi honge..

(daya nodded.. and maintain his concentration on match again..)

abhi nodded in disappointment and started looking in file...

**_after 20 minutes.._**

abhi 's eyes were open duo were looking at tv with concentration... daya was about to take popcorn from abhi 's tub but abhi slapped his hand.. daya aside his hand.. irritatedly... after sometime..

daya - (happily) ye.. yeah yippy

abhi -whoooo..

duo hug each other happily..

duo - we won we won and both fall on sofa...

**_flashback over.._**

abhi cleared his tears and laughed little..

abhi (pov) - sahi kaha mein gadar hu.. tumne mujhe meri yadasht chale jane waqt sambhala lekin mene tumhara us waqt sath hi chod diya.. i am sorry daya...

**_so how was chapter hope u like it plz review... _****_or ha guys independence day ke liye special twist hoga iss story mein _**


	10. kaha khogae vo yarr

**_so guys here is next update guys 15 days or mujhe jhel lo then i am going to leave as ks will be back_**

**_now enjoy chota chapter..._**

**_college group reach near water fall.. shopes were down suddenly_**

daya was looking at waterfall continusly.. he can heard some voice

**haath mat chodna..**

**tujhe dosti ki kasam**

**nahi..**

he jerked when abhi patted his back..

abhi - kya hua chalna nahi...

daya - a.. ha.. chalo..

and all students reach up and saw down the waterfalls and clicked pics..

eman - kya hua vicky..

vicky - kuch nahi yarr chakar aa rahe ha..

and he moved little bit and collied with daya...

shreya - daya..

tarrika - daya sambhalo..

daya foot slipped and he was going to fall but someone hold it from other side

person - upar ao jadli..

daya - abhi hatth chod do mera nahi toh tum bhi giro ge..

all students - sir hum bhi ate ha.. apki

abhi - nahi bacho agar tum logo ka pair phisla... toh tum bhi giro ge.. (to daya) daya dusra hath do mujhe come on..

daya - abhi tumhe humari dosti ki kasam chod do mujhe..

abhi - daya mera petra mujh par matt istemaal karo.. come on just gave me ur hand..

daya - never..

daya bring the hand near abhi 's hand to seprate his hand but in mean time abhi hold his second hand started pulling him up.. and soon daya was up

abhi (angrily) - pagal hoge the ha ki dimag thikane se khisak gaya.. kya bol rahe the hath chod do..

daya (angrily) - acha ajj tumhe dukh ho raha toh tab tumne kya kiya tha.. jab vo satara wale case mein 10000 ft gehra jharne se gire the... (abhirika felt shock dayarea also felt shock all students were

confused)...

abhi (downing his head) - chalo bacho hum camping yaha kare ge..

emaan - sir beach mein

abhi - beach par morning mein enjoy kare ge.. ( and he went)..

gautam came near daya..

gautam - hey daya tum sir par kese gussa hogae... jese tum unke dost ho.. or ye 10000 ft jharna, satara kya tha ye..

daya (lostly) - pata nahi

voice - gautam jaldi aa..

gautam - aya adi (and he went)..

tarrika - yarr abhijeet sir ne kese daya jese pehwan ko upar utha liya nahi.. (and she turn and saw shreya busy in texting someone)..

tarrika - tum kise text kar rahi ho..

shreya - yarr time pass kar rahi hu tu kya bol rahi thi..

**_on other side.._**

maria - yarr ajj abhijeet sir ko dekha smaira.. he is so strong and muscular..

smaira - really he is so cool guy lekin ek Proffesar vo bhi physics ke sirf yehi baat unki coolness dubati ha.. nahi toh he is dashing like a cop..

**_at night_**

a bone fire was in the mid..

abhi came..

abhi - hey guys whats going on..

adi - kuch nahi bus apni school life bata rahe the..

gautam - sir app bhi batiye na kuch..

smaira - yes sir apni girlfriend ke bare mein bata dijiye..

listning girlfriend.. tarrika started coughing all saw towards her.. shreya rubed he back..

shreya (in ears) - shant ho ja uski koi gf nahi ha.. abhi tak..

tarrika look at her..

abhi (to all) - guys meri koi gf nahi ha..

(all shocked)..

smaira comming near him..

smaira - toh kya banjau..

abhi - awara ladkiyo se door raho..

(all started laughing smaira went to her seat back)

daya - wese sir appko dekh kar lagta ki kafi masti ha apne kuch batiye na..apne school dosto.

abhi downed his face as he had lost that memory due to accident.. suddenly his phone beep.. it was message fromfrom shreya..

**_* beuro ke dosto ko hi college dosto narrate kardo*_**

abhi smiles..

abhi - ok bata hu...

eman - esa nahi sir gaa ke bataiye..

mansi - sir humne suna ha ki app hi RJ jeet ha.. jo bahut surila gate hai..

abhi downed his head in shyness..

tarrika (in shock) - really ye hi RJ jeet ha jiske lakho fan ha..

shreya - koi shak (and she winked tarrika was shocked)..

abhi - ok..

(all clapped... shweta gave guitar to him)

abhi sat on stone and started playing guitar and closed his eyes

abhi - Thoda Thoda Padhte The

Thoda Thoda Ladte The

Yaad Mujhe Aate Hain

Oh Din Yaad Mujhe Aate Hain

Chori Chori Chupke Se

Party Sharty Karte The

Din Yaad Mujhe Aate Hai

Ho Din Yaad Mujhe Aate Hain

**_( he remembers the happiness with team)_**

Jaane Hai Kahan Wo Dosti

Wo Yaaron Ki Hansi

Milte Roz Jo The Aaj Wo

Kabhi Milte Hi Nahi

**_(all were enjoying daya was listening it carefully )_**

Kahan Kho Gaye Wo Yaar

Mere Daaru Wale Yaar

Vele Vele Yaar

Gappi-Shappi Yaar….

**_( he remembers how they request to ramu in beuro canteen )_**

College Ke Wo Din

Chhoti Si Canteen

Rozana Udhaari Mangana

**_(he remembers how he and daya were scolded by acp )_**

Gam Ho Ya Khushi

Mill Jaye Jo Kabhi

Sab Yaaron Mein Milke Baatna

**_ ( he remembers the prank with freedy)_**

Baatein Roz Hi Fizool Si

Karte The Bewajah

**_( he remembers the day of separation tear rolled down from eyes)_**

Socha Na Kabhi

Hum Iss Tarha Ho Jaayenge Juda

Kahan Kho Gaye Wo Yaar

Mere Shanty Shanty Yaar

Mere Vele Vele Yaar

Mere Gappi Shappi Yaar….

**_( abhi remember the unity of team when he was in proble )_**

Oh Gatt Batt Yaaron Ek Phone Hi To Maaro

Mano Puchh Liya Karo Tusi Haal Mera

Mere Vaaste Si Lad De Jo Pakke Mere Yaar

Dasso Kithe Oh Kalla Kalla Yaar Mera

**_(he remembers the sport of team his juniors) _**

Milti Na Kabhi Paiso Se Dosti

Na Milti Hai Paiso Se Khushi

Jaise Dosto Karta Hu Yaad Main

Kya Tum Bhi Yaad Karte Ho Kabhi?

Aaye Paas Jo Unhe Rok Loon

Kabhi Jaane Na Main Doon

Puchhe Jo Khuda, Kya Chahiye

Bas Yaari Mang Loon, Yaari

**_(he felt someone presence he opened his eyes and saw freedy, pankaj, tasha, sachin, vivek, rajat, kevin.. and purvi he was not able to imagine )_**

background -Kahan Kho Gaye Wo Yaar

Mere Senti Senti Yaar

Mere Vele Vele Yaar

Mere Gappi Shappi Yaar..

**_(he got up all hug ..he was not able to control his tears daya was shocked )_**

Lakhon Lakhon Mein Hai

Ek Mera Kalla Kalla Yaar….

**_(shreya indicated all to go in there tent all stood up and went) _**

Kahan Kho Gaye Wo Yaar

Mere Senti Senti Yaar

Mere Vele Vele Yaar

Mere Gappi Shappi Yaar..

Lakhon Lakhon Mein Hai

Ek Mera Kalla Kalla Yaar….

**_he seprated and clean his tears.._**

abhi - tum log yaha..

purvi (tearly saw shreya) - dost ne bulaya..

abhi turn.. and saw her she smiled...

shreya (stood up) - chal tarrika mujhe bahut neend ai ha.. (to daya) daya chal daya sone chale..

daya (to team) - tum log yaha ?

team started looking here and there..

abhi - inhe mene bulaya ajj shreya or tarrika ko dhamki mili thi or traveling ke baad tum bhi thak gae ho toh mene inhe bula liya..

shreya looked at him with shock but he ignored..

tarrika - isse kese pata chala

shreya - tarrika hum ye bhool gae ki jiske sath hum abhi hai na vo cid ka sharpshine ha... jo 24 ghante chokana rehta ha

abhi (to daya) - daya jao aram karo..

daya - mein yaha thik hu..

adi coming out of tent..

adi - daya aana yarr hum bore ho rahe baate karte ha..

daya - nahi yarr..

but adi came and drag him before going inside adi gave tumbs up to shreya..

shreya and tarrika also move inside..

purvi and tasha hug abhi..

abhi - kese ho sab acp sir kese.. ha

tasha - sab ache dada..

freedy (tearly) - sir wapiss ajaiye na plz..

abhi - i am sorry freedy

pankaj (tearly) - sir apke jane ke baad beuro bhi ek dum shant ho gaya haha. .daya sir yaha ane se pehle humesha kehte the.. ki mujhe bahut akela feel ho raha hai hum me se koi na koi unke pass jata rehta tha sir..

abhi - thanku very much.. yarr mere na rehte hue bhi mere bhai ko sambhal ke liye.. (two person was hiding behind the different tree.. one person was in huge shock and other one was evilly smiling).

abhi - acp sir kese ha..

sachin - vo bhi ache ha sir

purvi (tearly) - apko humari kabhi yaad nahi aii dad..

abhi again hug her both sister.. both brust out crying... abhi also contolled his tears but brust.. everyone was crying ).

abhi (tearly) - bahut yaad ai sab ki lekin kya karu majboor hu... lekin mujhe pura vishvass ha ki acp sir mujhe vapiss jarur bulae ge..

tasha - hume bhi us paal ki pratiksha ha dada ki kab app or daya dad ek honge..

voice - kya yarr ek saal baad mile or rona dhona shuru kar diya..

all turn and saw shreya with a plate in his hand..

kevin - sir ye..

abhi - Kevin mein ajj jo bhi hu isiki wajha se hu... ye shreya ha tum logo se door jane ke baad isi ne mujhe ek choti behen bankar smabhal..

purvi - thanks shreya..

shreya - purvi dosto ko beech mein ye chalta.. no sorry no thanku...

tasha (instantly) - mene pyarr kiya..

( trio shared laugh suddenly shreya phone buzzed..she got a message )

**_jo karna ha jaldi kar.._**

**_\- tarrika_**

shreya - acha purvi, tasha ye pakdo..

tasha - ye kya ha..

shreya - tum log bhul rahe ho do din baad rakhi ha..

tasha and purvi shocked..

purvi -a reh ha kaam ke chakar mein hum bhool hi gae..

shreya - isi liye tum logo ko yaha bulaya ab chalo rakhi bando bhai ko...

(purvi and tasha smile...they tied rakhi to abhijeet abhi gave them gifts. they hug them again)

vivek - wese sir mana pade ga app ne kya body banai ha..

freedy - ha sir. apne toh vivek ko bhi hara diya..

rajat - or sir ajj apne daya sir ko khicliye.. i was shocked..

abhi laughed lightly..

abhi - areh yarr bus ese hi time tha toh gym join kar liya..

rajat - vese sir apke liye khush kahbri ha..

abhi - khush khabri?

rajat - ha sir or vo khabar ye ha ki bahut jaldi kevin or purvi shaadi kar rahe ha..

abhi - wow that's great...

(kevi felt shy)..

purvi - app ae ge na..

abhi - ap bulae or hum ma ae esa kabhi hua ha..

purvi - bhut baarr...

all shared laughing...

one person behind the trees..

person - isske barre mein pata karna hoga..

**_other side_**

person - abb ae ga khel mein mazza... (he made a call) hello sir

**_so guys kesa laga hope intresting laga ho... _**


	11. swaal jawab

**_so guys here is next update guys kal independence day ha... so ye story kal ek twist ke sath wapiss ae gi British rule again nnow enjoy the story_**

person - hello dcp sir..

dcp. - ha bolo suraj..

suraj told everything to dcp..

dcp - oh toh ye baat ha.. (and he started laughing).. ab dekhna kya karta hu mein bahut mazza ae ge..

**_on other side.._**

team spend time with abhijeet and went abhijeet was very happy with there meeting..

**_on other side.._**

**_some one was searching abhijeet's bag..he found a pic.._**

daya - ye photo..

he try to remember... the picture come in his mind... today it came clearly in his mind...

daya - ha ye pic toh mene abhijeet ke sath khichwai thi lekin kab..

suddenly abhi came in tent.. daya turn.. but hide pic..

abhi - tum soa nahi..

daya - vo neend nahi aa rahi thi... tum bhi toh nahi ae the..

abhi - thik ha ab so jao...

and both lied on the floor...

daya (pov) - mein ise janta hu... lekin kese.. mujhe jaldi iske ghar ki talashi leni hogi..

**_and this weekend spent like this they...saw many places daya remember the flashbacks he was only some but sure about that he is having connection with abhijeet... shreya and tarika force full took all that places abhi. was very angry that..soon they returned to home.._**

**_next day_**

it was holiday as it was important...after a tired trip... tarrika and shreya was in kitchen... abhijeet was outside.. for morning walk.. daya hiding himself enter in abhijeet's room.. suddenly door bell rang..shreya open the door and saw an angry oldage person was standing..

shreya - maff kijiye ga apko pehchana nahi..

voice (shockingly) - acp sir..

shreya turn with shock towards tarrika'..acp without anything enter in the house..

shreya was trying to stop..

shreya - sir ye kya kar rahe ha app (but acp was searching every room) sir..

acp open the door of abhijeet's room

tarrika and shreya shocked daya turn he was having tears in his eyes and duo picture in his hand... the room was fulled with duo moments.. acp came near and drag him

acp (angrily) - chalo yaha.. se

daya - ek minute sir ek minute...

(but acp didn't stop they reached near the main gate all were shocked to see abhijeet standing like a statue )

daya (Mummred) - abhi..

acp ignored him.. and drag daya he stop in way..

acp - do ghante deta hu tumhe tarrika.. apna sab saman pack karke chalo yaha se... or beuro report karna..

shreya - ek minute sir app esa nahi kar sakte.. case isn't finished..

acp stop..

acp - shreya urff coming inspector shreya (abhirika and daya shocked) app shayad bhool rahi ha ki ek acp se kese baat karni chaihiye ya. nahi..

shreya. - mein acp se nahi ek apradhi se baat kar rahi hu mr. pradyuman..mere dil sirf uss acp ki izzat ha jo kanoon ka rakhwala ha or jisne ajj tak kabhi bhi kisi begunaha ko saja nahi hone di.. jo acp... kisi ko bina matlab ke saja deta ha uske liye mare dil mein sirf nafrat ha.. (abhi tight his fist with angry)... areh jo apne hi begunaha logo ko saja deta raha ha.. vo kya desh ka apradh mitae ga.. apko toh..

but she stopped receiving a hard slap.. tarrika and daya was shocked... shreya saw the owner of slap was none other than abhijeet his brother... shreya 's eyes become teary she ran inside her room abhi looked at the hand through which he slapped his sister... tear fall from his eyes on that hand he closed his hand..

daya - sach kya ha abhijeet...

all looked at daya.. abhi was having back towards him

daya - (shouting) bato mujhe kya rishta ha mera or tumhara batao mujhe.. or kis gunha ki baat kar rahe app sab

acp (angrily) - koi rishta nahi ha tumhara uska.. vo sirf tumhara mujhrim ha... tumhre liye sulnliya tumne abb chalo.. (and he drang him daya was again and again turning to see abhijeet)

tarrika - roklo use abhijeet..

abhi looked at tarrika... tarrika was shocked to see tears in his eyes first time...

abhi - nahi tarrika.. mein uska mujhrim hu.. uske upar ane wale har ek mussibat ka karan hu... mein nahi roku ga use.. meri or uske door rehne mein hi bhalai ha..

tarrika - kya tum khush ho... infact jo abhi hua.. kya tum uske liye khush ho... (abhi was silent) i didn't expected from u wo insan jisne ajj tak good luck bad luck acha bura... in sab par vishvass nahi karna nahi sikhata.. vo ajj insab par vishvas kar raha ..(tearly) tum jante ho insabhi khoobiyo ke karan hi mein tumhe apna dil de bethi thi.. (abhi looked at her with a great shock) lekin agar future mein akar koi tumse.. keh se ki mein daya par mussibat hu toh tum toh asani se manjao ge or mera sath chod do ge haina? (abhi downed his head).. well done.. abhijeet oh sorry the great ex senior inspector abhijeet... jise apne bhai ke liye kuch bhi nahi dikta..

tarrika started moving..

abhi - ruko tarrika..

tarrika stop on her way but didn't turn..

abhi - apne swaalo ka jawab leti jao... ha tarrika mein bilkul khush nahi hu ajj jo hua.. ajj pehli baar mene shreya apni behen par hath uthaya jisne mushkil waqt parr mera hath thama tha (his voice started becoming teary).. daya mein meri jaan basti ha tarrika wo mera sab kuch ha...or wo har waqt mujhe bachane ke liye apni jaan khatre mein dalta ha.. tarrika mein in yeh luck wagara ki bato pr vishvass nahi karta lekin agar tum mere atith ke pane uthake dekho gi toh najane tumhe kitne esa case mile jisme daya ne mujhe bachane ke liye... apni jaan khatre mein dali.. or mene kya kiya kabhi yaadash jane ke baad use phechane se manaa kardiya... or tumhare akhiri prashn ka swaal ha ki agar tumhare karan daya kisi musibat mein fass jae toh mein madatt karu ga tumhari...

tarrika - kya tum khush ho daya se door...reh kar

abhi - agar daya se door rehna mein bhali ha toh ha mein khush hu...

(tarrika turn)

tarrika - kya ye baat tum meri ankho mein ankhe dal kar keh sakte ho..

abhi hide his eyes..

tarrika - ek Proffesar ko jooth shobha. nahi deta..

(and she went abhijeet saw her going)

**_guys kesa laga update hope u like it... plz review.. _**


	12. Independence Day twist

**_happy Independence Day and happy rakshabandhan to all_**

**_guys ye ha independence day twist ha... _**

**_padh_** **_ke bataiye ga.._**

**_now enjoy.. _**

**_days went on... daya was thinking only of abhijeet...he try to know from from the junior but they were given strict order bya acp... acp had also increase the work load of daya to make him busy in that only and on othet side.. abhi had already said sorry to shreya... shreya also accepted that as tarrika told her... tarrika talk all about this with salukhe ...salukhe always tell about abhijeet to her which made her fall mall on abhijeet..._**

**_one day..._**

all were sitting in college canteen... abhineet was also clearing the students doubt... suddenly a big car enter in college... all eyes went on that.. driver got down and open the passenger gate... a man in suit boat step outside... he was looking fully foreigner...

all gathered there.. richy came and hug that person..

richy - dad

richy 's dad - how are u my son

richy - fine. but u here..

r. d - (in English tone ) tumhe surprise dena tha.. (to a boy) hey u just. call the trustee who. iss available right at the moment...

(boy ran)

shreya (to abhi) - ye dad ko kyu bula raha ha..

abhi - kuch garbarh lag rahi ha abb ye toh uncle hi batae ge..

soon shreya's dad come..

s. d and r. d shake hand...

s. d - nice to meet u mr. Robert...

r. d - nice to meeting u mr. Ajay... lya hum apke cabin mein chal kar baat kare...

s. d - ya sure kyu nahi...

( and they went )...

abhi nodded something to shreya... shreya understand that...

both went from there..

**_in office.._**ajay - no sir app honge apni country ke... education minister but this is india sir..

robert - mr. ajay just understand... hum yaha bacho ko western culture padhae ga.. or dekhna kitna door - door se log ise padhne ae ge..

ajay - dekhiye mr. Robert i respect u lekin.. app British humesha logo ko humari country ke bare mein negative or apki country ke bare mein positive bata te ha..

Robert - dekhi mr. ajay isme profit apka hi ha.. or wese bhi college ke badle. mein apko world billionaires ki list mei shamil kardu ga..

ajay (controlling his anger) - dekhiye mr. robert or bhi colleges ha..

robert - thats not famous and big like ur college

ajay - dekhiye apke izzat darr insan ha or mein ek hindustani jise apne desh se bahut pyar ha or mujhe pata ha ki applogo ne azzadi se pehle education system mein kya kya chapa tha hindustaniyo ke barre mein... dekhiye mere sabar ka imthlehan matt lijiye or chale jaiye.. yaha se..

robert got up..

robert. - apka college toh apse lekar hi rahu ga... and he went..

shreya and abhijeet had listened everything from window...

shreya - abhijeet tumhara kya kehna ha insab ke bare mein..

abhi - mere according jo uncle ne kaha thik kaha..

shreya - sahi keh rahe ho tum lekin robert ek foreigner ha... or tumhe pata hi ha government kitni power deti ha inlogo..

abhi - shreya kuch nahi hoga.. just relax..

(suddenly bell rang)...

abhi - abb ye sab chodo or chalo mera hi lecture ha..

and they went..

**_on other side.._**

robert made call someone...

Robert - kill him... (and he kept the phone)

**_ajay cabin._**

ajay think somthing and press the bell attendent came in..

ajay - foren Proffesar abhijeet ko bula o..

attendent - yes sir...

(and he went.. after sometime abhijeet come inside)

abhi - yes sir..

ajay - abhijeet mujhe pata ha or tumhe pata hi chal gaya hoga ki kya hua ha yaha.. ( abhi downed his head) abhijeet mujhse ek waad karo ki mujhe chahe jo marji ho jae lekin ye angrezi rajj phirse nahi ane chahiye..

abhi (shockingly) - uncle app

ajay - wada karo beta.. meri beti ka dhyan rakho ge or uska hath Daya ke hath mein do ge (abhi looked at him he smiled) janta hu beta vo pyar karti ha uska dad hu... bolo wada karte ho na..

abhi (smile) - uncle shreya sirf apki beti nahi meri behen ha.. usse rakhi bhi uski raksha karne..ke liye bandhta hu..mein.. i promise app jaesa apo chahe ge wesa hi hoga..

ajay (smile) - i am proud of u beta.. pata nahi zindagi tumhari har mod par parikasha kyu leti ha.. (abhi smiled sadly) ab jao..

abhi went..

**_at night_**

abhi shreya home

both were sleeping in there room suddenly the phone rang of shreya..

shreya - hello... (she shock to listen somthing the phone slipped from his hand)

**_in college_**

crowd was there.. cid and ambulance siren was also there.. the car stop... shreya.. got down instantly and ran...abhi also got down.. and ran after her...

shreya cut through the crowd abhijeet also ran after her.. shreya stop and shock to see the person lieing in pool of blood.. abhijeet also shocked to see the person.. shreya.. was going to ran towards the body but abhi stop..

shreya (crying) - jeet jane do mujhe (to body) papa uthiye na.. papa.. (abhi instantly hug her she brust out crying)..

abhi (to watchman) - ye sab kese..

voice - ye puchna tumhara nahi humara kaam ha..

abhi turned and saw suraj.. and digVijay with there team anger ran inside his body

dig - mr. abhijeet.. app bhool rahe ha ki app abb ek cid officer nahi ha ( all shocked to listen that no one knows that abhijeet is a cop)

abhi - ye koi jawab nahi ha mr. digvijay.. as a family member i have right to know what happened...

suraj (with evil smile) - family or tumhari... tum toh vo hi ho na jisne apni maa ko mar dala or apne bhai se door ha kyuki tum uspar khatra ban gae the...

digvijay - suraj (to abhijeet) thik ha bata dete ha.. suscide kiya ha inhone.. (abhi looked at him with shock shreya also looked him with shock)

shreya - ye jooth ha (to abhijeet) dad esa nahi kar sakte ha..

suraj - ye sach ha hume note mila...

(he show the evidence to abhi.. abhi took the evidence and started reading ).

**_mein ajay ajj se ye college british education officer mr. Robert ko sonf ta hu... mene pehle unki kafi bezzity ki... or college dene se mana kiya.. iss sharmind gi ko mein nahi jhel sakta.. mein nahi chahta ki duniyaa ke kahe ki.. pehle bezzity ki or ab haar manli.. islea mein ab marna chahta hu iss gum mein nahi jeena chahta.. ki the great robert ki bezzity mene ki... _**

abhi was shocked to listen that...

suraj - ye video bhi ha jisme inke.. byaan record ha..

digvijay (announcing) - tama sabooto ko dekhte hue ye faisla kiya jaa sakta ha ki mr ajay ne suscide kiya ha..

adi - dekhiye hum nahi mante...

suraj - agar ye court.. baat court kahe.. toh ( all were silent) ok then see u at court tomorrow... akash lash uthao or lejao kar faisla sunne ke baad lash sonfi jae gi..

(and they went)..

no one sleep that shreya was crying.. abhi was silent...

**_next evening.._**

abhi do last ritual of mr. ajay as they consider him as his son..

**_background - tammam saboot or gawaho ko dekhte hue adalat ye faisla karti. ha ki mr. ajay ne suscide kiya ha or unki akhri iccha ko dekhte hue... ye adalat _****_college ko_**

**_mr. robert joki ek british education officer reh chuke ha unhe sonph ti ha.._**

**_so guys ye tha Independence Day twist... plz review karke bataiye ga kesa laga... _**


	13. indian or foreigner

**_so guys here is next update thanku all for reviewing... plz give me ur more support and love_**

**_at night.._**

shreya was thinking and looking outside window she herd a knock..

shreya ( low tone) - ajao..

abhi enter inside.. with plate.. he saw shreya.. he kept a plate.. and came near shreya..

abhi - shreya khana khalo..

shreya - bhai kya apko bhi lagta ha...dad ne atamhatya ki ha..

abhi - dekho shreya court ka faisla ha esa.. lekin mujhe bhi kuch garbarh lag rahi..

shreya - ab hum kya kare

abhi - hum kuch nahi kar sakte shreya..

**_at morning.._**

abhi asked shreya to join the college again and she agreed...

**_in college_**

abhi was teaching the lessons to all there was no enjoyment as earlier.. suddenly Robert enter inside.. and look at class.. all class stood up shreya also angrily

robert (to abhi) - hey u whats ur name

abhi - abhijeet..

robert - whatever wese dekhne mein lagta ha kafi acha padate ho.. tabhi sabhi present ha..

abhi - tarif keliye shukriya sir... lekin app yaha..

Robert - areh..ha.. mein ye kehne aya tha ki stop studying this.. make them study this ( and he throw the book)..

abhi - but sir this book is not use in our country... and the language is very tough..

Robert - i haven't ask u what is right or what is wrong...now i am the trusty of the school or jese mein bolu ga vesa hi hoga..

abhi - agar app bura na mane toh ek bat puchu...kya apke pass yaha ke education minister ka agreement ha..

Robert - yes i have.. (to his servant ) hey just show him..

(servant gave the paper he gave the papers to abhi... abhi saw the paper and took a sight...)

Robert - ab clear hogaya ya koi or proof bhi chahiye.. (abhi downed his head) ab mein jesa bolta hu vesa karo... (to servant) sabhi mein ye books distribute kardo.. (and he went)..

abhi looked at students and all students were looking at depressed...

abhi - mein ata hu..

and he went

**_in the cabin_**

abhi came.

abhi - sir this is not fare. sir half month ho chuka ha or agar Sllybus ese change kiya toh bahut se students depressed ho jae ge.. or graduate nahi ho pae ge..

robert - so what or wese bhi tum log medical non medical ke field mein kya karo ge.. dekho abhijeet jo bache yaha se graduate hokar jae ge insab ke baad unhe hum bahar ke desho mein kaam karvae ge.. just think kitna naam roshan kare he vo Hindustan ka humare pass NASA ha ASRC ha tum. logo ke pass kya ha..

abhi - humare pass ISRO ha ISRC ha..or jese app soch rahe ha na mr. Robert ki hindustan ke medical ,engineer, lawer, CA le field mein kuch hasil nahi kiya toh ye apki galatfemi ha... or apki jankari le liye bata du.. ki hum hindustaniyo ne kya kiya ha.. humne 14 August 2018 ko magal grah par rocket launch kiya jis par amm desho ke mutabik sabse cum kharcha hu or iss sal hum logo ne chandaryan 2 launch kiya, jo applog medical field mein surgery kar rahe ha na vo humare vedo mein ha.. , world greatest mathmatician was from our country... or is sal jo case.. gaya tha na international case mein mr. jadav ka wo bhi ek indian lawyer ne jeeta and he took Rs 1 only for that case..apko pata ha sir... aplog kaam karte ha paisa kamne ke liye apni country ki economy badane ke liye.. lekin hum kaam karte ha.. apne desh ki logo ki seva or desh ki shaan badane ke liye..

robert - mr. abhijeet app jante ha.. ki app kise baat kar rahe ha.. esi batmezze ki saza jante ha app kya ha..

abhi - kya kare ge app college se nikale ge... for that mein apko ye bata du ki iss suscide note par ye bhi likha ha ki Proffesar abhijeet se unko job na chini jae or court ke is base par order mere pass bhi ha mr. Robert so i am sorry to say ki app mujhe chah kar bhi nikal nahi pae ge..

(and he started going but stop in way)..

abhi - or ha mr. Robert jate jate ye bhi kehdu ki apko jo karna ha kare lekin... app or apka ye education system yaha zayada der ruk nahi pae ge..

(and he went )

Robert picked the telephone..

robert - hello... fix my meeting urgently with minister

**_outside.._**

abhi come angrily...

abhi (pov) - tujhe kya laga robert handwriting sirf tu hi cheat kar sakta ha.. mein nahi

shreya - jeet... jeet..

shreya came near him

shreya - jeet..is book ke kuch pages mene padhe ha.. jeet is book mein kewal foreigner scientists ha.. indian research ke bare mein zikar hi nahi ha.. ulta.. india ne jo experiments karne waqt kuch galtiya ki thi... sirf vo hi ha...

abhi - shreya ye log apni sanskriti padhakar or india ki sanskriti ko neecha dikhana chahte ha.. taki ye sab padhkar bache foreign jae unhe waha labour mile.. at least prices...

shreya - ye thik nahi ha.. students kya soche ge ki indian scientist itne Bewakuf the..

abhi - nahi esa nahi hoga...

shreya - toh fir..

abhi - shreya. ab hume text modifing technique use kare ge jaha - jaha indian society ke bare mein bura bhala likha ha use thoda modify karke batae...

shreya - iska matlab hum inhe roke ge nahi..

abhi - kese roke hum unhe..shreya humare pass koi bhi rasta nahi ha...

shreya - education minister se milo..

abhi - wo bhi bik chuka ha..

shreya (shockingly) - what..

abhi - ha..jab uske papers dekhe toh usme permission granted thi jabki use permission ko pane ke liye time lagta ha.. bahut sare procedure hote ha lekin inhe itni jadi permission milgai... jabki isse ae abhi hafta nahi hua...

shreya - esi baat ha toh we can't do anything..

abhi (pov) - yeh samye nahi ha ki mein shreya ko ye batau ki mr. ajay ka suscide nahi muder hua ha...lekin iss case ko firse kholne ke liye mujhe ek team chahiye lekin mumbai cid team mein nahi chun sakta mujhe vishvass ha ki acp sir razzi nahi hoge mujhe ek esi team banani hogo jo acp sahab se door reh kar kaam karna pasand karti ho.. or mujhe pata ha ki ye kaam kon kare ge...

**_so guys kon hoga abhijeet ki team mein...? jane ke liye bane rahiye... _**


	14. team

**_hey guys thanks for the reviews..._**

**_giys i hope apko isme diye hue characters pata ho bata na konse ha... or manav kon hoga..._**

**_on other side.._**

a girl was checking the wrist watch on her hand..

girl (to girl) - achi ha na..

girl 2 - arh yarr tujh par har ghari suit karti ha..

voice - sahi kaha apne..

(all turned saw a boy)..

boy - sahi kaha...app par toh har ek ghadi jachti ha app ha hi itni sundar...

girl 1 - oh apki tarrif..

boy - log pyar se mujhe akshay kehte ha..

voice - or ye mujhe pyar se honey kehti ha..

akshay turn at back and saw a well built man.. the man came and started pushing him

man - kya problem ha kabse dekh raha hu tu meri biwi ko ched raha ha.. (all gathered)

akshay - app mujhe ese nahi baat kar sakte.

person 1 - kya baat ha bhai shaab...

man - meri biwi ko ched raha he ye..

person 2 - kyu be ghar par maa bhene nahi ha..

akshay - dekhiye..

person 3 - dekh te kya ho dosto maro isse... (listening this akshay ran.. people also ran after them..)

**_on road_**

akshay was running.. and people were behind him.. akshay saw a car backdoor open he jump in that.. the driver ran the car akshay took a sight..

akshay - thanks..

man - its ok senior inspector akshay...

akshay look at the man..

akshay - tum..

(and he become unconscious the driver wear the mask)..

**_in a restaurant_**

a couple enter inside... and went to desk..

man - humara table book ha..

r - table no. 5 sir..

couple went to.. the seat..

girl - kya jarurat thi manav iitne mehenge hotel mein book karne ki..

manav - areh itni khoobsurat wife ho.. toh kon razzi na ho itna kharacha karne keliye..

girl - tum kuch jayada hi tarif kar rahe ho manav..

suddenly man started coughing badly all attention got there.. the man fall.. all gathered his friend also.. girl and manav went near the man..

girl - ek minute mein doctor hu let me check..

she went near the man and check his heartbeat.. she felt anger.. and slap the man hard the man got up

friend 1 - wah app toh magician bhi ha..

girl - ye magic nahi tha bus iski bill dekhke hawa nikal gai bus vo nikal di..

friend 2 - lekin apko kese pata..

manav - areh forensic expert dr. niyati pradhan ko nahi pata hoga toh kise pata hoga...

all clapped due to pradhan 's excellence..

and soon all get back.. to seat.. manav and niyati also sat.. on the seat..suddenly a waiter come and hand over a slip to manav..

niyati - ye kya.. khaya piya kuch nahi or bill thama diya..

manav read in the slip

**_* i know who are u nad ur past... and for knowing me..meet me at backside of restaurant *_**

manav - niyati tum order karo mein ata hu..

niyati - kaha ja rahe ho.

manav (fake smile) - vo.. vo.. washroom jakar aya..

niyati - thik ha.. jao..

manav went..

**_backside of restaurant_**

manav came outside suddenly someone..

kept hanky on his face and made him unconscious...

**_in restaurant_**

niyati - ye manav kaha reh gaya..

and she went.. to see

niyati - ye kya backside door open ha..

she went to see there someone kept hanky on her face and made her unconscious..

girl and boy under mask..

girl - oh toh ye ha dr. niyati..

boy - areh yarr pucho mat kitna naak mein dum karti ha..

girl - ab kiski bari..

boy.. throw the picture on bonnet ..

girl - isse kyu..

boy - crackinhmg..

girl - cracking or ye?

boy - ha chahe ye lasho se darti ha.. lekin she is brilliant in cracking code..

**_on other side.._**

a girl was moving on road... suddenly a car stop at front.. and 2 person came outside the car

girl - (in fear) k.. k.. kon ho tum

but they didn't listen and make her unconscious and put her.. in car..

girl (under mask) - next..

boy - the leader..

girl nodded

boy - or ye kaam tum karo gi..

girl (shocked) - mein.. akeli..

boy - areh yarr sirf call karna ha tumehe..

girl - ok.. give me the phone..

boy - apna use karo mera number unke pass ha..

girl - sidha keh do balance nahi ha... (she dialled no. in phone)..

**_at home.._**

person picked up the phone..

person - hello..

girl (tearly) - sir plz sir mujhe bacha lijiye sir plz sir ye log mujhe. marr dale ge..

person - kon ho tum kaha ho abhi..

girl - sir Goddown no. 8 malabar street.. ahhh..

person - hello.. hello... damit phone cut ho gaya...

**_on other side_**

boy (under mask) - very good achi acting ki..

girl - apse sikhi ha.. vese apko lagta ha ki vo ae ga..

boy - acp ha kyu nahi ae ga..

**_in goddown_**..

acp enter inside.. with gun.. and went forward masked girl and boy were standing near the door.. the boy 1 instantly started covring his mouth but acp attack with his elbow... and started beating him.. another boy 2 came.. from back.. and put hanky on acp's mout acp fall.. boy 1 removed his mask.. girl also removed her mask

boy 2 to boy 1..

boy 2 - app thik ha abhijeet sir..

abhi - ha aditya mein thik hu.. lekin tum yaha kese.. (indicated at girl)

adi - shreya ne mujhe sab kuch bata diya tha sir...

abhi saw anat shreya..

shreya - jeet adi mera bhai jesa dost ha.. or martial arts ka expert bhi.. islea mene ise bata diya..

abhi - thik kiya tum aditya device or hacking ki dekh reh tum karo ge..

adi - par sir.. app ye in sab ko kese jante ha..

Shreya - aditya tum us se puch rahe ho jo in ke sath kaam kar chuka ha..

adi - matlab..

shreya look at abhi forward his for shake...

abhi - ex senior inspector abhijeet cid mumbai..

shreya - who is back in his form..

adi shocked... he forward his trembling hand abhi just touched his hand and become unconscious.. and fall

shreya - iss kya hua..

abhi - ab samaj aya kyu nahi revel kar raha identity college mein..

shreya - acha kiya nahi reveal ki.. ab iska kya kare..

abhi - uthalo or dalo andar..

shreya - akele daya samajh rakha ha..

listening daya 's name abhi become silent... and sad..

shreya (sadly downed her head) - i am sorry mera matlab vo nahi tha..

abhi smiled sadly and gave a side hug to her...

**_guys don't worry daya jaldi shamil hoga... _**


	15. welcome special beuro

**_hey guys i am back_**

**_mansi - i know yarr ye sab special beuro ke cast ha.. but koi baat nahi 2-3 chapter ke baad daya enter hoga..._**

**_thanku abhii, gautam, emaan ,lucky for ur reviews..._**

**_now enjoy my next update_**

on other side..

in room

soon all open.. there eyes.. there was dark every where..

niyati - manav... manav kaha ho tum..

acp (shockingly) - dr. niyati pradhan app

niyati (pov) - acp ajatshatru..

niyati - acp shab app... bhi yaha manav kaha ha..

ajatshatru- manav?..

manav - mein yaha hu... niyati..

ajatshatru (pov) - ye awazz toh suni hui. lagti ha..

akshay - sir app log yaha..

ajatshatru (shockingly) - akshay tum..

voice -ek minute app ek dusre ko jante ha..

all turn and saw girl. .

akshay - app

girl - mein divyana.. ex sub inspector cid mumbai (all shocked)

niyati. - tum bhi cid se ho..

divyana - iska matlab app bhi..

ajatshatru - cid special bureau...

manav - lekin hume yaha kyu band kiya pada...

ajatshatru - vo hi toh hum soch rahe ha vese tum kon ho..

niyati - acp sahab ye mere husband ha..

akshay - lekin inhe kyu kidnap kiya yaha toh sab cid.. se ha..

manav - a.. a.. app ye sab chodiye or bataiye nikle kese..

divyana - sir ye dikhiye yaha arrow bana hua ha..

all came near it..

akshay - ye toh darwaze ki taraf ishara kar raha ha..

ajatshatru - follow it or ha be Alert ..

all started following arrow.. they came out from the room they saw a narrow... stairs going down..

ajatshatru - sidiya..

manav - sir music bhi Chal raha..

ajatshatru - chalo neeche..

all came down.. and shock to see the scenerio the big stairs were in the center..

niyati - sir yaha par toh disco type party chal rahi ha..

ajatshatru - lagta ha kisi ne ghatiya prank kiya ha.. chalo yaha se..

(they were going suddenly the lights got off.. and the door closed.. all herd the foot steps sound.. all turned and saw a man coming down there was dark only a single light was coming from his back..his face was not clear he was wearing a black long coat.. and under it white.. t - shirt.. and big hat on his head covering his face his back was in front of the team)

man - itni jaldi kya ha ajat..

ajatshatru - kon ho tum..

manav - or hume kyu... kidnap kiya..

man - itna janlo.. inspector **daksh.**. ki mein vo hu jiske karan tum abhi zinda ho..

all looked at manav.. with shock...

niyati - daksh? lekin tum toh manav ho..

daksh was going to speak.. but man spoke..

man - naam badalna pada.. inhe taki duniya se bache.. rahe.. or izzat or sharif duniyaa jeiye ye..

ajat - lekin ye tumhe kese pata ha.. kon ho tum.. kyu kaid kiya ha..

man (laughing) - tumhari adat ab bhi nahi gai tum pehle bhi ladte the.. abhi ladte ho.. infact tum sab ki.. (to divyana) kyu mene thik kahana divyana lasho se darna.. abhi tak nahi hata tumhara.. (to akshay) and senior inspector akshay.. tumhara.. ladkiyo ke sath falart karna abhi tak nahi gaya..(ajatshatru glare at akshay.. akshay down his eyes)..

niyati - kon ho tum.. or tumhare baki sathi kaha ha..

man - esa nahi milvau ga... tum logo ke swagat ke liye jashn toh hona chahiye..

and.. he clap his hand ..

a man came.. he took off his..long coat and weat a black leather jacket ..

background -Sohneya!

Back to the race!

**_he again snapped his finger music starts.._**

man -Toone kar di hai thodi dooriyan

Daba ke rakhi dil mein sau farebiyan

Elan hai yeh zakhmi jigar ka

Hun vekh tamasha chhad gallan saariyan

**_he turn but he kept his hat in front of his face.. team was able to see his dark eyes.. and started dancing _**

Jhoothi mohabbat hai teri fitrat

Har martaba sau dafa toone kiya daga

Nasha tera, nasha nasheela nasheela hai

Allah duhai hai

Phir jaan pe aayi hai

Ab to tabahi hai

Haan tere pyar mein

Allah duhai hai

Phir jaan pe aayi hai

Ab to tabahi hai

Haan tere pyar

Allah duhai hai

Phir jaan pe aayi hai

Ab to tabahi hai

Haan tere pyar mein

**_he indicated at a direction.. all saw there.. and saw a girl.. the girl came near man_**

man -Zindagi tujhko kaise mod pe phir le aayi

Kuchh lamhon mein duniya se hogi teri rihayi

Tere ghunahon ki saza tujhe mile abhi

Hum bhi nahi chhodenge, na chhodega ilahi

girl -Junoon bhi tu, nasha bhi tu, talab tu meri

Mitana hai tujhi ko to yeh zid hai meri

Jayega tu kahan pe tujhi pe nazrein meri

Main kar doon tabah tujhe yeh zid hai meri

Nasha tera, nasha nasheela nasheela hai

Allah duhai hai

Phir jaan pe aayi hai

Ab to tabahi hai

Haan tere pyar mein

Allah duhai hai

Phir jaan pe aayi hai

Ab to tabahi hai

Haan tere pyar

**_he indicated at other direction a spot light falls on a college boy.. how show his dance moves.. the boy came near man and share high.fy_**

man - Aaja aa jashan tu mana le

Kal se tu mere hawale

Masti ke laga labon se pyale

Kal se tu mere hawale

Phir shuru ab daud yeh

Is baat kar gaur le

Kar na abhi bas le maze coz

We're coming back to the race

We're coming back to the race

We're coming back to the race

**_(he throw his hat team shocked to see the man) _**

Allah duhai hai

Phir jaan pe aayi hai

Ab to tabahi hai

Haan tere pyar mein

Allah duhai hai

Phir jaan pe aayi hai

Ab to tabahi hai

Haan tere pyar

We're coming back to the race

ajatshatru - abhijeet.. tum.. ese matlab tumne humara kidnap kiya.. or ye sab...

(abhi coming near him)..

abhi - kar na pada..

akshay - lekin kyu..

abhi - kahi shanti mein baat kare..

**_in room_**all were sitting on the bed or sofa.. and abhi was in mid.. and shreya and adi on his both side..

ajatshatru - oh toh tum chahte ho ki ye case hum solve kare.. or wo unofficial...

abhi - ha.. ajat

daksh - lekin sir app apni...team i mean acp sir, daya sir, freedy or bakiyo se bhi toh madat le sakti ha..

(abhi become sad)..

shreya - nahi sir.. actually abhijeet ab cid mein nahi ae..

all shocked..

akshay - (shocked) what lekin kyu...

abhi - kafi lambi kahani ha.. fir kabhi sunau ga..

ajat - lekin ye bata do ki tumne cid chodi ha.. ya.. cid se bahar nikal diye gae..

abhi - dono hi.. ab case ki baat kare...

niyati - dekho abhijeet mana ki... mein tumhe pasand karti hu still now..

**_abhi gulped saliva of ocwardness ..shreya started coughing.. daksh was looking at her.._**niyati - lekin ye kaam mushkil ha... iske liye lash chahiye.. or ek forensic lab..

abhi - forensic lab ki fikar app mat kijiye dr. pradhan..ye farm house mera (and sighed sadly) or daya ka lekin yaha ab koi nahi att so u can work here...

ajat - lekin lash ka kya..

abhi - i am sorry lekin apko crime scene ki photo hi help leni hogi...

akshay - lekin ye kaam on duty bhi toh kar sakte ha..

abhi - nahi akshay.. jinhone bhi ye murder plan kiya ha.., case jeeta ha, or college par kabza kiya ha.. vo kafi shatir ha or bade ha on duty agar ye kaam hua.. toh.. problem hogi..

divyana - (in fear) le.. le.. lekin sir isme mera kya kaam..

abhi - divyana mujhe iss case mein ek leader (pointing at ajat) ,ek doctor (point at niyati) , ek senior inspector (point at akshay) , ek language or code expert kimm or ek dokhebazz (looking at daksh who downed his head...) jo kisi ko bji dokha de de sake uski zarurat thi..

( ajat also looked at daksh..)

ajat (to abhi) - lekin tumhe kyu lagta ha ye muder ha..

abhi - ajat... maut hone se pehle mr. ajay..ka ek admi ke sath jhagra hua tha... jiska naam robert ha..

akshay - ab ye kon ha..

abhi - mr. Robert london ka ek education minister tha pehle.. ab india aya ha.. or ate hi yaha kabza karliya... or jisdin mr. ajay ki death hui.. uske kuch waqt pehle hi undono ka jhagra hua tha..mr. Robert ne ate saar hi sabhi books.. change kardi ha.. (all shocked) sara syallabus indians ke khilaf ha...indians ke bare mein sirf negative likha hua ha..

divyana - toh app education minister se baat kijiye..

abhi - vo khud mila hua ha (all shocked)...

ajat - kya sachme..

abhi - abhi conform nahi ha.. lekin mujhe shak ha (to aditya ) vo file dena..

(aditya gave it abhi open it.. )..

abhi - ye dekho.. ye ha permission letter jo usne. mujhe show kiya tha..

adi - sir apko ye kese mila..

abhi - jab robert ka dhyan idhar udhar tha.. tab click karke printout nikala.. mein chata hu app ye writing match kijiye...

niyati - abhijeet.. uske liye unki handwriting chahiye..

abhi - wo apko jaldi mil jae ga..

shreya - vo kese lao ge tum..

abhi - mera appointment ha unke sath ek ghante mein.. tab tak ek kaam karo shreya tum iss robert ki kundli nikalo.. ( to. ajat) adi tum sabhi ko room dikhado.. taki ye apna kaam karle.. ajat plz lead karna insab ko.. or ha kuch bhi karke cid.. mumbai ko ye baat pata nahi chalni chahiye.. (and he started going )

ajat - ek minute abhijeet wese tumhara get up kafi cool ha..

niyati - samjhdar to lagte ho hi abb itne fit and fine, handsome nd cool hogae ho kamal ha..

akshay - wese tum par kitni ladkiya.. marto hogi na plz meri setting karvado kisi ke sath..

(abhi nodded in disappointment)

divyana - ajj pehli barr sir ko ese getup. mein dekha nahi toh wo boring.. lagte the..

ajat - wese abhijeet ne cid kyu chodi shreya...

shreya - actully and he narrates everything from ch 1 all felt bad..

shreya (concluding) - hum log chahkar bhi nahi rook pae..vo le gae daya ko

ajat - ye acha nahi kiya... sir..ne...

**_so kesa laga i hope bore nahi kiya hoga... plz review.. _**


	16. corruption

**_thanku mansi, sab, learning pen, abhi, emaan , gautam for reviews love u guys.._**

**_now enjoy..._**

characters

dinkar - enducation minister.. greedy person..

baba - baba cum... ravan zayda.. bure kamo mein number one.. logo ko ullu bana or dinkar ko elections jitwana unke baie hath ka khel ha..

**_in cabin.._****_two person were were cheering the glass of wine_**

dinkar.. - mana padhe ga... kya baba bante ho tum or tumhare hazaro bhagat mere elections mein jeetne ki chabi..

baba - (with evil smile) thanku..

dinkar - wese mr. robert ki daat deni pade gi matlab itna paisa de diya hume ki humari.. anhe wali peedhiya mauj kare gi.. wese tum par log vishvass kese karlete ha

baba - hindustaniyo ko Bewakuf bana bahut asan ha jaldi hi baba or andhvish par vishvas karlete ha.. kyuki.. insan ha toh... darr ha or darr ha toh..

dinkar - andhvishvass ha.. ( both Started laughing)

baba - or phir kya kah diya ki agar iss party ko vote kiya toh.. apka kalyaan hoga. shani ka saya hate ga.. phir kya man gae vo..or ab tumhe koi. replace bhi nahi kar pae ga..

dinkar - wo kese..?

baba - areh mr. robert ki policy ke karan.. hum yaha foreigners ko study visa de ge.. or unhe job dilwae ge.. or wese bhi.. angrezo ko konsa intrest hota ha.. politics mein..

dinkar - agar koi hindustani agaya..

baba - aega toh tab na jab use kuch samjh hogi mr. robert ne kaha ha. ki wo hindustaniyo ko itna mushkil Sllybus dege ki unki jaan nikal jae gi or pass hone hi nahi de ge.. agar degree nahi toh job kese..

(both shared highfy and laugh... they herd a knock on door)

dinkar - lagta ha agaya..

baba - kon..

dinkar - areh yaar koi banda ane wala tha keh raha tha ek complaint ha college ka Proffesar ha..

baba - chalo fir lelo position

**_abhi was standing in front of a person who was sitting on chair.. and a baba was sitting aside...in shorts and t shirt person look at his watch.._**dinkar(to baba) - baba kya ab hum vartlab karna prarambh kare..

baba - avashya putr dinkar..

dinkar (to abhi) - abb bataiye kya kaam ha.. or app kon ha..

abhi. - dekhiye.. mein.. (but danik stop him)

dinkar ( to baba ) - baba kya ye uchit wakt ha.. baat karne ka.

baba -graho ki stithi thik ha karo vartlab... lekin sirf 5 minute..

dinkar (to abhi) - ab boliye kya baat ha..

abhi took a deep breath and contol his anger...

abhi - sir mera naam abhijeet ha.. or mein ek college ka Proffesar hu.. sir

dinkar - dekhiye apke pass 5 minute ha.. mujhe apke naam par or apki kundali jane ka. koi shok nahi ha.. kamkam bataiye kya ha..

abhi - sir mr.. robert.. ne humare college infact sabhi colleges mein syllabus ko badal dala ha.. lekin this is not fair sir...bacho ke pass sirf 9 mahine ha.. or itna burden...

dinkar - toh ye problem students ki ha tumhari nahi.. tum kyu itna bhadak rahe ho exam toh bacho ne hi dena.. ha na.

abhi - sir sawal sirf exam ka nahi bacho ke future ka bhi ha.. or sir app ek bari inki books dekhiye.. indian history ke bare mein negative likha hua bus.. this is not fair...

dinkar - toh kya kare app hi bataiye..

abhi. - sir i think. hume mr. robert ko.. allowed nahi karna chahiye..

dinkar(to baba) - appka kya kehna ha. baba..

baba got up and went near abhi..and kept his hand on is head.. and closed his eyes.. abhi was confused... baba removed his hand.. and open his eyes..

baba (to danik) - putr dinkar.. ye toh ek desh bhagt nikla..

both started laughing abhi was feeling angry..

dinkar got up. and came near abhijeet..

dinkar - toh tum chahte ho ki.. mr. robert yaha se hat jae.. toh ye kaam tumhara kabhi nahi hoga.. (abhi looked at him).. abhijeet tum nahi chahte ki iss desh mein phirse britishers ae or swarg bana de.. humare hindustan ko ya humare.. bache unka culture padhe... or seekhe..

abhi - sir mana ki unhone.. kai hill station bane unhone india mein lekin sir unhone jo hindustan ko gulam banaya unke sath bura bartav kiya uska kya.. sir ye achi baat ha ki bache unka culture padh rahe ha lekin apne culture ko daba kar.. ye thik nahi ha..

dinkar- dekhiye mr. abhijeet..appko salary sirf bacho ko padhane ke liye.. deti ha neta logo ko padhane ki nahi..

abhi - lekin sir.. yeh situation itni easy nahi ha...jese app le rahe ha

dinkar - dekho abhijeet agar humre pass koi solution hua toh bate ge.. thik ha.. ab ache bacho ki tarha ghar jao..hmm. or ha (he took out 100 ruppee note and kept on his hand) ye lo tumhari advance salary abb rona maat ki itna padha rahe ho or salary itni cum hmm.. jao jao..

abhi felt anger he clutched his first..

baba (to dinkar) - purt tumhara vishraam ka same hogaya ha chalo chale..

(nd they went.. abhi punched the table hard)

**_in home.._**

all were on table discussing something suddenly abhi enter and directly went inside his room... all looked at him..

ajatshatru - ise kya hua..

(shreya gulped her anger in fear... and got up.. and went all started following her they reached near the room and saw the door open they were shocked to see the scenerio.. )

abhi was in black vest and punching the bag continuesly.. to relaze his anger.. shreya came near him

shreya - jeet kya hua ha bato to sahi..

but abhi pushed... her she fall on bed and he started beating punching bag again... akshay came near him... but abhi's anger was on high pitched that he pushed him divyana was sweating with fear..

niyati - daksh jao dekh kya rahe ho..

daksh - areh gussa dekha uska usne akshay ko raste se hata diya toh mein kya hu..

adi (pov) - shukar haha kisi ne inke samne.. batmezze nahi ki nahi toh wo kab ka..

ajatshatru - abhijeet ruk jao.. its an order

abhi punched the bag last time.. on the bag hardly that the sandy substance from it came out... all shocked..

shreya stood up... and came near... him..

shreya. - hua kya ha bato ge abb

abhi sat tiredly on bed...

abhi - kya batu yarr. (and he narrates everything) ye s* matri bhi mila hua.. or uska vo baba..nirav bhi..

akshay - baba nirav vo hi mashoor baba jispe kahi baar arop lage lekin saboot na milne par.. choot jata ha...

abhi - sahi kaha akshay.. tumne.. wese case kya bada agge..

shreya - bhai ek lead mili ha.. shayad humari musibat bad jae..

abhi - kya lead mili ha..

shreya - abhijeet ye robert william ka great grandson ha.. jo year 1813 before independence india ka education officer tha

ajatshatru - nahi abhijeet pictures mein kuch esa nahi mila or hum crime spot par bhi nahi jaa sakte nahi toh usse bhi..

abhi - crime spot par jane ka ek idea ha mere pass...

suddenly Aditya 's phone rang he picked up

adi - ha bol eman (shockingly) what lekin college mein har baar tiranga lehraya jata ha..bada sa function rakaha jata ha.. nahi kabhi nahi... independence day india ka ha.. na ki.. london ka.. abb kar bhi kya sakte ha.. (and he kept the phone)

divyana - k.. k.. kya baat ha..

adi - sir ye robert apni haad paar kar raha ha..

ajatshatru - kyu - kya hua ..?

adi - abhijeet sir app chaliye college mere sath..

abhi - hua kya ha...

but adi drag abhijeet..

shreya (to all) - sir esa kijiye app log yehi rahiye hum chalte ha agar app bhi ae ge toh robert ko shak hojae ga..

ajatshatru - thik ha jao (to all) and guys tum log koshish karo koi evidence mile koi..

**_in college.._**

abhijeet ,shreya nad aditya enter on bikes.. a ball was coming towards abhi but he caught it...

voice - hey u return my ball

trio turned and saw foreigners playing cricket... abhi saw them angrily..

boy - hey u indian how u are looking at me.. (he tried to push abhi but he was not able to move)..

adi - hey u guys i think u don't know to whom u are talking...

boy 2 - oh is he an actor...

(all laughed)

adi - no he is a physics.. Proffesar abhijeet..

all stopped laughing..and look at abhi.. abhi throw a ball..

abhi - go and play but be careful otherwise u know what can i do..

boy (to all) - we will see him later on comeon..

(and they went).

shreya - jeet ye angrez yaha. kya kar rahe ha..

voice - aditya.. (all turned and saw eman and gautam)

adi - kya hua emaan gautam ir ye sab..

gautam - yarr in logo ko Robert sir lekar ae ha ajj.. or kaha ha ki ye log yehi study kare ge or... class ko bhi divide kardiya indians or britishers ke beech mein...

emaan - or sir sirf ye hi nahi.. independence day ki planning ke liye.. hum sir se baat karne gae but.. unhone mana kardiya or kaha ki agar fehrana ha toh London ka fehra kyuki school ab unke under ha india ke under nahi..

(trio shocked)

shreya - jeet...

abhi - don't worry independence day par lehrahe ga to humara tiranga hi.. or mein baat karke auga unse...

**_so kesa laga.. guys agale chapter mein ma shayad daya sir ki entery karvau.. _**


	17. independence day

**_hey guys.. thanks for ur reviews actually guys kal mera ek important test ha institution mein or apko pata ha September mid terms.. sorry guys mene ye chapter... bhi time nikalke likha ha.. i hope u like it.. sorry mansi_**

**_guest and n13 - haa ye duo story ha.. duo scene is next chapter_**

**_mansi, emaan, abhii, lucky for reviews_**

**_in cabin_**

abhi enter..

abhi - sir mene suna ha app independence day par apna jhanda lehrana chahte ha.. college mein

Robert - correct..

abhi - kya mein jan sakta hu kyu..

robert - listen tum sirf yaha par padhate ho.. and u have no right to ask ur senior a question...

abhi - mr. robert i need my answer only..

robert - ok them.. iska jawaab ye ha ki college ab british ke under ha naki.. indians ke under.. toh fir college.. mein bhi humara flag hi lehrahe ga.. or isse college ki shaan bade gi..

abhi - sir humari shaan humara tiranga or uski rakhwale kar rahe beta ha... or agar humare college mein tiranga lehrahe ga.. to apse bhi upar shan hogi college ki.. wese pehli baar dekha ha.. kisi ko apni hi harr ka jashn mante hue..

robert - what do u mean..

abhi - meaning ki.. independence day humara... azzadi humari hui.

.ha or flag apka...mr. robert app ek baat bhul rahe ha.. jis din hume azzadi milithi usi din apki sarkar humare deshbhagto se mooh ki khakar gae the..

robert - oh toh tumhe bahut maan hai na apne tirange par..

abhi - sirf mujhr nahi pure Hindustan ko maan ha tirange par..

robert - thik ha toh mein bhi dekhta hu.. ki kese tumhara ye tiranga shaan se lehrata ha... thats a. challenge..

(and he went)..

abhi (pov) - ye kuch bada kar sakta ha..

**_and he ran.. outside.. _**

in abhijeet's house..

abhi enter..

abhi - aditya jaldi se wo chip activate karo... jo mene.. us mantri ke desk par lagai thi..

ajat - baat kya ha abhijeet..

abhi - mein bata hu pehle on karo mujhe lagta ha ye robert.. us dinkar ke pass gaya. ha..

divyana - sir pehle app ise laga lijiye..

(and she gave him head phones.. adi activated chip..)

robert (of laughing) - abbae aga mazza hazaro logo ki maut ke baad.. hindistan kya khas rehrahe ga tiranga ..(all shocked)

dinkar - uss desh premi.. acp pradyuman ka kya kare jo kisi ko nahi dekhta..

robert - finish him with other.. people.. abb hoga..9003 at 9...in 7 unhe boldijiye ga sabhi ..trimurti ke pass mile..

abhi removed his head phone..

niyati - ab kya kare..

abhi - divyana.. ye jonse nuber isne bole ha fata fat track karo..

divyana - s.. s.. sir wo mene pehle hi karliye.. actually.. mene ye side by side ye kaam kar rahi thi..

abhi was going to. say something..

akshay - great job khoobsurati ke sath sath akal bhi ha.. (and he recived a jard glance from abhi and ajat)..

abhi - great job divyana kafi samjhdar ho.. tum ese hi karte raho..

divyana felt little good and comfortable..

daksh - ab bato kya mila tumhe..

divyana - sir agar hum in pehle 4 numbers ki banawat alphabetically dekhe toh yeh boom banta ha.. or sir at 9 matlab 9 baje.. or 7 matlab 7 places..

niyati - lekin ye trimurti kya.. (all started thinking)

divyana - sir kahi iska. sanbandh.. elphanta caves se toh nahi.. wo par bhi toh.. trimurti ki ek satatue ha..

ajat - great job divyana..

shreya - mana padhe ga.. jeet.. team achi ha tumhari.. (but abhi was lost somewhere)..

shrey- abhijeet.

abhi jerk.. and look at her..

shreya - kya hua kya soch rahe ho..

abhi - shreya ye log.. acp sahab par bhi humla kare ge..

ajatshatru - areh ha.. ab unka kese dekhe.

abhi - ajat wo ye kaam beuro mein nahi kare ge.. kyuki waha bahut pehraha ha.. or cops bhi hote ha..

akshay - iska matlab wo kaam kisi unhe kahi bulakar kare ga.. lekin kaha..

daksh - kisi shaant ilake mein

abhi - sahi kaha daksh. (to adi) adi ek kaam karo acp sir ki gadi ka gps hack karke.. gaadi par nazaro rakho kall..

ajat - abhi phas jao ge tum..

abhi - acp sahab ki jaan bachane ke liye mein phas bhi jau mujhe koi parwah nahi.. (and he went all look at him )..

shreya - lekin ek baat ha.. yeh saat jagha mein ek jagha acp sir ha or baki kya...

niyati - kahi esa toh nahi ki puri elphanta caves ko udhane ka plan ha.

daksh - ab hum kya kare ge...

abhi - mein bata hu kya karna ha.. karna ha...idhar aoo..

all went near the table..

abhi - dekho.. ye 6 log yaha se yani elephanta caves ki trimurti ke se nikle ge.. or ek acp sir ke upar mandra raha hoga.. hum mein se 6 log.. elephanta jaege.. or 1 acp sir ke pass jinki position aditya hume bata rahe ga.. or elephanta jane wali team.. mein honge mein, shreya, akshay, daksh ,dr. pradhan or divyana

divyana (in fear) - s.. s.. sir mein.

abhi - ha koi problem..

divyana - sir mujhe gun se dar lagta ha.. (all looked at her) app aditya ko lejaiye.. mein.. apsabko batai jaugi acp sir ki position ka..

abhi - thik ha.. or ajat tum acp sahab ke pass jao ge..

ajat eyes fall on shreya who was behind abhi..who nodded no in with her eyes..

ajat - abhijeet esa karo tum acp sir. ke pass jao..

abhi - mein kyu..

shreya - abhi tumhe mumbai ke bre mein ache se pata ha or ajatshatru sir toh bahar ke case solve karte ha.. kyu haina sir...

ajat look at her nodded...

abhi - shreya tum janti hona

shreya - or abhijeet tumhe hi toh pata ha acp sir kaha kaha jate h.. or tumne abhi hi kaha ki.. acp sir ke liye tum kuch bhi kar sakte ho..

niyati - ek or problem ha.. agar hum unhe shoot kare ge.. or bomb diffuse kardege toh phas jae ge...

daksh - vo kyu..

niyati - daksh ye sirf hume pata ha.. ki wo bomb lekar ghum rahe ha lekin cid mumbai ki nazro mein or janta ki nazro mein humlog ek masoom ko maare ge.. kyuki humlog toh bomb door jake diffuse kare ge..na toh baki sabko kese proof kare ge ki wo ek attankvaadi ha vo mumbai ko udhane jaa rahe the..

abhi - hum logo ko proof nahi confuse kare ge..

daksh - matlab..

abhi - hum une ek samay par..ek hi caliber ki goli se alag - alag shoot kare ge lekin koshish karna ki kisi tarha finger prints na bache.. or mujhe pura yakin ha ki cid mumbai confuse hoe gi ki ek hi time mein alag - alag jagha or ek hi caliber ki goli..se kese khoon hua..

ajat - idea acha ha..

abhi - so get ready for mission azaadi diwas..

**_next day_**

15 august..

ajatshatru team reach to...elephanta caves..

ajatshatru - sabhi apne Bluetooth lagalo.. or abhijeet ke sath conference par raho..

abhi was at home his phone rang he pressed his Bluetooth

abhi - ha bolo ajat.

ajatshatru - abhi hum caves pahunch gae ga.. or hume wo log bhi milgae ha.. ye kya

abhi - kya hua..?

ajatshatru - abhi inki team divide ho rahi ha..

abhi - ok apni bhi team divide karo..

divyana - sir..

abhi ran near.. divyana who was working on computer

abhi - ha bolo..

divyana - sir acp sir nikal chuke ha..

abhi - ok (to ajatshatru ) mein nikal raha hu ajat..

ajat - ok all the best.. contact mein rehna..

abhi went and sat in black jeep.. he was in black shirt black leather jacket and black jeans he wears a black mask.. and started driving...

**_on other side.._**

**_acp was driving...and enjoying.. suddenly a man come in front of.. acp full of blood.. acp stop the car.._**

acp - oh my god..( he got down from the.. car.. and went to person)..

acp - hey ankhe kholo kon ho tum

person - r.. r.. raj..

acp - acha pehle tum gadi mein chalo tumhari halat bahut kharab lag rahi ha chalo jaldi..

and acp supported him raj smiled evilly..

acp made raj lie on the back.. and sat on the driving seat and took a turn..

**_abhi side.._**

abhi was driving when he listens something..

voice - ye kya..

abhi - kya hua divyana..

divyana - sir acp sir city hospital ki taraf mudh rahe ha..

abhi - what.. wo area toh sunsan ha.. kahi kuch garbarh na hojae.. (to ajat) ajat tum sab kaha ho..

ajatshatru - abhijeet sab divide hoge ha...ab ek cop ek criminal ke piche ha..

abhi - oh ab samjh aya ki yeh 6 jagha bomb kese blast kare ge.. guys jab mein bolu get ready to silencer laga lena gun par..

all - ok..

abhi speed up the car

**_on other side.._**

**_acp was driving through the forest.. raj was lying he opens his eyes and smiles evilly.. he took out a remote.._**

**_but suddenly acp applied a brake.. remote fall.. acp shock to see a man covring his way.. in middle of road.. and man was standing outside with pointing gun towards acp.. aco loaded his gun and came outside.._**

acp - kon ho tum..

man - mujhe apse nahi (pointing at person) use kaam ha..

acp point at gun towards him..

acp - oh toh tum ho jisne uski ye halat. ki..

man - mein apke in sawalo ka jawab nahi de sakta.. or apo gun mujhe sonph dijiye.. apni or hat kadi bhi...nahi toh goli sidha bonnet par maru ga.. ki gadi udh jae gi apki..

acp gave his gun and hand cuffs to him.. man went near passeger and open the door and pointed at the gun at raj..

man - bahar aa chal..

but suddenly gun fall from his hand as he recived a kick from...acp..

the man looked at acp.

acp - abhi kache ho bach

acp punched him on his face.. and hold his jacket from. back man remove his jacket.. and kicked the raj on his abdomen.. acp pulled the man and throw towards...the tree.. and punched on his abdomen..

**_on other side.._**

ajat - guys tell ur position..

niyati - Railway Station

shreya - press conference

akshay - market

daksh - boat..

aditya - hotel..

ajat - mein move threater mein abhijeet tum.. abhijeet

shreya - kya baat ha sir..

ajat - abhijeet jawab nahi de raha..

abhi - ahh..

all shocked with the voice..

**_abhi side.. _**

acp punched on his face he fall down ne. mean time.. he took the gun..

he was going to shoot but someone.. shoot on his shoulder.. the gun again fall acp was also shocked it was non other then raj...

acp (shocked) - tumhare pass gun kese..

raj ( smiling evilly) - tumhe khatam karne ke liye mein kuch bhi kar sakta hu.. **_manav bomb bhi ban sakta hu..._**

acp shocked..

raj was going to shoot but abhi throw the stone.. towards him.. the gun fall..

soon the fight start between them..

**_other side.._**

shreya - (shocked) - jeet jayada time nahi ha.. bomb ko diffuse bhi karna ha... insabhi ke pass bags ha..

**_abhi side.._**

abhi - acp sir handcuffs fenkiye jaldi..

acp throw hand cuffs... abhi instantly tied the one side on car door and other on raj hand..

raj - nahi mein ese nahi fail hosakta mein acp se badla lekar rahu ga..

abhi - mere rehte hue kabhi nahi hogaa..

and he jumped on bonnet.. and went on other side..

abhi - get ready guys..

( all got ready while putting silencer on guns)..

abhi ran near acp and started dragging

acp -kon ho tum.. kya karna chahte ho tum.. (guys abhi has covered his face islea acp sahab ko nahi pata vo kon ha)

abhi - zayda sawal mat kariye or jab gaadi agg pakad le toh bhaag iye ga..

abhi stop at a place.. and turn towards car..

abhi (shouted )- shoot..

and he shoot the gun.. bullet hit on car bumper and cause fire.. abhi drag acp.. and soon two blast occur in car. both falls on ground..

**_on the same time.._**

ajat silently shoot the person sitting forward... he bend down and drag the briefcase and went.. outside..

shreya also did the same and took the briefcase... and went

daksh got up in boat and instantly shoot the pessenger and took the briefcase and jump in the sea.. all shocked and started shouting at it happens in nano second..

niyati, aditya, akshay did the same took the case ran..

**_abhi_** **_and acp side.._**

acp was shocked to see senerio.. he turn towards abhijeet to ask him but.. he shocked abhi had got dissapered... he instantly dialled a number...

acp - **_hello daya foren city hospital ke raste jo jungle ha waha ajao... _**


	18. why u left me

**_hey guys thanks for review_**

**_learning pen, jiya, mansi, emaan ,abhi, guest 1, gautam 1_**

**_abhi -.cif ke bare mein sirf dangal hi bata sakta ha bada dukh horaha yarr 3 bari dates change hui ha.. pehle 21 july, fir 19 august, abb 24 August..._**

**_guest 1 - mein bhi soch rahi thi ki ye scene kahi toh dekha.. ha thanks... for reminding me._**

**_jiya - thanks for wishing me_**

**_now enjoy guys_**

**_on other side.._****_in car.._**

abhi - guys hill top pahuncho.. suitcase lekar..

all - yes sir..

**_after sometime.._**

abhi stop the car and saw everyone with bomb case.. abhi got down and ran near them.. all shocked to see his condition...

ajatshatru - ye kya hua abhijeet..

abhi - iss sab ka time nahi ha.. ajat foren bombs lao...

all kept the bomb on car bonnet...

abhi diffused all the bomb.. all took the sight relif.. suddenly abhi got unconscious.. daksh and akshay hold him..

niyati - ise internal bleeding ho rahi ha foren hospital lekar jao wese jayada khatre ki baat nahi..

shreya (to adi) - adi college jao or humara tiranga shaan se lehrao..

adi went..

**_on other side.._**

**_tv was on.._**

**_reporter - ajj azadi diwas ke moke par.. 7 log mare gae alag jagha lekin ek hi time.. police bhi haran ha is lea ye case cid ke hawale kardiya ha..._**

in cabin..

robert throw the mobile..

robert - how its possible.. agar bomb blast ho jate toh pure Hindustan ka azadi diwas ka.. matam mein badal jata..

suddenly servant enter..- sir plz see outside.. through window..

robert went outside and saw outside the indian tringa was flowing in india..

robert (in anger) - servant foren mantri se kaho ki jo log inhe marne mein involved ha foren unki details di jae..

**_on other side.._**

daya reaches near acp and shock to see senerio..

daya - sir app thik ha..

acp - ha daya mein thik hu..

daya - lekin ye sab kese hua..

acp narrated all things.. to daya..

daya - sir kon tha vo admi pehle apki car rukwai app par gun bhi.. tani..

acp - pata nahi.. ek kaam karo daya tum as pass dekho koi surag milta tab tak mein lash ko bhijwa deta hu...

daya - yes sir..

acp got busy in calling someone...

daya found a watch... he picked up that..

daya - ye ghadi.. (Mummring) abhijeet..

acp - kya baat ha daya..

daya hide watch..

daya - sir koi surag nahi mila..

acp - thik ha.. chalo beuro..

daya (pov) - bus ab bahut hua.. ab pata laga na hoga ye abhijeet kon ha

**_in beuro.._**

**_acp was out for some work_**

**_daya started searching on computer record he shocked to see... the record_**

daya - what aggar vo mere sath kaam kar chuka ha...toh mujhe kuch yaad kyu nahi.. ab toh koi iska rishtedar hi bata sakta... but he stopped seeing something he saw his name in relative coner

daya (shockingly) - mein..lekin kese... (he think something) ek minute team use janti.. ha.. (he stood up...and went near the table)

daya - sabhi yaha ao..

(all gathered around him)..

daya -.mujhe sabse kuch puchna ha..

freedy - kya sir..

daya - (angrily) ek saal pehle kya hua tha.. senior inspector abhijeet ne duty kyu chodi..

all feared with that voice..

daya (shouted) - batao mujhe kya rishta ha. mera or uska.. agar nahi bataya toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga..

(and he hold collar of pankaj)..

purvi -(tensly) sir mein batati hu app plz pankaj ko chod dijiye.. plz..

daya left pankaj

daya - batao..

purvi started narratting every duo moment an reason of separation...

daya was shocked the images become clear.. in his mind.. tears were developing in his eyes..

purvi - in sabke baad vo chale gae unhone kuch nahi bola (daya shocked with that...)

daya - chalagaya bina... ye jane ki uska daya khush rehoae ga uske bina.. bus chale gaya..

(and he started going)..

purvi - kaha ja rahe ha sir app

daya - apne sawalo ka jawab lene..

**_on other side.. _**

a car stop.. daksh got gown from driving seat and abhi from passenger seat he was having bandage on his head and blue marks on his face..

daksh - chaliye sir.. (he came near abhi)

abhi - chalo

daksh - wese sir app kafi jayada handsome hogae ha mene apko tab dekha tha jab mein... hospital ke bed par tha..

both laughed lightly and abhi rang the doorbell.. shreya open the door.. and shocked to see them..

shreya - j.. j.. jeet tum itni jaldi..

daksh - tumhe pata hi ha shreya ki..sir ko hospital pasand nahi ha..

abhi - lekin tumhe itna pasina kyu aa raha ha..

shreya - j.. jeet tum.. tumhara koi intezaar kar raha ha..

abhi - mera.. kaha ha vo..

shreya - t.. tumhare room mein..

abhi - tumne use waha kyu jane diya..

(and he went to his room he saw the person with back towards him the person was seeing duo pictures)

abhi - ji kahiye..

the person turned towards him abhi was having mix fellings shock, happiness and fear as he can see.. anger and tears in person 's eyes).

abhi - daya.. ( but he stopped after receiving a tight slap from the other person... all came listning that)..

daya - (tearly) tum dokhebazz nikle.. ( shouted) ek bahut bade dhokebazz.. ( tears were rolling down from both's eyes).. wada kiya tha ki jab bhi bulaunga tum ao ge lekin nahi aee.. ek bar bhi nahi.. mera abhi esa nahi tha.. vo har barr mere bulane par ata tha.. ek baat puchu agar tum ye samajh te ki mere dimag se tumhari wajha se yadash gai toh iska matlab jo 21 saal pehle tumhari yadash gai thi wo meri wajha se gai hogai..

abhi instantly look at..

abhi (tearly) - esa nahi ha daya mera bhai meri yadash ka doshi nahi.. ha..

daya (laughing lightly) - bhai.. abhijeet bhai wo hote ha jinka khoon ka rishta ho apse mein yaakoi esa sathi.. jisne apka sath diya ho.. mein tumhara bhai kese mene purbi ke case par tumpar ilzaam lagae... tumhari yadash meri wajha se gai.. tumhara transfer ho raha tha meri wajha se.. abhijeet tum mere liye... lucky ho.. kyuki jab tum mile the nana toh mujhe mera pariwaar milgaya mano.. or dekho.. ajj vo pariwaar mere karan hi tut gaya ise acha mein us sambrine mein ma...

abhi - daya..

daya - abhijeet tumne mujhe najane kitni barr sambhala girne se.. lekin mene badle mein tumhe kya diya apne nakhre, dukh, tease or najane kya - kya..

abhi - daya tum galat..

daya - nahi abhi.. i think tum apni ye nai team (he looked at cid special beuro) or nai job se sath khush ho.. or ab mein tumhe piche nahi bulau ga.. jilo apni jindagi..

(listening this.. abhi become statue.. daya was going to move but stop)

daya - or ha shreya thanku.. kamse kam tumne jooth ka sahara lekar abhidaya ko ek karne toh Koshish ki... nahi toh (looking ta abhi) kai log ese bhi hote ha.. jin ke pass sach reason or saboot hone ke karn bhi nahi karte...

(and he went)...


	19. yours value

**_hey guys i am back guys next update dene mein thoda time lag jae ga.. because Friday ha toh mujhe ks didi ki notebooks complete karni ha sorry guys_**

**_thanku jiya, mansi ,sab ,gautam., lucky, guest, emaan for. loving this story and reviewing_**

**_at night_**

**_a car stop. on the beach daya got down and sat on his seat it was a bench..he loolmked around there was only silence and dark... only moon was shining_**

daya - meri kismat mein sirf andhera hi likha ha chahe wo beach hi kyu na ho... voice - bilkul galat jabta daya ki life mein abhi or abhi ki life..mein daya ha tab tak nahi..

soon the lights got on daya was shocked the beach was decorated like any party place..

the circus artists came from back..

**_abhi came and sat near daya.. daya was going away and abhi was going near h_**

abhi -Tu mera hukum ka ikka

Tu hi meri cricket ka chhakka

Main Aladdin, tu mera Jinn

Main adhoora tere bin…

Tu meri bouni ka sikka

Tu hi dildaar mera pakka

Tu Aladdin, main tera Jinn

Main adhoora tere bin

**_he stood up and went near the other artists _**

"Main kisi se kam nahi" tune sikhaya

Jeene ka nuskha yehi tune bataya

Naach meri jaan hoke magan tu

Chhod ke saare kintu parantu (x2)

Maar chhalaange chhu le gagan tu

Chhod ke saare kintu parantu

Naach meri jaan hoke magan tu

Chhod ke saare kintu parantu

Phool deyi, Chamma deyi, chamma deyi

Jatuk dela sahi

Phool deyi, Chamma deyi, chamma deyi

Jatuk dela sahi

Oh ho hoyi hoyi hoyi

Manwa ka rakam choyi hoye

Phool deyi, Chamma deyi, chamma deyi

Jatuk dela sahi

**_abhi made daya dance forcefully but daya was enjoying but hidding... _**

Rishta humaara jaise ke dori

se judi ho patang, patang, patang, patang

Tujh se bichad ke chal na sakunga

Ek bhi main kadam, kadam, kadam, kadam (x2)

Palkon pe mujhko bas tune bithaya

Jeene ka nuskha yehi tune bataya

Chhed ghata ko banke pawan tu

Chhod ke saare kintu parantu

Naach meri jaan hoke magan tu

Chhod ke saare kintu parantu

Maar chhalange, chhu le gagan tu

Chhod ke saare kintu parantu

Naach meri jaan hoke magan tu

Chhod ke saare kintu parantu

O Aasmaan ka tu jhilmila chandaa

Main hoon tera taara, taara, taara, taara

Sang tere hi jeet hai meri

Main akela haara, haara, haara, haara (x2)

Tune pahaada himmat ka padhaya

Jeene ka nuskha yehi tune bataaya

Zindadili seekh le fun tu

Chhod ke saare kintu parantu

Naach meri jaan hoke magan tu

Chhod ke saare kintu parantu

Maar chhalaange chhu le gagan tu

Chhod ke saare kintu parantu

Arey Naach meri jaan hoke magan tu

Chhod ke saare kintu parantu

**_duo hug each other... _**

Phool deyi, Chamma deyi, chamma deyi

Jatuk dela sahi

Phool deyi, Chamma deyi, chamma deyi

Jatuk dela sahi

Oh ho hoyi hoyi hoyi

Manwa ka rakam choyi hoye

Phool deyi, Chamma deyi, chamma deyi

Jatuk dela sahi

duo seprated

abhi - ab toh maff karde..

daya - karu ga lekin ek shart par..

abhi - ab vo kya ha..

daya - tum mujhe apni team mein loge..

abhi - koi or rasta ha..

daya - nahi

abhi - ok then..

daya - thik ha toh kalse beuro mein.. istefa de auga..

abhi - (instantly) nahi daya esa mat karna..

daya - kyu..

abhi - daya acp sir waha akele nahi smabhal pae ge..

daya (irritated) - tum ab bhi unka soch rhae ho..

abhi - daya jab hum kuch nahi the na tab unhone humare socha tha or cid mein liya tha.. unka humpar bahut ehsaan ha.. plz..

accha ek kaam kar tu beuro ke zariye humari madaat kar..

daya - matlab

abhi - daya tum. ab bhi ek cid officer ho.. islea.. call, criminal ki details ka kaam tumhe sonf raha hu..

daya - ho jae ga boss..

abhi - ek or baat daya kisi tarha cid special beuro ke sketch jo gawaho ne banae ha gayab kardo.. or bullets bhi..

daya - ok or kya karu..

abhi - pehle apni excitment low karo.. (daya did that) ab baki ka plan mein baad mein bata hu.. abb ghar jao hmm

daya - boss kya mein.. i mean... ajj raat...

abhi smiled - thik ha ajj tu mere sath mere ghar mere hi room mein soe ga.. done..

daya - done dona done done.. vese tumhare ye chot..

abhi - vo bus..

daya - rawan se marr khai..

both look at each other and laugh and went to home..

**_in home_**

**_at dinning table_**

all were enjoying the dinner..

daya - wese dr. pradhan pata nahi tha ki daksh or app shaadi kar le ge.. (adding some masala) i am sure.. ki abhijeet ko iss baat se khushi nahi hue hogi...(abhi started coughing)..

niyati (happily) - kya sachme... wese abhijeet mujhe nahi pata tha ki tum mere liye abhi tak shaadi nahi kaarvai.. or wese bhi ab toh tum kafi handsome hogae ho abhi bhi moka ha..

daksh - miss niyati inse javada.. mein handsome hu..

akshay - nahi mein agar abhi bhi bahar jauna toh ladkiya mujhe gheer leti ha..

ajat - akshay tum bhool rahe ho mein bhi yehi hu..

daya (in abhijeet's ear) - mujhe nahi pata tha ye budha bhi race mein ae ga.. bilkul salukhe sir ki tarha.. ( and he laughed)..

but he saw abhi smiled sadly.. he remembers the fight between acp.. and salukhe..

daya put hand on his shoulder ..abhi smiled..

shreya - agge ka kya plan ha..

abhi - sabse pehle wo sketch gayab karne honge..or kisi tarha jinhone dekha ha vo sab unse erase karna hoga..

niyati - means hypnotise karke..

abhi - correct beuro se sketech daya gayab karle ga.. guys ye robert par nazar rakhtni hogi..

ajat - abhijeet abhi tak humlogo ne crime spot bhi nahi dekha ha

daya - lekin crime spot ko toh... abhi bhi seal ha jana allowed nahi hog..

akshay - hume kisi tarha college mein jo britishers ha unka dhyan batana hoga.. agar Robert ko pata lag gaya toh gae sab..

daksh - lekin sir crime scene ke as pass cameras bhi ha.. pakde jae ge..

abhi - ek idea ha.. (to daya) daya kuch bhade ke actors ko bulao... **_unhe script mein provide karuga.._**

**_next morning.._**

**_a car stop... daya came out from the car with some people.. all gathered around him.._**

daya - pure college or staff ko bulao..

one boy - who are u?

daya - cid mumbai...

all shocked

soon all gathered in ground..

daya - mr. Robert hume pata chala ki drugs supply hoti ha..

robert - what nonsense..

actor - islea.. hum yaha puchtach karne ae ha..

**_on other side.._**

abhi enter in security room.. through window)

abhi - jaldi ao divyana.. (divyana came jumping from the window)..

abhi - divyana kuch esa karo ki cemras mein person.. na ae..

divyana - mein try karti hu.. sir..

abhi - try nahi paka karo taki.. daya waha se jald se jald nikle beuro ke liye agar esa nahi hua toh acp sir ko shak hojae ga..

divyana did something..

divyana - done sir..

abhi - ok tuk yehi. rahe. thik ha..

he come outside through window.. team was standing.

abhi. - ajat ek kaam karo.. tum , dr. niyati or akshay crime scene par jao... tab tak mein shreya or daksh classes or cabine check karte ha..

ajat - ok..

and they got distributed..

**_in cabin.._**

abhi enter in. roberts. cabin and started seeing files..

abhi - oh toh ye baat ha..

and he again started looking in desks.. he ooen the drawer and saw pic..

abhi - my god.. ye toh..

**_on other side.._**

ajatshatru was checking surrounding..

shrey came

shreya. - sir classes mein kuch nahi. mila

ajatshatru - wo digvijay sare saboot le gaya...

niyati - sahi kaha apne lash ki markings aas pass dekhkar yehi. lgta ha. ki mr. ajay ne suscide kiya ha..

voice - nahi

.(all turn. and saw abhijeet..)

abhi - mr. ajay ne suicide nahi kiya yeh robert ki planning ha..

akshay -.kehna. kya chahte ha..app

abhi - sab batau ga. pehle sabhi. niklo..

meine daya or divyana ko call kardiya ha.. ki vo sab kuch normal karde...

soon all left..daya also left in beuro..

**_in beuro.._**

acp came on talking.. on phone..

acp - what ese kese ho sakta ha.. ok.. ok..

(and he kept the phone)..

kevin - kya baat ha sir..

acp - kevin jin gawaho ne goli marte hue unlogo ko dekha tha wo ab keh rahe ha ki.. humne kuch nahi dekha..

sachin- wo kese..

acp - pata nahi..

daya listen that an smile..

daya - (pov) what an idea boss..

**_flashback at night.._**

daya - kesa idea..

abhi - daya pehle.. hum unlogo ki yadash mitani hogi.. jinone dekha ha.. or vo bhi abhi..

niyati - lekin vo abhi so rahe honge..

abhi - hum unhe kidnap kare ge..

ajat - ye galat ha..

abhi - kisi ko hurt karna galat ha hum unke mind se.. kidnapping ka scene bhi nikalde ge..

daksh - kya kuch or idea ha..

abhi - nahi..

**_soon they kidnapped all who were eyewitness and remove the scene of encounters and kidnapping.. during this all were wearing mask.. after that.. they.. made them reach home safely..._**

**_flashback over.._**

on other side..

robert - ye cid mumbai ka leader acp pradyuman... har baar bichme ata rehta hai.. lekin pehle ye pata karna hoga ki.. kon ha vo jisne unlogo ka encounter kiya.. or unhe kese pata chala.. insab ke bare..

danik - hum apni puri koshish kar rahe ha.. lekin abhi tak itna pata kar pae ha ki wo cid mumbai ka hissa nahi ha.. is lea cid mumbai unke piche ha or app jante ha cid mumbai agar kisi ke piche padti ha toh kuto jese padhti ha..

robert - u are right.. wese its good ki college ki talashi nahi hui agar iss college ki talashi hojati toh.. pata chal jata ki college ki canteen mein khane mein drugs milae jate ha.. taki bache un drugs le or humara dhanda bade wese were is ur that guru..

danik - oh baba vo toh pravachan ke liye gae ha ate hi honge..

voice - hum yaha ha putr..

all turned and saw baba...

baba come and sat near them all started making plan..

**_in beuro.._**

voice - pradyuman... pradyuman..

all turned and saw salukhe coming in the beuro running he was full of sweat... anf shock..

**_so guys kya new lae honge dr. salukhe jane ke liye bane rahiye (rishta ) ke sath and plz keep reviewing i need ur love and support _**


	20. revals

**_guys iss mein bhi twist ha plz review after reading.._**

**_thanku guest, emaan,gautam,abhii for reviews_**

**_guest - i think chances cum ha but i will try..._**

**_missing mansi, jiya, priya' and others s reviewz.._**

**_now enjoy the story_**

**_k_**ya baat ha salukhe ghode ki tarha dor kyu raha ha..

dr. s - boss ek baat pata chali ha.. ki ye jo bhi log the bahut khatarnak the.. malum ha mujhe inke hatho se kya mila.. exposive.. chemicals ke traces jisse 100 km ke diyre mein tabahi ho sakti thi.. shukar mano unlogo ka jinhone ye.. sab rok liya nahi toh ajj. koi bhi zinda. nahi hota.. (all shocked daya smiled proudly dr. salulhe saw that)..

dr. s - daya ek kaam karo meri lab mein ao.. kuch reports par tumhare sign chahiye...

daya - thik ha sir chaliye..

**_in forensic lab.._**tarrika was working on test tube when daya enter with purvi pankaj and kevin..

tarrika - hello everyone..

all - hello dr. tarrika..

daya (to dr. s) - bataiye sir or kya batana chahte ha app or kaha sign karne ha..

dr. s - wo ek bahana tha.. tumhe yaha tak lane ka..

daya - matlab..

dr. s - acp ki jaan kisne bachai daya

daya shocked with that question

daya (fake laughing) - sir mm... mujhe kese pata hoga..

dr. s - (tearly) daya plz or mat chupao mujhse.. plz.

daya (in low tone) - abhijeet ne..

.. (all shocked to listen that tarrika's test tube also fall all came out from shock)..

tarrika -(tearly) i.. i.. am sorry sir.. (dr. s was confused with her voice and daya become sad)

kevin - lekin sir ye appko kese pata kyuki jab vo blast hua tab vo college mein honge

dr. s (tearly) - iska matlab tum sab jante ho na abhijeet kaha ha.. (all downed there head).. tum sab milchuke ho na use.. toh mujhe kyu nahi milvaya..

daya (down his head) - sir agar milwata toh acp sir bahut gussa karte unhe abhi tak ye bhi nahi pata ki mein ab usi ke sath rehta hu.. (all shocked to listen that)..

dr. s (tearly) - daya kya use case ne mere liye tumhars dil mein.. itni nafrat bhar di ki tum esa samjah pare.. (daya downed his head)..

dr. s - ab in bullets ka kya karna ha.. kyu inpar ajatshatru, niyati, akshay, abhijeet, divyana or ek anjan insan ke finger prints ha..

daya (instantly) - plz sir ye baat app acp. sir ko maat bataiye ga.. plz..

dr. s - toh fir plz batao kya chal raha he ye sab..

**_daya told the whole shocked.. like a hell_**

purvi - sir apne hume kyu nahi bataya..

daya - agar bata toh kisi ke jariye... wo baat acp sir tak pahunch jati..

voice - pahunche gi toh ab bhi...

all turned and shocked to see dcp..

dcp - kyu mujhe dekh kar khushi nahi hui.. lekin mujhe ye sach jankar bahut khushi hui.. or tum jante ho mere pat mein koi baat nahi rehti..

daya - plz sir esa maat kariye ...nahi toh abhijeet ko najane or kya jhelna hoga...

dcp - mein toh karu ga.. kyuki mere pass yaha hui. bato ki recordinga ha.. or use mein pradyuman ko bhej bhi diya. ha..

dr. s - o my god daya jaldi beuro chalo kahi vo recording suna li ho.. usne..

daya (to dcp) - apko mein baad mein dekhta

(and all ran towards beuro)

**_in beuro.._**

all enter and saw acp had listened that.. acp look at all angrily.. he come near daya and slap him hard...

acp (angrily) - itna bada razz chupaya... hain.. mein tumhe kabhi maff nahi karu ga..

dr. s - acp ye baat daya ko kehni chaiye.. kya galti ha uss bache ki.. bina matlab ke jhel raha ha..

acp - galat mein galat hogaya hu.. arhe vo daya ke hath dho kar piche pada hua ha.. (all shocked to listen that especially daya)..

acp - tabhi toh daya ko mission mein add kiya.. taki use marr sake.. sahi kehta ha dcp ki vo tumhe marrne ki koshish kar raha ha acp bane ke.. liye..

(all shocked)..

daya. - oh toh ye agg dcp chitrole ki ha... lekin vo esa kyu keh raha ha..

acp ( angrily) - or daya khabar dar tum uske pass ab gae nahi majbooran mujhe bhi suspended karna hoga..

daya (angrily) - sir abhi mujh sapne mein bhi kabhi hurt nahi kare ga.. agar app nahi jante ki kya hua tha sambrine mein toh apko koi hakk nahi mere bhai ko doshi therane ka.. or ha agar app mujhe suspended karna chahte ha.. toh kardijiye nahi toh.. mein apne bhai ka saath hi du ga..

(and he left in angrily)..

dr. s - pradyuman tum use gande ki khal ki baat kar rahe ho jo har waqt cid ko todne mein laga rehta ha..

acp - mana ki dcp ne cid ko todne ki Koshish mein lagarahta ha.. lekin iss barr usne meri ankhe khol di ha.. samjhe tum hi socho har barr daya phasta ha musibat mein kabhi sambrine, toh kabhi goli.. or wo uski wajha se..

suraj - sir ab toh daya sir chale gae guse mein..

acp - shant ho kar ajae ga wo.. tum log apna kaam karo..

(all went to their desk)..

after sometime acp's phone rang..

acp - hello..

voice - tumhara daya mere kabze mein ha wese agar bacha na chahte ho toh pahadi par milo.. or ha akele ana mere admi tumhare piche ha agar. koi chalaki ki toh... daya ki ladh beuro mein mile gi.. samjha ab jaldi kar 15 minute mein mujhe chahiye tu. yaah.. (and phone cut)..

acp - my god mujhe jaldi jana hoga..

(and he left)..

**_on other side.._**

abhi was working on computer.. suddenly his phone rang..

abhi - hello..

voice - ek dor khiche dusra dodha chala ae..

abhi - bhai mujhe koi caller tunr copy nahi karwani..

voice - tum vohi hona jisne acp ki jaan bachai.. (abhi shocked to listen that )..

abhi - kon ho tum..

voice - ye nahi ye pucho ki.. kyu call kiya.. chalo mein hi batadeta hu.. acp kuch ghanto mein marne wala ha.. agar use bachana. chate ho toh.. pahadi par milo.. akele agar koi chal chali toh..

abhi. - thik ha ata hu.. (and do call cut..)

abhi (pov) - daya ko bata hu

(and he. dialled)..

abhi - ye kya phone off ha ab akele jana hoga..

**_at phadi.._**

abhi enter in carefully jungle he was same dressed as he was earlier to save acp.. he now the cliff was end the sea was flowing with high speed..

abhi - yaha toh ko bhi nahi ha..

voice - piche toh mudke dekh..

he turn and saw Robert.. and pointed the gun..

abhi - oh toh tum ho..

Robert - drop ur wepon mr.

abhi - nahi..

Robert - ok then.. (to servant) bring them..

servant soon danik , baba and sevant enter with two person.. abhi shocked to.. see them it was acp and daya..

robert - so how was the surprise.. mr.. now hands up mr..or apna chehra dikhao otherwise...

abhi lift there hand.. and lift up.. acp shocked to see abhijeet..

voice - oo ho toh tum akhir kar pakde hi gae ex senior inspector abhijeet..

all turned and trio were shocked to see dcp..

acp (shocked) - chitrole..

dcp.- areh nahi mein chitrole nahi hu mein toh vikram hu.. (he removed his mask)..

acp - virkram..

virkram - ha vikram.. jis tarha tumne mere baap ke dil mein mere liye nafrat paida ki.. usi tarha mene tumhare dil mein... abhijeet jise tum apna bada or kabil beta samjhte ho.. or dekho kismat ne bhi sath diya.. cid par sankatkall dal kar..

acp shocked tears were present in his eyes..

abhi - vikram tumhari dushmani mujhse honi chahiye sir ke sath nahi.. (acp look at him abhi was still respecting him)..

abhi - kyuki mein hi ye khabar lekar gaya tha ki tum khooni ho..

vikram - oh toh iska matlab tu ha mere shikar.. janta ha tu ye sunkar unhe heart attack aya or vo. chal padhe...

acp - nahi vikram ye jooth bol raha mein gaya tha tumhare pita ke pass..

abhi - nahi vikram mein gaya tha..

vikram - gaya chahe koi bhi lekin mere dad toh chale gae islea saza puri team ko mile gi.. (to acp) wese kamal ha tumhara itne saalo tak toh koi nirjeev par bhi bharosa karleta ha tumne apne bete par hi nahi kiya jiska kidnap har barr tumhe ya daya ke naam se phasakar hota ha.. (acp downed his eyes)..

vikrant - robert gave acp a gun plz so he could.. kill his son with his own hand ..

(acp and daya shocked but abhi was having no expression... acp look at his face and saw no expression...)

robert throw the gun..

acp - mein esa kabhi nahi karu ga..

danika - kar acp nahi toh mein iss daya ki khopdi udha du ga..

abhi (instantly) - nhai (to acp) sir plz shoot me..

daya (instantly) - nahi sir.. abhi ko or saza mat dijiye..

abhi - daya just shurt up.. tumhe humari dosti ki kasam..

daya - nahi abhijeet..

baba - danik jo karna ha jaldi karo muhrat nikal raha ha..

danik - ji baba.. (acp) ae uth gun or chala.. (to servant) iske hath mein gun pakda..

sevant came and gave gun to acp

acp (tearly) - plz mat karo..

vikram - ese hi mere dad tadpe the jab mujhe jail hui thi acp.. ab goli chala. nahi toh daya ke bheje mein sari goliya.. gusar duga..

acp pointed the gungun at abhijeet leg..

virkram came..

vikram - yaha nahi yaha.. (and he pointed the gun at abhi 's heart)

acp (tearly) - plz esa maat karo..

all started laughing..

danik - dekho dekho ek acp ro raha ha..

abhi (determined) - sir app goli chalaiye..

daya - nahi sir..

abhi - plz..

vikram - goli chalo acp nahi toh daya toh gaya..

(acp closed his eyes a gun shoot acp open his eyes daya was shocked... the bullet passed through abhijeet's heart)..

daya - abhiiiiii..

soon abhi fall down from.. the clif..

acp sat down on his knees.. and brust crying..

**_so guys kesa tha plz review kijiye khulkar plz plz plz... _**


	21. ali

**_hey guys mein apko JOTL ka update kal du hi or reviews ke apply bhi thanks reviews and happy krishn janamashtmi_**

**_note -raders apne emotions ke khud zimedar ha..._**

suddenly... acp felt somthing in his hand..

asp saw up.. daya was also shocked

dcp - abhijeet ko marne ke jurm mein mein tum dono or team ko arrest karta hu..

**_on other side._**

the door bang... ajatshatru and team were doing there work.. suddenly door open

cop - hands up apni jagha se koi nahi hile ga..

ajat - kon ho tum..

cop - senior inspector suraj cid mumbai..

(all shocked that)..

shreya - cid mumbai mein nai cops..

suraj (to team) - dekhte kya ho pakdo insab ko 7 khoon kiye ha inhone..

team arrested the ajatshatru and team..

**_in cabin.._**

robert - now i will divide and rule.. he started laughing...

**_in jail._**

**_all were arrested cid team and.. cid special bureau team was kept together.._**

acp - daya plz bato ki ye kya ho raha ha

dr. s (teasingly) - ohho ab kaha se yaad agai pehle toh be wajha itna zalil kar rahe the... us bechare ko wo bhi binja wajha...

acp (tearly) - yarr tu toh esa maat bol..

dr. s (angrily) - koi yarr varr nahi hu mein tumhara.. bahut shonk hai na acp ke kadmo par chalnr ab bhugto... acp tumne bichare ko age cum saza di thi jo ab mar dala...vese acha kiya tumne use mar dala (all looked at him with teary eyes) areh kum se kum marne ke baad nai zindagi toh shuru kare ga na... or mein chahta hu.. ki kash uski jindagi mein firr kabhi tumhare jesa baap na ae... kyuki app baap bane ke layak nahi ho.. **_sir_**

daya (angry) - enough sir app apni limit cross kar rahe ha..

tarrika - yes sir mana ki acp sir abhijeet ke sath galt kiya lekin... pachtava toh ho raha haina.. apko iss mein unka dost banke sath dena chahiye naki... ese taunt markar unhe or dukhi karna chahiye..

shreya - sir app keh rahe ha na ki acp sir kabhi ache baap nahi bane...toh yeh galat ha unhone abhijeet ko islea nikala chahiye tha taki wo daya ko bacha sake.. unhone ek baap ka hi farzz nibhaya ha (tearly) sir ap jante abhijeet humesha kehta raha ha ki..acp sir kabhi mujhe galat order nahi dete or harek order ko nibhana uska kaam ha...

dr. s felt sad as he in emotiones what he said to his friend

dr. s - i am sorry pradyuman

acp (tearly smile) - ajj pata laga ki abhijeet ne kya mehsoos kiya hoga.. jab use ye sab mene kaha hoga..

(all downed the head... suddenly there was knock on the bar a British officer was there)

british - good news for u abhijeet ka lash samundar mein mila order ae ha ki uska anitim sanskar daya or acp milkar kare... .

**_now come out all.._**

all came out...

**_in shamshan ghat_**

pandit was chanting mantr... all were standing with teary eyes..

acp (pov) - sahi kaha salukhe mein kabhi bhi ek acha baap nahi banpaya.. pehle nakul ko mara ab.. abhijeet ko jise mein apna sabse acha or wafadar samajha use hi pehele... bezzity ki or fir jaan se mar dala...

tarrika (pov) - abhijeet mein tumse pyar karti thi... abhi bhi karti hu or karti rahu gi..

shreya (pov) - meri zindagi mein ab kuch nahi bacha.. pehle papa.. fir app..

dr. s (pov) - abhijeet galti toh pradyuman ki thi hume kyu chod diya tumne.. or choda toh lekin baad mein sab ko mile kewal mujhe nahi kya itna bura hu mein..

purvi (pov) - apjesa senior, teacher or ek bhai pakar mein bahut khush thi ...

**_on other side_**

daya broke the makta... he lasted time look at abhi's body he ruffled his hairs

he remembers the beautiful time they both spend... the sport he give.. the case they solve

**_background -Tune Yeh Kya Kiya Bewafa Ban Gaya Vaada Tod Ke Chal Diya Iss Tarah Raah Mein Tu Mujhe Peeche Chodke Aage Tu Nikal Gaya Saathi Tu_**

**_Badal Gaya Todi Dosti Yeh Dosti Hum Nahin Todenge Todenge Dum Magar Tera Saath Na..._**

**_(he kept his head near abhi and started crying...)_**

**_ajatshatru came lift his head and gave him the fire stick... acp joined.._**

**_soon their lovingly hero changed in to ashes... _**

**_police took all to jail back.._**in jail..

purvi -aj esa pehli baar hua ha insaf ke rakhwalo ke sath khud nainsafi ho rahi ha...

kevin - chinta mat karo purvi... mujhe paka vishvass ha koi na koi toh bachae ga..

sachin - kon cid wale... unpar vishvass matt rakho tumhe pata ha digvijay kesa ha..

(all shighted sadly)..

**_after 1 year_**

all things have changed the crime had increases british can been seen in every school mainly in offices also... the class which taught have same indian students due to failure policy...cid male and female cops were kept sepratly..

**_in cabin_**

robert - really mr. danik apka ye baba humari bahut madat karta ha.. impressive.. he throw... bundle of money towards baba..

baba instantly pick that

robert - ye rahe tumhre paise..

**_soon a servant enter_**

servant - mr. robert jaldi mr. ali.. aa rahe ha..

danik - ali?

robert - he is the owner of 2nd biggest college of mumbai... i am meeting them first time for becoming owner of that college

**_in ground.._**

a long car enter inside through a gate... all students gathered there.. the driver nad some gaurds came down and open door.. a black shoe came out of a person stood came out.. in white shrit red tie.. and black basket over it he was having jat on his head he was having golden earring in one ear...he was looking like little bit Michael Jackson.. on one can see his eyes.. he throw the keys towards a boy.. the boy caught it

man - (in stylish ) hey u park the car.. and he started moving with his gaurd all were seeing him

**_in cabin.._**

the man came in eating chewing gum...

all got up danik and Robert...and baba

robet - come ali..


	22. ali or abhi

**_yarr mansi ye idea didi ne hi diya.. ha.. tu naraz maat ho.. plz_****_thanku jiya, R, abhi, emaan, gautam,sachin fan, guest, nidha, a learning pen, lucky for reviews or ha apko apke swalo ka jawab jaldi miljae ga or ha sorry for short update kal exam ha toh i didn't got time to writewrite plz review_**

Robert - hello mr. ali..

ali - As-Salam-u-Alaikum..mr. Robert

robert - plz sit..

ali came and sat in style..

robert felt little anger but control..

danik - hmm naam se muslim...kano mein earings hindu... lekin style se.. britisher.

ali - i respect all religion my father was a Muslim, my mother a hindu and i born in paris.. (to robert) mr. Robert u had call me for this only..

robert - sorry mr. ali.. actually i had call u for some other purpose.. i want to become the owner of ur college.. is lea mein chahta hu ki ap apna college mujhe de dijiye..

ali started laughing... he removed his hat.. baba, Robert and danik shocked

ali - mr. Robert did consider me a fool.. abhi mujhe ae hue ek saal bhi nahi hua.. ha or nahi mera abhi kaam khatam hua ha.. so how u can think that.. i will gave u this college... i am sorry mr. Robert.. i will not gave this college till my last breath...

(he got up and start moving )..

ali (to gaurds) - follow me..

(and he went )..

danika - ye jinda ha

Robert - how it is possible.. call vikram right now..

**_outside.._**ali came outside all indian students shock to see him..

emaan - abhijeet sir..

(he ran near him.. but guard stop ali sat in his car.. ).

gautam came running near him

gautam - ye kese ho sakta ha abhijeet sir ki toh death jo gai thi...

**_in side the cabin_**

vikram- this is not possible.. ye zinda nahi ho sakta..

robert - he is alive.. ye abhi humare samne betha hua tha..

danik - ab kya kare..

vikram - ek kaam karte ha kisi tarha iska dna ya fingerprints lene ki Koshish karo..

robert - we can get print from this glass..

vikram took that glass and took finger prints from them..

vikrant - tum sab yehi ruko mein 10 minute mein ata hu.. (and he went)..

danik - abb hum kya kare robert (to baba) app hi kuch upae bataiye..

baba - danik jo vikram karna chah raha ha karne do..

**_after 20 minutes _**

vikram -.ye abhijeet nahi ha.. yeh mashoor businessman Abraham jo ki parise se belong karte ha unka beta ha..

Robert - how did u know that..

vikram - records..

danik - mujhe ye koi chaal lagti ha..

robert - hmm.. vese abhijeet ko sharab pasand nahi

vikram - ha lekin use kya..

robert - agar ye abhijeet hua toh mere plan mein fase ga.. bulo isse bar mein..

baba - lekin app karne kya wale ha..

robert - ek teer se do nishane..

**_at bar_**

ali come.. only robert ,vikram and danik were there in bar..

robet - nice to meet u again mr. ali...

ali - me too lekin apne mujhe yaha bulaya..

Robert - oh common just for chilling i have a drink.. (to waiter) one drink plz..

waiter gave drink to ali.. ali drank that in one go ..

vikram - meri baat mano ye abhijeet as senior inspector abhijeet hates drinking..

robert - well tumhare liye.. kuch or bhi ha..

**he clapped the lights got off and spot light on.. stage a girl was dancing.. with boys**

girl -Main teri ankho ka saahil

Main tere dil ke hi kaabil

Tu musafir main teri manzil

**_girl came near ali.. who was smiling evilly.. and started dancing around.._**

Ishq ka dariya hai behta

Doob ja tujhse hai kehta

Aa meri bahon me aake mil

**_hold his collar and took him towards stage.._**

Wo sharabi kya sharabi

Dil me jiske gum na ho

Lut gaya samjho sharabi

Paas jiske hum na ho

(Saki saki saki...)

O saki saki re saki saki

Aa paas aa reh na jaye koi khwahish baaki

O saki saki re saki saki

Aa paas aa reh na jaye koi khwahish baaki

**_ali put hand on his waist and eyes in her eyes.. and dance with that girl.. _**

ali -O tere jaisi mashuka mujhe yaar chahiye

Na paisa chahiye na hi karaar chahiye

O tere jaisi mashuka mujhe yaar chahiye

Na paisa chahiye na hi karaar chahiye

girl -Yeh husn ka hai khumaar mera

Tujhpe hai chhaaya jo

Kurban hua jo mujhpe

Khush naseeb bada hai wo

Wo sharabi kya sharabi

Dil me jiske gum na ho

Lut gaya samjho sharabi

Paas jiske hum na ho

(Saki saki saki...)

ali -O saki saki re saki saki

Aa paas aa reh na jaye koi khwahish baaki

O saki saki re saki saki

Aa paas aa reh na jaye koi khwahish baaki

O saki saki re saki saki

Aa paas aa reh na jaye koi khwahish baaki

O saki saki re saki saki

Aa paas aa reh na jaye koi khwahish baaki

**_robert - yehi sahi moka ha sign karwalo.. nashe mein_**

danik went near.. ali who was talking with that girl and sipping drink..

danik throw buddle of money.. and file..

danik - sign here..

robert also came near them

ali - u tried best mr. Robert but u forget.. i have daily habbit of drinking and 1 glass can not control my mind.. (he throw the money in robert face)..

ali - better luck next time..

(he wore his hat and googles and went)..

robert (angrily) - kill him..


	23. ali or abhi (08-26 09:57:36)

**_hey guys i am back app sabhi ke doubts yaha solve hojae gi.._****_thanks gautam, jiya, emaan , mansi for reviews_****_jiya - thanks for ur wish..dear_****_emaan - thanks for the wish.._****_now enjoy.. next update_**

**_late night ali was in passenger... seat his gaurds were sitting back.. and driver was driving.. ali attached his head with backrest... and closed eyes... driver nodded.. in mirror.. the gaurds.. look out plastic bag.. and instantly put on ali's face.. ali started suffering for oxygen..._****_ali saw the driver.. smilling evilly.. ali instantly wear the seat belt.. and turned the stairing driver loss the control... the car hardly strike with.. tree.. the gaurd who was holding the plastic bag...loss its grip from the bag the middle person broke the front mirror due to suddenly brake and fall at front.. ali founding the.. time took out the bag from his face and came outside.._**

guard 1 - pakdo ise.. Robert nahi chode ga hume.. both got down

**_ali.. was standing some but at distance.. and taking heavy breath.._**ali - bach gaya..

guard - itni jaldi nahi.. ali sir...

ali turned and saw guards pointing...the gun towards him.. ali smile

guard 2 - wah maut samne ha or muskura rahe ho..

ali - maut kiski ai ha.. vo toh ab pata lage ga.. (he instantly took his gun and fired on both his hand.. the gun fall.. the fight started between ali.. and guards... the ali was becoming heavy on both.. the guards.. ali took out his gun and shoot..one gaurd the second guard on the floor was shock... ali came near him..)

guard (in fear) - ek business... man ka beta or itna paka nishina.. kabhi nahi hosakta...

ali - sahi kaha (and he shoot on guard's heart the gaurds die ali wore his hat back suddenly a gaurd phone rang.. ali stop and turn and took out the phone.. and received it)..

voice - kaam hua ki nahi..

ali - sorry mr. danik appka kaam nahi hua..

danik shocked... to listen that voice... ali cut the.. call and he took the lighter and on it and throw towards the car.. back with phone a blast occur...

**_in doctor cabin_**dr - ab thik ho. ali tum..

ali - ha rohit.. bus ye arm dard. kar rahi ha..

rohit - vo dard **_ali _**ko ha ya **_abhijeet_** ko..

abhi - pahadi se neeche ali nahi abhijeet gira tha.. toh dard bhi use hi ho raha ha..

rohit - vese.. tumhara plan acha chal raha ha..

abhi - ha lekin ek problem ha.. mujhe kuch bhi pata lag raha ha.. 1 saal pehle kya hua.. bus itna pata ha ki vikram ab bhi dcp ki shakal lekar ghoom raha ha.. or ab digvijay acp ha..

rohit - or acp.. ajatshatru or acp pradyuman..

abhi - pata nahi yarr.. kash hum dono mein se koi ek hi london chale jata..

rohit - lekin tumhara ilaj sirf. mein hi karsakta hu..or agar yaha karta toh tumhari detail deni padti sarkar ko.. or sab plan jata bhar mein..vese ab dard toh. nahi ha..muscles

abhi - nahi abb thik ha..

voice - hello everyone..

both turn and saw a girl..

abhi / rohit - hello mansi..

mansi - so welcome back mr. jeet..

abhi - thanks..

rohit - vese mansi dad kese ha..

mansi - dad thik ha rohit..

rohit (to abhi) - jeet ye robert kisi tarha bachna nahi chahiye.. usne mere dad ke sath.. (and his eyes become teary... abhi kept the hand on his shoulder)..

mansi - thanks jeet tum humara itna sath de rahe ho.. papa ka badla lene ke liye..

abhi - nahi mansi ye sirf uncle ka nahi pure Hindustan ka badla ha.. infact thanks to u.. tum logo ne pura college mere naam kardiya..

rohit - jeet.. tumne humse paise dekar kharida ha.. or vese bhi papa ke dushman se badla. lene ke liye kuch bhi..

mansi - vese tumhare pass itna paisa kese ata ha? tumne badi badi gadiya.., guards bunglow kese..

abhi - that's a secret.. (he wore his hat and went.. lefting rohit and mansi confused)..

**_in morning.._**

**_abhi in getup of ali.. was driving the car.. suddenly his ear got alert listening a melodious song he stop the car_**

abhi. - kitna sundar gaa raha bahut acha lag raha ha..

(he got down).. .

**_Ishwar satya hai_**

**_Satya hi Shiv hai_**

abhi (shock ) - ye toh jail ha..

(the melodious song started attracting him like a magic.. he climbed up the wall.. and got inside )

Shiv hi sundar hai

Jaago uth kar dekho

Jeet jyot ujaagar hai

**_he walk in middle of the jail ground and saw girl praying a tree and a stone was kept with tilak on that_**

girl -Satyam Shivam sundaram, satyam Shivam sundaram

Satyam Shivam sundaram, sundaram, aah, aah aah

Satyam Shivam sundaram, satyam Shivam sundaram

(Ishwar satya hai)

Sundaram

(Satya hi Shiv hai)

Sundaram

(Shiv hi sundar hai)

Aah aah aah aah

(Satyam Shivam sundaram)

Satyam Shivam sundaram, satyam Shivam sundaram

**_abhi was just looking at the girl seeing.. the girl as he now that girl tears were in his eyes.._**

**_abhi (tearly Mummred )- tarrika.._**

tarrika -Raam avadh mein

Raam avadh mein, kaashi mein Shiv kanhaa vrindaavan mein

Dayaa karo Prabhu, dekho inko - 2

Har ghar ke aangan mein

Radha Mohan sharanam

Satyam Shivam sundaram, aah

Satyam Shivam sundaram

Aah aah, aah aah aah aah, aah aah aah, oh oh oh, aah aah aah

Ek soorya hai

Ek soorya hai, ek gagan hai, ek hi dharti mata

Dayaa karo Prabhu, ek bane sab - 2

Sab ka ek se naata

Radha Mohan sharanam

Satyam Shivam sundaram, aah

(Satyam Shivam sundaram)

Ishwar satya hai

(Satyam Shivam sundaram)

Satya hi Shiv hai, Shiv hi sundar hai, aah aah

Satyam Shivam sundaram, aah satyam Shivam sundaram

(Satyam Shivam sundaram - 4)

Aah aah, aah aah, aah aah aah aah, aah, aah, aah aah aah

Oh oh oh oh, aah aah aah aah, oh oh oh oh, aah aah aah, oh

oh oh oh

**_on officer saw abhi.._**

officer - hey who are u..

abhi turned and saw the officer..

abhi - oh shit..

(and he started running... the officer was behind him)..

**_tarrika side.._**

tarrika was looking back.. and thinking... some one.. patted her back..

girl - kya baat ha tarrika..

tarrika - kuch nahi shreya mujhe laga kisi ne bulaya mujhe...

purvi - lekin humne toh kisi ko bhi nahi suna...

shreya - chodo ye sab sirf waham hoga tumhara...

**_on otherside.._**

abhi was driving fastly...

abhi (pov) - tarrika agar yaha ha.. toh team kaha ha.. kese pata karu unke bare mein.. (he think something) idea...

**_so guys kesa tha plz review this story and other stories also_**


	24. kidnapping

**_finally guys... finally finally.. FINALLY cif agaya.. promo agaya yes.. yes.. i am so happy guys are u excited?_**

**_now for reviews_**

**_thanku abhi's ira mujhe bhi apki stories bahut pasand ha, thanku emaan, gautam, mansi, jiya ,abhii for reviews.._****_mansi - welcome .._****_now enjoy _****_in shop_**

abhi - mujhe.. pichle sal ki akhrabre chahiye

shopkeeper - kamal ha log purani akhbare radi se bechte ha or app kharid rahe ha..

abhi throw the bundle of money..

abhi - bina kuch sawaal kiye dede..

shopkeeper gave him the bundle.. abhi took that bundle..and went..

in car..

abhi (pov) - ye news wale har ek baat ko haua banadete ha.. khaskar jab vo cid walo ke khilaf ho.. (and he dialled a number)..

girl - hello..

abhi - mansi ek kaam karo mujhe.. pichle saal ki news recordings chahiye.. hojae ga

mansi - hojae ga.. meri ek dost ha aditi she is a crime report..

abhi - mansi kahi tum ex inspector aditi ki baat toh nahi kar rahi jo ab journelist ha...

mansi - how did u know

abhi - meri bahut badi dushman ha.. har bare fasane ki koshish karti ha... or har kar.. vapis chale gai.. use ye mat bata na ki mene mangwai ha..

mansi - ok

(and he cut the call)..

**_in home.._****_abhi spreaded the newspaper on table.. the news regarding cid.. and the study system he attached that newspaper on board..and started reading the headline..._**

abhi - ''_mumbai ke rakhwale bane apno ke khoon ke piyase _'' what nonsense..

**_(he started reading the second headline)_**

abhi - "_ cid walo ne apne hi sathi ko mardala... "_

abhi shocked he read more..

abhi -" cid mumbai ko senior inspector abhijeet ki maut keliye umar kaid ki saza.. "

abhi - my god itni badi sajish...(he instantly dialled the phone)..

abhi - hello rohit... jaldi mansi or tum yaha ao.. or mansi ko kehna vo videos bhi lekar ae..

**_after sometime_**

tv was on..

reporter - education minister mr. danik ke anusar unhone khud dekha ha ki cid mumbai ke acp ne ex senior inspector abhijeet ko goli mardi..halaki abhi tak ye nahi pata chala ki cid mumbai se senior inspector abhijeet jinka naam bacho bacho ki zubaan par tha..unhe cid se kyu nikal diya.. unke encounter ke liye or mantri danik ke.. biyan ko makte nazar rakh.. high court ne cid mumbai ko umar kaid ki saza di ha..

**_mansi, rohit and abhi were shocked.. rohit instantly played next video_**

reporter - 15 August ke doran mare jane wale 6 logo ke khuniyo ko pakad liya gaya ya khooni or koi nahi balki cid special bureau ki team ha.. acp ajatshatru ki team ko girafftar kar liya gaya lekin ab bhi ek sathi cum ha..

abhi - agli vedio chalao..

rohit played next video

reporter - ajj Maharashtra ka result aya or

**azzadi **ke 69 salo baad bhi Maharashtra mein lagbhag... 1000 se zayda bache fail hogae jo hindustani thi.. ye khabar sune ke baad esa lagta ha ki angrezo ka shasak fir aa raha ha..

rohit switch off the tv..

mansi -my god ek saal mein hindustan ka kya haal hogaya. iss ek robert ke karan najane or kitne paida hogae ha...

rohit - ab kosne ka koi faida nahi ye batao ki karna kya ha..

abhi - divide hona hoga.. ab ek side team sambhale gi .. or ek hum

mansi - lekin team kahse mile gi

abhi - jail se..

rohit and mansi shock..

rohit - or unhe yaha lekar kese ae ge..

abhi - kidnap karke or ha officer ki nahi balki.. kadiyo ki

listening this rohit felt shock he was going to fall.. but mansi hold him

mansi - rohit smabhalo..

rohit - mujhe nahi ise sambhalo pagal ho gaya ha ye.. huh kadiyo ko bhagana ha.. ise.. abbe dho dale ge wo hume.. bhai meri toh abhi shaadi nahi hui ha..

abhi - ese bol rahe ho jese mere 5 - 6 baar hogai ho..

rohit - abe yarr..

abhi - kya abbe yarr.. pehle toh keh rahe kuch bhi karlu ga.. abb kya hua..

mansi - lekin isme khatra ha..

abhi - khatra ha islea sirf mein jauga.. tum bahar ruko ge..

rohit - lekin baat wahi ha nikalo ge kese..

abhi - sabhi ko behosh karde ge.. smoke gas chodke..

mansi - fire alarm or cemras baje ga..

abhi - uska bhi idea ha..

**_at_****_ night_**

near the meter outside the road.. trio were in black..

abhi - rohit jaldi se.. main switch off karde police station ka..

rohit - ok...

and rohit did that..

**_in police station.._**

inspector - ye light kese chale or wo bhi station ki.. (he saw all were busy) mujhe hi dekh kar ana hoga...

(he got up. and went..)

**_outside_**

mansi - agaya vo... chalo

(trio went)

inspector look at the meter bord..and started checking suddenly he felt pain on his neck and he got unconscious.. and fall.. trio came..

rohit - yeh toh gaya bhagwaan iski atmaa ko shanti de

abhi - kyu tera chacha lagta ha...

rohit - fir bhi yarr (sadly) bichara

abhi - (to mansi) isse kisne doctor banaya ha yarr..

mansi (to rohit) - rohit.. agar itna hi dukh ha toh chale jana iske antimsanskar mein khush..

abhi patted his head...

abhi - hey bhagwaan kese pagalo ko le aya mein apne sath areh Bewakufo ye mara nahi ha.. behosh ha or isse pehele ye hosh mein ae chalo.. undar smoke bomb chodo light nahi ha toh camera or fire arlam work nahi kare ge..

mansi and rohit - ok..

soon mansi and rohit throw smoke bomb in police station all officers and prisoners got unconscious...

rohit and abhi enter inside wearing mask and went near the cid team cell.. abhi broke the cell with.. gun.. he look towards the team especially daya and acp.. tears develop in his eyes.. there condition were no good there faces were pale.. rohit came and kept the.. hand on his shoulder

rohit - waqt cum ha jo karna ha jaldi karo...

abhi nodded

both started picking up and took outside..

soon all were in a dark place...

abhi (pov) - in sabki halat meri wajha se hui ha.. mein apne apko kabi maff nahi karu ga

**_so kese laga plz review.. _**


	25. pehchan

**_hey guys thanks for review mansi.., emaan, lucky, guest, jiya , gautam for. review... jiya i was missing ur reviews..._****_mansi - shukar ha tujhe mazaya nahi toh didi ne. mujhe fir. marna tha.._****_now enjoy..._**

after sometime..

team was sitting on chair unconsicious...and abhi as ali was siting in front of them.. and ali was having hat on.. his head.. it was dark so it was unable to see him.. ali took a deep breath.. and indiacted mansi and rohit.. both throw the bucket of water from each side..team jerk.. and open there eyes slowly and saw surrounding and shocked

acp - hum kaha ha.. or yaha kese..

voice - mein laya

all eyes fall on front a man was sitting on chair with hat on his head.. which also cover his eyes and face little and one boy and girl were standing near him..

daya (angrily) - kon ho tum..

ali - ali.. ali naam ha mera..

acp - tum jo bhi ho hume kyu kidnapp kiya ha

ali - taki app apna kaam kar sake..

purvi - kesa kaam

ali - apne apko begunaha sabit karna..

daya - lekin tumhe humari begunahi se kya mile ga

ali - use mujrim ko saza.. jisne ye sab kiya.. ha..

dr. s - mr. ali har koi apna matlab nikalta ha koi bhi apne matlab ke bina hath nahi milata.. or agar uss mujrim ko saza hogai toh isme sirf humara bhala ha tumhara kya

(ali got up and went near the window)

ali - mera badla pura hoga usse..

tarrika - badla kesa badla..

ali - isse tum logo ko koi matlab nahi tum bus apne apko.. beguna sabit karo or niklo..

acp (angrily) - dekho hum ese uncover investigation tab hi karte ha jab sarkar order de.. samjhe.. or esa bina sarkar ki permission ke hum nahi kare ge.. kuch..

ali shighted..

ali - thik ha mat karo (to rohit) ee ja rassi kholde sabki..

rohit and mansi went and open the ropes team got up... acp started moving team also started following but they stop listening something..

**_in tv_**

repoter - ajj subha 10 baje.. jail se cid mumbai ki team jail se bhag gai.. police walo ka mana ha ki unke sath koi or bhi shamil tha.. abb puri ex cid mumbai team ki talash jari ha.. app logo ko bhi jab..koi dikhe unme se.. toh police ko foren inform kare..

team was shocked and saw the news was on tv and remote was in ali's hand..

ali - kya baat ha ruk kyu gae.. (team down there head).. jab sidhi ungli se ghee nahi nikalta toh ungli tedhi karni padti ha acp sahab..

acp looked at team who nodded to agree ali...

acp - thik ha.. hum ab ungli tedhi kare ge..

daya - lekin hum ye sab kare ge kaha.. iske liye hume jagha chahiye

ali - tum loglog yahi issi ghar mein kaam karo ge.. ye gar chota nahi ha.. ye sirf basment ha.. upar tumhe sab kuch available hoga.. or ha iss ghar mein already mein or ye dono rehte ha.. ye baat mat bhoolna..

dr. s - or agar tumne dokha diya toh..

ali - ali apni zuban ka paka ha salukhe...

acp (shockingly) - tumhe sabka naam pata ha..

ali - hmm..

daya - chalo ab jann pehechan toh hogai abb apna huliya bhi dikha do..

ali - nahi..

acp - or vo kyu..

ali - ali apna huliya kabhi nahi dekho ge.. kyuki jo dekhta ha dekhta reh jata ha..

(he got up and went but stop in way)

ali - or ha agar kahi bhi jana ha toh mera ek adami tumhare sath jarur jae ga.. (to rohit and mansi) inka inke ghar se jajuri saman ladena..

(and he went upstairs)..

acp - kafi ajeeb ha ye..

mansi - ajeeb nahi ha sir..

daya - rum dono kon ho.. shakal se toh ache khandan se lag rahe ho..

rohit - hum sharif hi ha daya sir or ali bhi.. bus fark itna ha.. uska sharaf dikhane ka andaz kuch or ha..

acp - vese tum dono.. ho kon..

mansi -sir mera naam mansi ha.. or mein ek college ki student thi..

shreya - thi matlab..

mansi - ab nahi hu in british ke education minister ke karan.. islea abhi abhi london wapiss ae ha hum apni age ki education puri karke..

rohit - or sir mein hu dr. rohit..

dr. s - dr. rohit wo hi mashoor bone specialist..

rohit - ji..

daya - or ye ali..

mansi - sir humara dost cum bhai jesa ha.. vo college ka trusty or principal dono ha..

kevin - vese ye ali konsa badla lena chahta ha apna..

rohit looked at.. mansi and shighted

rohit - apna nahi humara badla..

voice - rohit.. mansi... upar ao..

mansi - ae.. (to rohit) chalo nahi toh chode ga nahi..

(both ran upwards)..

**_in room.._**

ali was siting downing his head and mansi was was sitting thinking.. and rohit was to - fro

mansi (throught) -aj jeet bhai toh gaya..

rohit (angrily) - kya mein jan sakta hu tum apni shakal kyu nahi dikha rahe..

ali - nahi rohit unsabki halat mere plan ki wajh se hui ha.. ab unki or meri doori hi thik ha mere jane ke baad thode din hi dukhi honge.. fir baad mein sab thik hojae ga..

mansi - lekin kya koi tumhari jagha le pae ga?..

ali - daya ha na..

rohit - or daya ke liye uske abhi ki jagha..

ali (sighted) - vo jagha shayad shreya lele.. (happy) or uske baad uske bache..

(suddenly door knocks ali wore his cap.. rohit open the door and saw daya).

rohit - areh daya tum..

daya - acp sir ali ko bula rahe..

ali -.ata hu..

**_outside _**

ali was siting on chair with attitude ..

ali - boliye kyu bulaya..

acp - kya tum humesha ese hi rehte ho i mean dekhne mein tum hindu lagte ho pehrawa tumhara foreigners jesa.. or naam muslim..

ali - toh kya hua.. mujhe pasand ha. dal liya.. or kuch..

daya - kya tum mere ghar se photo bhi magwa sakte ho..

ali - kesi photo..

daya (tearly) - mere or mere bhai ki.. (tears develop in abhijeet's eyes he was going to get up but rohit hold him)

mansi - tumhara bhai?..

daya - ha jo. meri duniya thi... mera sabkuch tha mera **_abhi (tears roll down from his eyes)_**

ali got up and went but stop in mid..

ali - inko jo chahiye ye khud leae ge.. lekin pehle inka getup... change karwao.. or ha gharo mein ghusna lekin choro ki tarha piche se kyuki sabhi ke gharo ki entrance par cemras lagae ha..

(and he went upstairs)

dr. s (shock) - ye paka garbarh ha boss ise kese pata cemras ke bare mein..

**_soon ali came down wearing hooded jacket with covered face.._**

ali - tum log abhi tak gae nahi..

daya - hum ja rahe ha lekin tum kaha ja rahe ho..

ali. - kisi se mil ja raha hu tumhe kya..

pankaj (taunting) - oh girlfriend..

(ali glared at him he downed his head)..

**_si kesa laga.. plz review.. karke bataiye ga.. _**


	26. investigation

**_guys ye ha next chapter thanku.. mansi, gautam1, jiya, emaan, lucky guest for reviews missing abhiii and sachin fan..._****_jiya - koi baat nahi ya toh shayad mene padha na ho.._****_now enjoy the next chapter..._**

dayareya and mansi enter in through the window.. daya webt down daya started choosing the required things.. shreya open the cupboard but shock pyramid of clothes fall on her..

shreya - aaa mansi bacha..

mansi - shreya kaha he tu...

shreya - mein yaha hu..

mansi turend and shocked shreya was under the pyramid.. she went near and bend

mansi - yeh kya ha shreya tum kapdo ka Christmas tree ke neeche kya dhund rahi ho uske upar dhundo na..

shreya - yeh sawaal badme mein karna pehle tu mujhe yaha se nikal...

mansi gave her hand both got up listening noise daya also came and look...

daya - sorry guys mera cupboard abhi hi sambhalta ha..

(soon they all collected thing and went outside through window)..

**_acp side.._**acp had also collectes his things and went near window..

acp - ek minute rohit.. (and went near a photoframe it was of trio's during hd case he took that and run.. outside through window)

rohit ( pov) - batado ali ki tum kon ho plz..

**_in ali's mansion.._**

a white board was on the table..

daya - sir ab shuru kaha se kare..

acp - wahi se jaha se khatam kiya tha.. pahadi ke pass se kya pata.. koi surag mil jae..

daya - thik ha sir mansi ya rohit ko bulakar bol dete ha..

acp - nahi daya.. hume kisi par bharosa nahi karna chahiye koi gadari kar sakta ha..

shreya - sahi kaha sir apne..

acp - toh chalo sab pahadi par...

**_at pahadi.._**all were trying to collect the evidences suddenly.. acp felt somthing on his neck..

man - pata tha ki tum sab yaha ao ge..

acp got up and turned all were at the gun point..of goons

man - bahut hu chalak samjhta ha apne appko.. kya laga.. ese evidence collect karne de ge.. areh tuj jeso ko rokne ke liye hi boss ne khada kiya ha hume yaha...

daya was going to took out his gun when goon stop him..

goon - ae koi chalaki nahi..

suddenly the guns shoot... cid team shocked... and saw all goons were on floor.. cid looked around and shock it was ali... shooting them from his car... he came outside more goons came..

ali (shouted) - jaldi gadi mein betho...

all sat in car..

ali started the car goons also started the jeep it was jungle all around.. ali loaded his gun.. and aimed at at the car's bumper.. and shoot the car blasts while moving and started moving...

**_in way to home.._**

ali (angrily) - mana kiya tha aplogo ko ki apka jo bhi plan ho pehle mijhe batae fir nikliye.. lekin nahi nikal pade.. areh akala par pathar rakhke sochte ho kya.. pehle toh har kadam phook phook kar rakhte ab kya hua.. (chewing tone) result pata nahi chal pade bahaduri dekhane.. (shouted) areh agar mansi or rohit ko nahi toh mujhe toh bata dete.. lekin nahi.. vishvass naam ki cheez hi nahi ha..

daya - tum kuch zayada bol rahe ho..

ali - (taunting) sahi kaha tumne daya mujhe zayaada nahi bolna nahi chahiye mujhe arti utarni chahiye.. haina.. (he open the door) dimag kharab kardiya.. (and closed the door with bang all feared with his anger)..

**_in room.._**

dr. s - ab kya kare boss is ali ne toh sari hawa nikal gai..

daya - wese sir is ali ko kese pata laga ki.. hum waha ha..

acp - areh ha sahi kaha tumne use kese pata chala.. ki hum kaha ha humare pass toh phone bhi nahi the jo vo trace karle..

suddenly door knocks.. tarrika open that door.

taarrika - mansi ao na ander..

mansi - shukriya tarrika lekin mein ye kehne ai thi ki app sabko neech bulaya ha ali ne.. khana laga diya ha..

daya - ji shukriya lekin ..

mansi - unhone kaha ha sabka ana jaruri ha..

(and she went)..

acp - challo khane par chalte ha..

dr. s - lekin pradyuman

acp - salukhe khane ke bahane kum se kum is ali ka mukhota hi utar jae...

(soon all were on table ali was in big hat only his mouth was vissible through which he was eating)..

acp - wese ek baat puchni thi ali

ali - puchiye

acp -tumhe kese pata chala kuch him waha ha..

ali - aplogo ke har ek kadam par meri nigah ha.. kaha jate ha kise milte ha sabse..

daya - fir bhi.. kese pata chala..

ali - tum logo ne apne white board par jo bhi hua wo sequence wise likha tha jise mujhe shaak hua ki tum logo wahi honge..

shreya (to acp) - lekin sir baat wahi agai khooni ke khilaf investigation shuru kaha se kare hume toh ye bhi nahi pata ki vo kom ha... kaha rehta ha.. nahi toh ghar mein.. investigation kar ate saboot dhundne ke liye..

ali - or agar vo ghar par tumhe khood invite kare.. toh..

shreya - vo or hume invite kare ga.. impossible..

ali - possible (to mansi) tumhara birthday kab ...tha

mansi - (angrily) usi din jis din tum murga bane the..

(all hide there laugh ali hide his eyes )

ali - galat usdin tumhara birthday nahi tha..

mansi - kamal ha ali jitni mein pagal dikhti hu utni mein hu nahi or mein kyu apno birthdate gal batu gi..?

ali ignore her question...

ali - tumhara birthday kal ha jiski khushi mein bahut badi party organized kar rahi hu.. or dress code mein fancy eye mask ha..and u all are. invited.. (he got up and went ).

daya - yeh kesa style hua.. mujrim ki humse pehchan kar wane ka..

**_in cabin_**

robert - yeh cid wake jail se choot kesa gaya..

danik - don't worry robert humare admi or police unke piche ha...

robet - humare kai plans aj kal nakam ho rahe ha..lekin. kese

baba - shant raho putr jaldi kam sahitan ka hota ha..

suddenly trio's phone beep also it was a message...

danik - kya tum sab bhi wahi padh rahe ho jo mein padh raha hu..

robert - yehi na ki ali ek badi party rakhraha sister ke birth day ke liye.. or sabko bulaya ha with a dress code..

danik - apka kya khayal ha baba jana chiye

baba - mere hisab se chalna chaihiye kya pata kuch naya tarika mil jae usse college lene ka..

robert - u are right...

**_so guys kesa laga hope u like it.. _**


	27. identity reval

**_hey guys its next chapter sorry kal nahi update kar pai ab mein apni do stories par concentrat kar sakti hu.. now enjoy thanku. mansi ,gautam, emaan, abhii , lucky for reviews_**

**_mansi - i understand the burden of 10 th its ok_**

**_dostifan - thanku. for the reviews i am happy kki apko acha laga jo mene likha tha vo mene kisi bhi chapter mein nahi likha bus thoda humour add kiya tha.. now can we be friends?_**

**_enjoy next chapter don't forget to review_**

all were in party with dress cord no one was able to identify...

announcer - now put ur hands as birthday girl had arrive ..

mansi came down with rohit.. and found abhijeet no were

mansi - rohit jeet kaha ha..

voice - happy birthday mansi..

**_(all look at floor nd saw a person with mask on his eyes..black and white spot light on him his back was towards all mansi smile)_**

dj -Yeh Chaand Sa Roshan Chehra

Zulfon Ka Rang Sunehra

Yeh Jheel Si Neeli Aankheinin

Koi Raaz Hai Inme Gehra

**_ali snapped his fingers the light change into colourful.. and music in modren.._**

ali - Yeh Chand Sa Roshan Chehra Zulfon Ka Rang Sunehra

Yeh Jheel Si Neeli Aankhein Koi

Raaz Hai Inme Gehra

**_ali turned..._**

Tareef Karun

Kya Uski Jis Ne Tumhein Banaya (X2),

**_he went near mansi hold her hand and revolve her.._**

ali -Ek Cheez Qayaamat Bhi Hai,

Logon Se Suana Karte Thay,

Tumhein Dekh Ke Mainey Maana,

Woh Theek Kaha Kartey Thay,

Woh Theek Kaha Kartey Thay.

**_he started doing some slow motion on stage_**

Hai Chaal Mein Teri Zaalim,

Kuch Aisi Balaa Ka Jadoo,

Sau Baar Sambhala Dil Ko Par Hoke Raha Beqaabu.

Taarif Karoon Kya Uski Jis Nay Tumhe Banaya (X2)

**_he hold mansi hand and dance with her.._**

Ye Chand Sa Roshan Chehra Zulfon Ka Rang Sunehra

Ye Jheel Si Neeli Aankhein Koi

Raaz Hai Inme Gehra.

Taarif Karun Kya Uski Jisne Tumhe Banaaya (X4).

Jis Ne Tumhe Banaya

**_all clapped.._**

dr. s - yarr ye toh Justin Bieber or Michael Jackson nikla..

acp - ha yarr..

ali came near the team.. with robert, danik and baba..

ali - robert.. he is my dad (pointing at acp) who is one of the famous business man in the london..

(robert did and handshake)..

robert - nice to meet u mr.

ali - salim

robert - yes salim...

ali - and guys he is that person who is the trustee of the mumbai's one of the biggest college..

daya - nice to meet u robert myself d..

ali - devansh.. (to Robert) i told about my mother.. in meeting

robert - oh yes yes

ali - wese humne tumse islea bulaya because my dad love to talk to the person belonging to his country.. (in robert ears) i want to see my dad happy so i request not to fight or talk about the college now...

robert thought something and smile evilly...

**_in cabin.._**

robert - ye ali apne dad se bahut pyar karta ha..

danika - toh kya..hua..

robert - mr. danik agar uska baap agar use kahe ki college humare naam karde toh shayad ali college hume dede..

baba - lekin hum unse kahe ge kese..

robert - invite him for the morning breakfast..

**_in room.._**

abhi was standing near window looking outside

abhi (pov) - kya mein unke sath sahi kar raha hu..

suddenly there was knock on door..

abhi without turning - ajao.

acp enter in and shocked to see ali without covering his face..

acp - mujhe nahi pata tha ki tum raat ko apna ghunghat utarkar rehte ho..

ali smiled..

ali - wese app yaha..

acp - kal robert khane par bula raha..

ali - matalab mere jaal mein phas gaya..

acp - matlab..

ali took out handky form pocket and tired on his.. and turn

ali - sabhi ko basment mein bulao..

(and he went )

acp - jab tak mein iska chehra na dekh lu tab tak mujhe chain nahi ae ga...

**_in basement.._**ali was standing at front and all officers were at opposite ..

ali - meri baat dhyaan se suniye.. kal acp. sir ko us robert ne khane par bulaya ha...

pankaj ( happily) - kya hum bhi jaa sakte ha..

ali glared him hard he shut his mouth..

ali - kal danik or robert ka dhyan acp sir ki taraf hoga.. or jab wo busy honge.. toh hum sab alag alag kamro mein ghuse kar saboot dhunde ge.. or ha koi bhi man mani nahi karega.. (to acp) app plz dhyan rakhiye ga Koshish kijiye ki app waha kuch na khae..

acp - thik ha

ali - or ha.. yadd rakhna getup change karke jaiye ga.. (to daya and rohit) tum dono inke guard bankar jaoge...

daya - thik ha..

(ali got and went)

**_in morning_**

door bell rang.. Robert open the door..

acp - nice to meet u mr. Robert

robert - mr. salim plz come in..

(acp sir came inside.. on other side team also.. enter in different rooms and started searching)..

**_acp side.._**

robert - so from where u live in London..

acp. - near big ben..

robert - that's the nice place.. vese app india mein..

acp - my son called me.. i came..

robert - mr. salim if don't mind can u do a favor plz i want to buy iur college..

acp - i am sorry mr. Robert but i will not gave college to u..

robert (trying to explain) - mr. salim.. hum log colleges mein new enducation provide kar rahe studenta are trying to follow our culture... mr. salim if u gave the college then britain will be rulling the country soon..

**_on other.. side.._**

servant enter an saw a person with covered face.. it was daya.

servant - hey whi are u..

daya saw him everyone listn that as they were connected to Bluetooth..

ali - sabhi niklo jaldi..

(all jump from the window daya also.. servant was behind him daya was running fastly.. servant took out his gun and aimed at daya and shoot..but in mean time.. some one pushed him )

man -ahhh...

daya got uo and shocked to see ali shoulder bleeding..

daya - ye tumne kya kiya..

ali - abhi puchne ka waqt nahi ha.. jaldi bhago..

( and car came with door open duo sat inside instantly..)

servant - shit.. i think mujhe sir ko ye nahi bata na chahiya nahi toh nokri se nikal de ge..

**_in car_**

ali was breathing heavily..

rohit saw him... - bus ali hogaya..

rohit took out the bullet from ali's shoulder

ali - sss

rohit - bus control yaha tere ko goli wahi lagi ha jaha par shoulder already damage ha.. is lea dard ho raha ha..

daya - i am sorry ali.. lekin tum na ate bichme..

ali - what beech mein nahi ana chahiye tha.. areha apni jaan pyari nahi kya.. ?

daya -(sadly) nahi pyari kyuki jiske liye jeeta tha vo toh chalagaya chod kar door..

ali understand that what he is saying..

ali (sadly) - uske liye nahi toh kam se kam acp sir or team ke liye toh jeelo..

daya - mera sabkuch mera abhi tha...

(rohit nd mansi shared a glance.. ali started looking at the road)..

**_on other side.._**

acp also left without breakfast as robert and he started fighting for the college..


	28. revals (08-31 23:05:34)

hey guys apke question ka ye raha jawaab

jiya - dear nakli team ka scene agle chapter mein add kiya ha.. and its i know exam month shuru ho raha toh sab busy hojae ge abhi sir ke pass itna paisa kaha se aya ye ek suspense ha agar vo khol diya toh intrest nahi rahe ga

mansi - thanku yarr vo yaad dila diya mene yo concept agli chapter mein dala ha

thanku emaan, gautam , jiya, mansi, lucky, abhii for reviews..

missing old reviewers silent readers broke up your silence plz..

**_now enjoy... _**

**_in home_**

mansi played the video.. team was seeing it

vedio - mein ajay apni hosh or awaj mein.. yeh kehna chahta hu ki mein apni zindagi se tang akar atamhatya kar raha hu..

ali - ek minute mansi video piche lekar jao..

mansi.. did that..

ali - play karo... (mansi did that) bus yehi pause karo.. (mansi pause it). ab inke piche jo kanch ha... uko zoom karke dekho.. (mansi did that).. bus bus.. ab dhyan se dekho..koi or bhi ha us kamre mein..

acp - areh ha..

ali - mera laptop lao.. or ha on karke dena..

rohit gave it to ali he said to on it as the password was daya's birthday.. ali cleaned the pic..

daya - yeh karkya rahe ho..

ali - dhayan se dekho iska chehra.. iski dadhi or mooch nakli.. ha..

dr. s - areh wah tumhe toh insab ki bahut knowledge ha. cid mein kyu nahi ajate..

ali ignore his question and clear that pic

ali - ap mese koi ise janta ha..

(all nodded in disappointment..)

ali - lekin mein janta hu

ali stood up..

ali - app agar ana chahte ha toh a sakte ha..

(all started following him they enter to a store room..ali enter on the lights.. all shocked a person was sitting on chair with tired hands on chair)

acp - my god yeh to us robert ka servant..(to ali ) ye yaha kese..

ali ignore him took chair and sat in front of.. the servant.. he took the mug and splash water on servabt face.. servant open his eyes he was going to close again..ali patted his cheeks..

ali - ae uth..uth..

servant open his eyes a little..

ali - yeh kon ha (ali showed the pic)

servanta - p.. p.. pata nahi..

ali - chal koi baat nahi mein bata hu ye hindustan ka most wanted khooni ha..

(all shocked )

ali - ab ye bata.. ye yaha kya raha nahi toh

servant - nahi sahab bata hu.. ye ye most wanted killer ha jaggu.. ye sahab ke pass aya tha.. iski khasiyat ye ha ki ye khoon ko suscide mein badal deta ha..

ali - lekin. ye toh jail mein tha na phansi hone wali thi ise..

servant - lekin acp digvijay...or inspector suraj ne isse chudwadiya robert sahab ne inhe bahut badi rakam di...thi

ali - toh yeh ha kaha mile ga ab ye..

servant - ambawadi chawl.. mein..

**_ambawadi chawl.._**ali enter wearing a long coat he was with daya ,acp, rohit and mansi.. all chawl people were looking at them

a man came

man - kon ho be tum sab..

(ali push him and directly went to a room.. the door was closed)

ali - bhag gaya..

acp (to daya) - daya tod do darwaza..

daya broke the door..

ali - talishi lo

ali also wore his glove.

daya - kafi samjhdar ho..

ali - tarif ke liye shukriya..

all got spread..

ali saw something on table..

ali - my god..

(all came near him listening that they were also shocked to see)

mansi - yeh toh bomb bbanane ka saman ha

acp - iska matlab ye kuch bada plan kar rahe ha...

ali - ek kaam karo rohit, mansi chawl walo se puch tach karo.. jab tak hum ye sab jama karte ha.. dekhte ha kya batate ha dr. sahab kuch dhund nikale..

**_ali found a an atlas on table he looked at it some papers for down from it.. he kept that.._**

**_in home_**

dr. s - boss mujhe ek baat pata chali ha..

acp - kya..

dr. s - boss isme uranium bhi ha or nitrate bhi..

voice ( shockingly) - kya..

all turned and saw ali..

ali - dr. sahab apko pura yakin ha ki isme yo chezze ha..

dr. s -ha ali..

daya - lekin ap dono itna shock kyu hha..

Dr. s was going to speak but ali spoke..

ali - kyu daya.. ye chemicals wahi ha jo world war 2 ke doran ek atomic bomb jo Hiroshima or Nagasaki par humla hua tha usme use hue the.. or ab agar ye bomb yaha phata toh mumbai ke sath sath or bhi sheher or log barbad hojae ge..

acp (shockingly) - iska matlab hume unhe dhundna hoga..

ali - ha or ye kaam kalse shuru hoga..

**_(after sometime all went to there room) _**

**_in acp room_**

dr. s - kya baat ha boss kya soch rahe ho..

acp - salukhe ye ali bhi ek pehli ha..

dr. s - matlab..

acp - esa lagraha ha ki mene ali jesa dimag, nishana pehle bhi dekha ha..

dr. s - lekin ali toh abhi aya ha na.. london se..

acp - hmm chal aa sone se pehle milkar ate ha..

dr. s - kya bata ha boss aj kal uske kadmo par chal rahe ho..

acp - esi baat nahi ha vo jo kadam le raha ha sahi le raha ha lekin kabhi kabar tarika galat le raha ha..

dr. s - hmm vo toh ha chal..

**_in ali 's room_**

abhi was sitting at chair and thinking he was having pencil in his hand.. and paper in his hand.. he remembers the atlas the picture.. and some angles on the paper..

like -

**/ _ bpqo**

**@**

**21pp1**

ali (thought) - yeh koi code ha.. lekin kya..or ye atlas.. kuch toh connection ha..

**_suddenly he heard something.. _**

ali - ye awaj..

**_he went outside and shock to see scenario cid team was fighting with goon who had just enter.. _****_ali was going to help them but someone hold him from back.. he turn before he could to take the action.. the goon punched on his face.. and kicked his knee on abdomen ali fall his mask.. also fall.. cid team shocked.._**

daya (tearly) -abhi..


	29. twist

**_happy ganesh chaturdarshi guys.. hope lord Ganesha full fill all the wishes of u.._**

**_mansi - don't worry teri seat conform ha_****_ jiya - agla chapter likhne mein maza aya ha mujhe get ready_**

**_rida - i will try thanks for review_**

**_gautam - here is ur update.. thanks for reviews_**

**_lucky - here is ur update thanks for the reviews_**

**_eman - thanku for reviews.. here is ur update_**

**_leaning pen - thanku didi for ur special review.._****_so guys now enjoy_**

acp - abhi..

the goon was came with sword and was going to stab abhi but abhi rolled aside the sword got stuck on floor abhi kicked the goon face.. the goon fall soon the fight started between.. abhi and the goons gooms hold abhi's collar but abhi removed his jacket and kicked the front person.. soon goons were on fall..

**_after sometime.._**

abhi was on chair wearing his hat ignoring cid team and goons were sitting in front of him.. mansi kept the glasses of water on table..

abhi - piyo..

goons look at eachother..

abhi - ghabrao. mat.. isme kuch nahi ha..

he took one glass..

goon - ek minute ye glass nahi vo wala lo..

abhi kept the glass and picked that one and drink..

abhi - dekha kuch bhi nahi hua.. ab pilo..

goons drank the water..

abhi - ab bato kyu or kisko marne ae ho tum

goon - tumhe national college ke principal or trustee yani tumhe marne ae the..lekin pata nahi tha ki tum ek hindustani

abhi - kyu.. marna chahte ho.. mujhe..

goon 2 - tumne hum hindustaniyo ke bare mein itna bura chapa ha.. apni kitabo. mein.. or hum apne... hindustan ke bare mein ye nahi.. padh sakte..

abhi - toh ab tum hi batao mein kya karu.. mene ye kitabe nahi likhi...

goon - lekin tum rok toh sakte hona..

abhi - dekho mein ise rokne ki puri koshish kar raha hu lekin mujhe tum logo ka bhi sath chahiye..

goon - agar baat humare desh ki.. ha toh hum jaan bhi de sakte ha..

abhi - jaan dene ki jarurat nahi.. ha bus ek kaam karna ha tumhe mera... (and he told something) samjhe..

goon - samjhgae.. lekin ek baat puchu

abhi (smile) - yehi na ki mera naam muslim jesa pehrava mera angrezo ka or riti rivazz hindu ke?

goon 2 - nahi.. (abhi smile) ek hindustani ki yehi pehchan ha vo sab dharmo ki kadar karta ha..

abhi - toh fir kya puchna chahte ho

goon - yehi ki ek principal ho kar itna. acha. defense kese..

acp - principal nahi ye ek cid ka jabaz cop ha..

goons shocked..

daya - tum jiske samne baat kar rahe ho vo ali nahi.. senior inspector abhijeet ha..

goons shocked..

abhi stood joining his hand ..

goon. - jane se pehle mera naam toh jan lijiye.. myself ex senior inspector kartika or ye ha meri team..

daya - tum log cid se?

kartik - digvijay...ki team se hum lekin uske behavior ke karan humne chodiya.. resingnation de diya..

abhi. - apna resignation vapiss lo mujhe jo information chahiye vo cid ke records mein ha..

kartik -.jesa app kahe..

(he joined his hand and went with his. team)

abhi turned towards team.. daya instantly hug him..

daya (tearly) -.mujhe pata. tha abhi ki tumhe. kuch. nahi ho sakta.. (abhi wanted to hug share the pain of separation but he controled)

abhi -.mein abhi nahi ali hu daya..

acp (tearly) - plz abhi esa matbolo dekho jo bhi hua uske liye mein tumse maffi magta hu..

abhi - dekhiye apka abhi mar chuka ha or apko ye baat ab apne dimagh mein bithaleni.. chahiye..

daya - nahi tum hamare abhi.. ho

abhi - ek baar bola na ki mein tumhara abhi nahi hu..samjh nahi ata kya

acp - tum humare abhi hi ho..

abhi - kya proof ha apke pass.. ki mein abhijeet hu

daya (angrily) - tumhare pass kya proof ha..

abhi throw the file on table..

abhi - ye ha mere sare documents or tumhare abhijeet ka death certificate or cid ke dna report.. ab or kya chaiye tumhe..

(all downed there head.. abhi started moving towards him room)

voice - 20 din..abhijeet

abhi stop but didn't turn

daya - kya hua kadam ruk gae.. ya yaad agaya ki 20 din baad kya ha..

abhi (low tone) - kya ha 20 din baad...

daya - humare dosti ko 22 saal ho jae ge.. or aj ek wada karta hu mein tumse ki dosti ki salgirah se pehle tumhi apne mooh se kaho ge tum mere abhi ho..

abhi - abhi maar chuka ha daya ab tum par koi sankat ke badal nahi mandra rahe ha or yaha sabkuch thik karne ke baad ye ali bhi chale jae ga..

( and he went to his room acp looked at him with guilty eyes all were looking at him with gaze he sadly went to his room)

**_in abhijeet's room_**

abhi - ap chahe jo bhi karle.. apko apka abhi kabhi nahi mile ga kyuki apke abhi ke karan hi apko ye sab sehna pada

**_on other side.._**

**_in beuro acp digvijay and suraj were standing with down head.._**

dcp - kya hua digvijay pehle toh keh rahe the ki mere ajane ke baad u.. u.. case solve hojae ge.. kya ha ye sab uparse tumhari sari team gayab ha.. resign karke chale gi or ye pradyuman bhi jail se bhagya..

digvijay - sir hum koshish kar rahe humne uae marne ke liye gunday bhi bheje the lekin vo bhi nakam rahe..

suraj - pata nahi sir achanak ek admi aya or fire karne lag pada..

dcp - mujhe koi reason nahi chahiye mujhe pradyuman ki team chahiye..

**_suddenly his phone rang.._**

dcp - ji boliye.. mein ata hu..

**_in cabin.._**

robert - what is this virkam.. ye kya ho raha ha abhi tak pradyuman or uski team pakdi kyu nahi gai..

vikram - app tension mat lijye jaldi pakde jae ge..

danik. - vese kya tumhe ye pata laga ki mr. robert ke servant ne kis par goli chalai thi..

vikram - nahi (to Robert) vese apko tab kyu nahi pata laga...jab gun chali..

robert - mr. vikram hum har ek kadam phuk phuk kar rakhta ha.. humare servants or humare pass jo guns ha uspar already silencer ha or lagta ha unhe ye baat pata thi...

danik - vese mere pass ek idea ha..

robert - kya..

**_on other side_**

abhi was looking outside the window.. and thinking..

mansi came on running

mansi - jaldi neeche ao..jeet

abhi - kya baat ha...( mansi didn't listen anything and drag him down the stairs came near tv and on it all team gathered)

**_reporter - bacho mein badh rahi violence ki wajha se aj ek shiksha matri dwara bada faisla liya gaya ha ki ajj se.. sabhi indians siwae.. police karamchariyo ko chod kar.. baki sabke guns ke license cancell kardiye gae ha.. sarkar ne mumbai cid ko kehkar kai jagha par chape mari ki jaha bullets or gun beechi jati thi..aj rat 12 baje se abhi wepon license cancell ha is bare mein hum apki rae lekna chahte ha.. janta apko kya lagta ha ki ye sab matri ji ne thik kiya kya hindustaniyo ko self defense karne ke liye gun ki awakshakta nahi.. hume apna jawab.._**

masi off the television..

mansi - ab hum kya kare bina guns or bullets ke kese ladhe ge..

**_so kesa laga twist guys abhijeet jagha agar app hote toh kya karte..? plz review and tell.. _**


	30. angry man

**_emaan - ur guess is right_**

**_jiya - don't worry jaldi khatam hojae _****gi. _thanks for reviews_ **

**_lucky - thanks for review.. u are right abhi's sir galat soch rahe ha.._**

**_abhii - u are right.. iska idea abhi sir ke pass ha.._**

**_gautam - thanks for review_****_i_**

**_mportant note -_****_guys yeh month exam month ha so guys mujjhe off lena padh raha ha ajj se.. i promise ki exam ke baad paka complete karu gi.. agar mein nahi toh ks karde gi.. so guys apko bhi all the best for exams.._****_by tc.._**ali - mansi..jab mugal the tab bhi hum logo ne ladhe the bina goliyo ki ki madat se.. hum wo hi karkege..

daya - tum kehna kya chate ho **_abhi_**

abhi - (in flow) yehi daya ki (but he stopped as he got what daya said).

abhi (to daya) - technique achi thi par mujh par kaam nahi kare gi..

daya (pov) - kaam toh kar chuki ha.. tum mere abhi hi ho..

rohit - daya ki baat mein dum ha ali tum kehna kya chahte ho..

abhi - karna kya ha uthalo talware or shuru hojao..

rohit started laughing... abhi glare him

mansi - rohit kya kar rahe ho..

rohit (to abhi) - yarr acha mazzak ha...

abhi - i am serious

rohit stop laughing..

rohit (to mansi) - dekho dimag hil gaya iska.. (to abhi) areh koi nahi janta talwarbazzi yaha.. arhe talwar pakadni nahi ati toh ladhe ge kese..

abhi - mein sikhau ga sabhi ko (all shocked) be ready tomorrow 4 am...

**_and he went_** **_to his room_**

rohit - yeh paka marvae ga.

**_in room team was sitting and thinking.. there was a deep silence..._**

freedy - mujhe nahi pata tha ki ali hi humare abhi sir honge

tarrika - iss baat se hum sab shock ha sir.. or humse jayada shock daya, shreya or acp sir ha..

(all looked at trio were trio were shocked and not speaking anything)

salukhe kept hand on acp's shoulder..

dr.s - sab thik hojae ga pradyuman..

acp - (tearly) - kese yarr vo toh humse ese baat karta ha jese hum uske apne ho hi nahi.. tumne dekha kitna badlav aa gaya ha usme..

shreya - abhijeet mujhe apni behen manta ha.. or mujhe hi nahi bataya..

daya (trembling) - m.. m.. mujhe dar lag raha ha..

(all shocked listening his trembling voice)

shreya kept hand on his shoulder he looked at her..

shreya - kesa dar

daya - shreya ajj mene uski ankho mein ek khali pan dekha ek essa ehsas hua ki ki.. agar hum use kuch bhi bura ya uske kilaf bole ge vo kuch nahi bolega.. uski ankho mein vese thi jab vo kisi mujhrim se baat karta ha..

tarrika - mujrim hi toh ha hum... (all looked at her) humne usse itna sabkuch kaha vo humare samne itna gidgidaya lekin kisi ne bhi nahi suni ulta use door jane se kehdiya vobhi zindgi se...

(all downed there head soon they herd the voice of clapping all turned and saw rohit)..

rohit - wah wah (to mansi) dekha kya socha dono Logo ki ek taraf vo apne app ko insab ki condition ka ghuneghar maan rahe ha or ek ye ha jo uski halat ka gunhegar khud ko mann rahe ha.. (to all) kyu itni over thinking karte ha app (to daya) or daya tumhe yadd dila du tumne 20 din mange ha usse abhi se thak gae..

mansi (to rohit) - shant hojao rohit..

rohit - kese shant hojau sab pagal kar rahe ha.. vaha ali or yaha ye..

dr. s - toh tum hi bato kya kare hum... rohit ab hume use ankhe milane tak ki himat nahi ha..

mansi (calmly) - dekhi sir apko agar is case baad abhijeet ko jane se rokna ha.. toh pehle apko use ye samjhana hoga ki vo cid par khatra nahi ha app jante ha vo appki yeh halat ka jimedar khud ko thehra raha ha..

(all shocked to listen that)

tarrika - lekin marne ki Koshish toh abhijeet par hui thi yaha tak ki humne bhi use marne ki Koshish ki (acp downed his head remembering how he beat him badly when he was trying to save him) khatra toh uspar hi tha..infact hum ha uski condition ke zimedar..

dr. s - lekin hume ek baat ab tak nahi samjh ai abhijeet zinda kese acp ne khud use goli. mari thi vo toh samundar mein.. or uski lash..

rohit - (cutting him) abhijeet ke marna ka natak kiya tha humne.. (all shocked to listen that).

mansi - acp sir jeet ko pehle hi pata chal gaya tha ki kuch garbarh ha islea usne rohit se contact kiya.. fir jab clif par par abhijeet par goli chalai toh goli uske kandhe ke arr parr hogai or vo behosh hokar samundar mein giraya vo acha hua ki rohit vaha ssame par pahunch gaya hum logo ne rocky ki lash kabr mein se nikal kar abhijeet se replace kardi hum abhijeet ka ilaj mumbai mein nahi kar sakte the or uski condition bhi critical thi

rohit - islea hum use London lekar gae.. abhijeet ke shoulder ko thik hone mein kafi time lag gaya jab uski halat thik hui hum yaha agge or agge ka jane ke baad apko jail se bhagaya..use lagta ha ki une bahut der kardi ane mein or jail se bhagane ke baad app par khatra badh gaya ha..

dr. s - esa nahi.. hum us digvijay or vikram ke karan phase ha..

rohit - lekin ye baat use kon samjhae..

daya - mein samjha auga use.. (he got up)

but mansi stop

mansi - nahi daya abhi nahi abhi vovo pareshan ha..

acp - pareshan? kis baat ke liye..?

mansi - pata nahi

tarrika - sir mene bhi notice kiya ha.. jab se app jaggu ke ghar se ae ha tab se bahut pareshan ha vo

rohit - islea app use ye sab baad mein samjhaiye shant dimag se..

mansi - abhi ke liye app aram kijiye..

**_after sometime all went to there room _**

**_at mid night.._**

daya came out from room and saw

daya - yeh kya abhi ki room ki light ab bhi on ha.. jake dekhta hu

**in abhi room**

abhi was looking outside and drinking from flask.. suddenly door knocks..

abhi - ajao..

daya enter inside...and shocked

daya - abhi tum sharab pite ho.. tum jante hona cid wale sharab nahi pite

abhi - tumhara abhi nahi pita hoga lekin ali pita ha or mein tumhara abhi nahi hu.. ali hu..

daya (determined) - nahi tum mere abhi hu..

abhi angrily hit the vase the vase broke..

abhi - nahi hu mein tumhara abhi.. or ise baat ko jaldi se manlo.. nahi toh

daya - nahi toh... kya bolo

abhi - nahi toh acha nahi hoga..

daya - kya acha nahi hoga.. bolo.. maro ge chalo mein bhi dekhta hu kese marte ho.. maro..

abhi took out his gun angrily.. and pointed his gun towards daya..

daya (determined) - thik ha shoot

abhi - daya mera dimagh bahut garma samjhe.. chale jao mere room se..

daya - nahi..

abhi - daya plz... nahi toh mein tumhari khopdi udah daluga..

daya - udah doh koi fark nahi padta..

abhi (pov) - daya tum jo marji karlo mein tumhe apne se door karke hi rahuga...mein nahi chahta ki tumpar ane wale khatro ka karan mein banu.. (to daya) daya akhri baar samjha raha hu.. nahi toh apni jaan se maar dalu ga..

daya (determined) - ajj kisa khatam kar hi do abhijeet.. tumse door reh kar jee nahi sakta yah toh mardo ya toh sachai bata do..

abhi - toh marne ke liye taiyar hojao..

and shoot the gun..

**_guys review karna mat bhuliye ga.. _**


	31. angry bird

**_happy teacher day to my idols learning pen didi., nikita didi., janvi didi, cutie pari.. didi, and all the writers... as u help inspired me to write the stories... _**

**_he guys ajj mein ye story kahat karne jaa rahi hu baut sare updatez dekar.. thanks all for supporting me..guys mein ab kabhi kabar hi update kar pau sorry for that thanku rida, abhii, emaan, mansi , gautam, guest, leaning pen didi for reviews_**

* * *

gun shoot all ran towards abhijeet 's room and shock to saw..the scenario... abhi was having pointing gun.. daya was sitting down on knees.. having hands on his ears.. and the mirror was broked which was at daya's back.. acp ran near daya..

acp - daya. kya tum thik ho..

daya was trembling... saw acp. acp shocked he was trembling with fear.. acp made him stand.. abhi downed the gun..

acp - (tensly) daya kya tum thik ho..

daya gave a small node..

acp. - kya hua ha yaha.. (daya looked at abhi who was looking with no expression)..

acp - bolo kuch hua kya ha.. (he looked at abhi) tum bato kya hua ha..

abhi - chalejaiye app sab.. mujhe akela chod dijiye...

acp - lekin hua kya ha..

abhi (shouted) - i just get lost and leave me alone..

(all shocked as he was saying this to acp)..

shreya - jeet shant hojao..

( abhi pointed the gun towards her all shocked).

abhi - jao yaha se nahi toh vo hi haal karu ga jesa daya ka kiya..

acp (tearly) - dekho abhi tumhari dushmani mujhse ha inse nahi.. toh kum se...

abhi - i said just go..

dr. s (to acp) - pradyuman chalo yaha se.. yeh pagal hogaya ha.. ( he drag everyone outside..)

abhi went to washroom and close the door...he attached his head with door.. and started crying he sat on floor...

abhi - matt majboor karo apne pass ane ko... har mushkil ka karan hu mein...

**_on otherside..._**

**_digvijay and others were also there_**

digvijay was moving to and fro.. suddenly his phone rang

digvijay - ha bolo **kartik****..**(he started laughing evilly.. )

dcp - kya hua has kyu rahe ho..

digvijay (to robert) - apki thinking ka jawab nahi.. mr. Robert.. sahi kaha tha apne ki agar ye abhijeet ha toh paka cid ko chupaya hoga.. or vo hi hua..ye cid ki team wahi ha.. or maze ki baat ye ha ki unhone ne khudi hi abhijeet ko phasa diya.. lekin ek baat ha..

Robert - what.. ?

digvijay - aj usne daya ko marne ki Koshish ki.. (all shocked).ab is baat ne confuse kardiya ha ki ali abhijeet ha ki nahi..

danik - baat tumhari..thik ha..

robert - i have and idea to clear this point.. (evilly smiling) now see there will be one arrow and two targets..

**_in daya's room_**

daya was sitting on bed and thinking..

**_flashback_**

abhi shoot the gun.. daya instantly bend down.. the bullet broke the mirror..

**_flashback over_**

daya - nahi mera abhi esa kabhi nahi kare ga..vo.. vo jaru koi problem mein ha vo mujh par humla nahi kar sakta..

**_in acp's room_**

dr. s - pagal hogaya vo.. acp ye humara abhi nahi ha.. ye ali ha ye abhi ho hi nahi sakta..

acp was still silent..

dr. s - tum kuch toh bolo pradyuman..

acp - mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha ha agar ye ali ha toh isne kyu chudwaya hume.. or agar ye abhijeet ha toh bata kyu nahi deta.. salukhe mein usse maffi magna chahta hu personally..

dr. s - nahi acp abhi nahi abhi vo pura hila hua tumne dekh na usne kese warr kiya daya par jab ki vo use zindagi mata ha.. or shreya jise vo apni behen manta tha.. use par bhi..

acp - salukhe mujhe lagta ha daya ka dar sach ha..

dr. s - matlab

acp - hum abhijeet kho chuke ha salukhe.. (tearly) mene apne bete ko khud hi gumadala.. salukhe khudhi..

dr. s (panick )- pradyuman shant hojao lo pani piyo (acp drank water and started feeling dizzy)

acp - ye mujhe kya ho raha ha.. mujhe.. ye room.. (but he went to unconscious before he fall salukhe save him and made him lie on the bed)

dr. s - maff karna yaar lekin ye bahut zayada zaruri tha..

**_next morning_**

team got up.. and get ready.. all came out..

daya - abhi kaha ha mansi..

(all looked at daya whi was with determination)

mansi - wo garden mein ha sabka intezaar kar rahe ha..

(all went towards garden)..

**_in garden_**

all looked at abhi who was in hodder suddenly he punched a earthen pot full of water which was hanging around him.. he kicked another one..

abhi (pov) - robert ko saza dilwane ke liye.. uske.. ada par ghusna hoga.. or iske liya insab ko training deni hogi.. lekin ye log kar bhi pae ge..

(but he thoughts stop when he kicked last earthen pot and look team standing)...

abhi - oh toh shuru kare..

freedy (in fear) - s.. s.. sir hume ye sab sikna hoga..

abhi - talwar chalne ke flexiblity or tezzi jarruri ha...(all looked at each other)

abhi - sabse pehle tumhari tezzi dekhni ha mujhe.. mere sath ao

he took them towards a tree..

abhi - chalo ek ek karke chado.. (to daya) apse shuru karte ha pehle..

dr. s - tum pagal hogae ho daya kese chade ga

daya. - sir app mujhe underestimate kar rahe mein bhi furtila or chust hu (indicated abhi ) isse zayada jaldi chal sakta hu..

abhi - thik ha toh fir dekhte ha ..

(both took there position.. on one coner of the tree)

mansi - hey bhagwaan izzat rakh lena

daya - fikar mat karo mansi abhi sirf hare ga..

rohit - daya use tumhari fikar ha.. abhijeet ki fikar nahi..

abhi - for kind information mein ali hu...

rohit - oh sorry ali..

mansi - now get ready.. (and she wisteled)

daya started climbing the tree..

**_on otherside_**

acp saw abhi still standing

acp - kya hua har manli abhi

abhi - ali kabhi harr nahi manta.. (and he ran towards the tree)

**_aftersomtime daya reached at the top but shock abhi was standing_**

**_daya (shock) - tum yaha kese.. _**

in shock his one hand slipped...

all shocked

acp - daya sambhalo..

shreya - daya..

**_on other side_**

daya second hand was going to slip.. but abhi instantly hold it..

abhi - daya sambhalo..

daya - abhi chod do nahi toh bhar se dali tut jae gi dono gire ge

abhi - nahi daya mein tera hath kabhi nahi chod sakta

daya - abhi zid mat karo..

abhi - daya tujhe humari dosti ki kasam hath mat chodna..

daya - abhi plz hath chodo

abhi. -abhi daya ka hath kabhi nahi chod sakta daya.. jaldi upar ao..

but daya made his hand release..

daya - ahhhhh

abhi - dayaaaaa...

acp - dayaaaaa...

abhi jumped from tree

aftersometime daya open his eyes and saw he was hanging between tree top and ground.. he felt the grip on his hand he looked at the hand it was of abhi holding it from one and other was on the branch of the tree..

abhi - daya jaldi se.. pedh ko pakdo..

(daya hold the stem and soon climbed down)..

all gathered around him

tarrika - tum thik hona daya..

shreya (shocked) - my god..

all looked at were she was seeing.. the saw abhi jumped from tree and directly landed on the ground..

rohit (shockingly) - pata nahi tha ki London mein ghar beth kar ye sab sikhta raha..

abhi came near the team..

abhi - i am sorry mene challenge karke galti ki (to rohit and mansi) chalo andar

he saw his wrist watch.. and stop in way..

mansi - kya hua..

abhi ( pov) - ghadi ki suiye... or vo ajeeb code.. mya god..

he ran inside..

rohit - ise kya hua..

mansi - pata nahi..

**_in room_**

daya - dekha sir ye mera abhi hi ha or usne ajj ye anjane mein ye bata bhi diya

acp - sahi kaha tumne..

dr. s - lekin vo ese achank bhag gaya..

acp - sahi kaha tumne..

**_in abhi room_**

abhi decoded the code..

abhi - 2 august 2019 lekin iska kya matlab ha or ye bomb ke tukre.. ka kya matlab

he open his calendar

abhi - my god ganesh chaturdarshi...

voice - ganesh chaturdarshi

abhi turn and saw daya..

abhi - tum yaha..

daya - ha yelo tumhare liye.. (he open teh box)

abhi - mithai kyu..

daya - mein shart jeet gaya.. tumse 20 din mange the.. 2 din mein hi tumne apne mooh se boldiya.. ki tum mere abhi.. ho..

abhi - daya plz iss topic ko hum thodi der chod de..

daya - lekin ek shart par.. tum mujhe ue bata do ki tum mere abhi hona..

(abhi went outside he came hall and started he was going to... open the door but daya hold hand )

daya - nahi abhi mujhse ab ek pal nahi raha jata plz batao ki tum mere abhi hona..

abhi - daya mera hath chodo

daya - pehle batao..

abhi - plz

daya - bato..

now abhi got irritated and turn..

abhi - (shouted) ha ha mein hi tha tumhara abhi... tumhara bhai tumhari zindagi.. mein hi tha acp. sir ka right ha.. (all shocked) mein tha shreya ka bhai jeet mein hi tha mumbai cid ka senior inspector abhijeet..


	32. ganesh chaturdarshi par khatra

daya left his

abhi ( tearly) - mein abhi tha daya lekin ab mein ali... hu abhi sabke liye marchuka ha.. app log samjhte kyu nahi.. ( he shook daya) daya jo tera abhi tha na vo ek tujhpar ek musibaat tha.. plz ye baat samjh.. vo abhi cid par kalank, gandi m..

(but he stopped receiving a hard slap he looked at person ut was none other then... acp.. he downed his eyes)

acp - aj tak bahut chuka hu apne bete ke bare mein lekin ab nahi... tumhari narazzgi mujhse ha na toh mujhe saza do (tearly) apne apko or apne bhai ko nahi...

abhi - i am sorry sir (sadly smile) mein kisi ke beta or bhai bane ke layak nahi hu...

(and he went outside)...

team 's eyes become teary dr. salukhe.. touch his buddy shoulder... acp hug him instantly and brust out his crying... all looked at him... except daya who was lost..

**_in cabin_****_.._**dcp - lekin sir.. sir esa. nahi ha.. sir (but phone cut off)

suraj - kya baat ha sir..

dcp - iss cid goa ka dediya gaya..

digvijay - apne unhe kaha nahi ki ek last step reh gaya ha.. fir use baad pradyuman ki team jail mein..

dcp - kaha tha islea unhone.. kal ka din hi diya ha.. bola ha kal ganesh chaturdarshi ke din sab jail mein hone chahiye..

voice - kafi ha..

all turn and saw Robert and danik

robert - kafi ha dcp or wese bhi vo humare jaal mein fasgaya ha...

danik (shocked) - matlab usne code crack karliya..

robert - right or abhi vo kartik ko milne gaya ha or kal hoga ek tarfa bappa ka agman or duri taraf abhijeet ka antim din..

**_on other side.._**abhijeet was driving with full speed..

**_tum mere abhi ho.._****_khabadar jo mere bete ke bare mein esa bola.._****_jeet esa mat karo.._****_abhijeet bato ko samjho.._**and he stopped the car..

abhi (pov) - kya karu samajh nahi aa raha... unke sath rahuga toh pata nahi kab musibat bankar khada hojau..

(but his thoughts broke when there was knock on the window he saw karkir he downed the mirror)

abhi - ao andar..

kartik went to other side open the passenger door and got in..

abhi - bolo kya khabar lae ho..

kartik - sir ye log kal ganpati agman mein yaha (Point at map) bana rahe ha or iki sajizh baut badi ha..

abhi - thik ha.. kal taiyar rehna.. hum cid mumbai ki pehli team ko consider nahi kare gem.

kartik - yes sir..

(he smiled with evill smile)..

**_at night.._**

abhi. enter in late night.. suddenly lights got on.. he saw daya standing in front..

daya (angrily) - bin batae kaha chale gae the.. hai. jante ho kitna pareshan the hum sab

abhi - toh kyu kar rahe ho.. esa kisne bola ha rukne ko..

daya - because tum humare abhi ho..

abhi (taking a deep breath) - dekho daya mein abhi ladne ke mood mein nahi hu.. filhal ye topic ye chod do.. (he started going to his room but daya hold his hand)

daya -kyu apne apko saza de rahe ho... kya galti ha tumhari..

abhi - galti meri ye thi ki mein tumhari zindagi mein agaya ek musibat banke..

daya - musibat nahi.. ek dhal bankar ae ho tum... jo mijhe har musibato se bachate ho..

abhi. - nahi daya... ek dhal. nahi maut bankar aya hu.. har waqt jab bhi tum mujhe.. bachana chahte ho khud ko maut mein mooh mein dal lete ho..

daya - fir toh mein bhi tumpar ek maut ka saya hu..

abhi looked at him with shock..

abhi. - esa nahi ha..

daya - tum coma mein mere karan pahunche the

abhi. - vo. ek natak tha...

daya - lekin goli toh mere karan lagi..

abhi downed his head..

daya (continue) - tum mere karan hi 10 hazae foot gehre jharne se gire the..

abhi - toh kya mere chakar mein sabko thodi na marva sakte the..

daya - tumhare ek taraf.. goli lagne ke nishan ha.. jo mujhe bachate waqt laga tha.. tumhari yadash meri wajha se gai..

(abhi downed his head..)

daya - abhi ye sab ek hi baat bata ha.. ki mein hu tumpar khatra...

abhi - nahi daya tu meri jaan ha tu kabhi mujh par khatra nahi ho sakta..

daya - toh meri jaan ka kya jo tumhare pass ham.?.. plz abhi sirf ye kehdo ki tum mere abui ho. mcid ke. senior inspector abhijeet ho.. acp sahab ke bade bete abhi ho shreya ke bhai ho abhi.. mein samjh jaou ga ki tum wapiss agae ho... humare pass pls abhi..

**_abhi downed his face and went inside..and closed the door tear felt from daya 's eye on other side abhi attaches his head with door and started crying.. _**

**_next day.._**

abhi got up washed his face.. change himself... as normal he was in.. yellow kurta and white pajama.. he got out.. all so him..

abhi (shouted) - mansi mein jaldi aja au ga..

acp. - pehele nashta toh karlom.

(but he went)..

**_on_** **_other side_**

there was big ganesha satute clours were flying around.. it..

background**_ -_**

Sukhkarta dukhharta varta vighnachi Nurvi purvi prem krupa jayachi

Sarvangi sundar uti shendurachi

Kanthi jhalke maal mukataphalaanchi

Jai dev jai dev - 2

Jai mangal murti Ho shri mangal murti Darshan matre maan kamna purti

Jai dev jai dev

**_abhi came and bow the feet with joining hand and touched.. the statue feet... _**

abhi - Lambodar tu vinayaka tu Ballaleshwar moreya Vigneshwar tu ekdant tu Mayureshwara moreya - 2

Wakratund tu gajamukha tu sidhvinayka.. all -Gajanana gajanana gajanana ganraya - 4

**abhi started looking here there when his eyes fall on. man with suitcase looking here and there.. **

Ratnakhachit fhara tujh

gaurikumra Chandanaachi uti

kumkum ke shara Heere jadit

mukut shobhato bara

Runjhunati nupure charani ghagariya Jai dev jai ..

**suddenly the man started moving abhi also got out from thethe crowd and started walking behind him**

dev Lambodar pitaambar

phanivar vandana Saral sond

vakratunda trinayana Das

ramacha vat pahe sadna

**_both enter in lane _**

Sankati pavave nirvani rakshave survar vandana Jai dev jai dev Vignraj tu mahataj tu maheshaya tu moreya Chintamani tu sidhnayaka ganadhishaye morya Wakratund tu gajamkha tu sidhvinayka – 2

(Gajanana gajanana,gajanana ganaraya) - 4

**_soon man enter inside.. a godown.. abhi took out sword with he was hiding but suddenly he felt heavyness on his head he touched his head and shock to see blood.. and he soon got unconscious... _**

Gajaanana... ganaraya...

(Gajanana gajanana,gajanana ganaraya)- 4

(Hare ram hare ram Ram ram hare hare Hare kishna hare krishna Krishna krishna hare hare) - 3


	33. ganesh chaturdarshi par (09-04 12:06:17)

hey guys ye story mein continue kar rahi hu.. hope apko achi lage..

\- ks

* * *

in a gudown.. a person was standing unconsciously.. his hands were tired with chain.. the blood was oozing from his head...

person - kartik uthao isse.. ise tadpa tadpa kar marna ha..

kartik took a mug and throw it on the person 's face person jerked his head and blink his eyes for clear view..

Robert - kese ho ali...miya...

abhi - robert..

robert - i think of meeting u last time... i have gift for u.. (he clapped his hands..)

kartik , suraj and digvijay ,vikram came with team (goons) .

abhi (to kartik) - oh toh tu gadar nikla...

kartik - yes...

robert - mr. ali last time i am asking.. college mujhe de do..

abhi - kabhi nahi..

robert - ok them.. (to vikram) finish him..

(to suraj) chalo tum mere sath..

(suraj and robert went)..

digvijay - tch tch kya halat ho gai tha tumhari abhijeet..

abhi - abhi nahi ali..

kartik - naam mein kya rakha ha..

digvijay - chal tujhe ek akhri moka deta hu.. bata de.. college ko mr. robert ke hath mein sonf de..

abhi - kabhi nahi..

kartika - thik ha fir..(he indicated the goon behind the goon came at front with hockey stick... and kicked his abdomen... hardly...

**_on other side.._**

the door got open all shocked to see.. the the comer

suraj - kehl kahtam hua mr. pradyuman... ali ko toh upar pahuncha diya (all shocked) or isbar humne kiya ye.. ab tum logo ki bari.. ( to team) arrest them (to daya 's team) agar koi chalaki ki toh boomb ka button mr. robert ke pass ha.. ganpati bappa ae or tum log gae..

the team arrested them...

acp (pov) - kaha ho abhi...

**_abhi side.._**

goons had beaten ali badly blood was oozing from his lips.. head.. and his all dress had becom red.. he wanted to stand with support but can..

digvijay - khatam kardo kartik ise.. or is tarha karna ki pata na lage khoon hua ha

kartik brought a polythene bag.. he came near.. ali.. and was going to.. put but suddenly the gudown wall broke a car came on flying in side and landed all shocked... the car landed on the ground 3 people came out from the car all shocked..

vikram - dcp bajirao singham..

digvijay - acp veer soryavanshi

kartik - Inspector Sangram "Simmba" Bhalerao

**_(guys ye simmba ke character ha acp - akshay kumar.._**

**_dcp - ajay devgan and Simbba - ranveer singh)_**

singham - tumhara khel kahatam duplicate dcp chitrole urf virkram ..

acp - simbaa ali ko bachao hum inhe dekh te ha..

vikram - (to goons ) dekhte kya ho mardo in goa police walo ko..

(soon the fight started.. between singham, veer and goons of digvijay..)

**_on other side_**

simba - ali ankhe kholo..

simba checked ali's pocket a picture came out it was of cid team..

simba - my god ye toh abhijeet ha.. (to dcp) sir ye mumbai ka senior inspector abhijeet ha..

dcp and acp shocked..

dcp - simba jaldi hospital pahuncho ise iska bachna jaruri ha..

Simbba - yes sir..

(and he picked up..abhi goons were trying to stop but veer came in between and clear the way)

acp. - bajirao vikram bhag raha ha..

singham saw him he ran after him.. he come in mid jump and hit his hand on vikram's head like a lion.. soon all goons were on ground

**_on hospital_**

simba was sitting outside.. soon veer and singham enter and went near him..

singham - kesa ha vo..

Simbba - bahut mara ha s* ne.. halat buri kardi ha.. doctors keh rahe ha critical ha..

veer - bajirao.. ye sajish lagti ha.. ye abhijeet ka ali bana.. insab ke piche karan ha.. vese tum ali ke ghar gae the

singham - gaya tha lekin jayada pata nahi laga.. paya pados mein bataya ki cid walo ne chapa mara ha... or sabhi logo ko le gae...

veer - lekin esa hota toh headquarters.. hume inform karta...

simba - matlab unhe kahi or lejaya gaya.. ha... lekin kaha..

singham - ye toh ab abhijeet hi bata sakte ho..

**_inside the room.._**

**_tum meri dhal ho musibat nahi..._**

**_mein adhura hu.. tumhare bin.._**

**_jeet maff kardo na hume.._**

**_tum mere bete ke bare mein esa nahi bol sakte ..._**

**_abhi jaldi ao.._**

**_abhiiiiii.._**

abhi got up with jerk..

abhi - ahhh.. (he kept hand on his shoulder)

voice - aram se..

(the person made him lie again.. he look at the trio)

abhi - aplog yaha?

singham - abhijeet cid mumbai ka case hume diya gaya ha..

veer - lekin jab yaha ae toh sab case hi ulta hua tha...

simba - ye sab ho kya raha ha kya tum batau ge..

abhi - bata hu yeh sab ek saal pehle shuru hua.. ( and he narrated the story).. or abb iss robert ki wajha se angrez har jagha dikh rahe ha.. or sabhi colleges mein bhi sirf inhe hi admission diya jata ha..

simba - lekin galti mumbai cid ki bhi ha.. unhone ek cid officer par humla karne ki Koshish ki tum par goli chalai..

abhi. - nahi bhalerao unhone mujh parr humla nahi kiya.. balki goli danik ne chalai thi..

veer - matlab

abhi - sir jab acp sir mujh par goli chalane lage the toh unhone ne. ankhe band karke nishana. sadha tha.. or goli chukar nikli thi or thik usi time par.. danik ne goli chala jo acp sir ke piche se chali..

singham - iska sboot ha..

abhi - ha lekin vo abhi mere pass nahi ha...

veer - toh kiske pass ha..

but soon the nurse came..

nurse - sir patient ke aram karne ka samy ha.. app bahar jaiye..

(trio went outside)..

outside

singham - shayad saboot iske ghar par ho ek kaam karo veer tum mere sath chalo..bhalerao iska dhyan rakho yeh bhagne mein ustad ha..

**_on other side.._**

danik , baba , robert. and kartik cheer up..

danik - mr. robert ab cid wale humare.. kabze mein ha is baat ka jashn toh hona chahiye...

robert - why not..

kartik - but koi bhi jashn glamour ke bina adhura ha..

Robert - uske liye ye cid cop hai female cops..ajj raat ek esa jashn hoga.. ki cid wale dekhte reh jae ge..

kartik - correct ...lekin security..

robert - har cona.. security guard se bhara hoga..

all cheres up..

**_in ali's house.._**

singham - yha toh kuch bhi nahi mila..

suddenly veer's phone rang...

veer - hello... kya.. lekin kese.. tum toh waha hi the.. tum bhi nahi..thik ha..

he kept the phone..

veer - abhijeet bhagaya hospital se

* * *

**_so kesa laga... hope Acha laga ho... plz reply... _**


	34. end war

singham - pata tha mujhe ye esa hi kare ga..

veer - lekin ye gaya kaha hoga...

**_on other side_**

cid team was kept in the room... everything was made up of steel..so daya also. can't broke it... all were sitting silently.

**_acp remembers.._**

sir hum apko ese hall mein nahi chod sakte..

**_sir apke hote hue bhi or na hote hue bhi mein acp kabhi nahi banuga.._**

**_sir app humare guru ha.._**

**_sir app chale jaiye nahi toh mein khud lo goli mardu ga.._**

**_sir apke har ek order ko nibhana mera farz ha fir chahe apkoi gunha karne ko hi kyu na keh de. _**

acp (pov) - ek akhri baar order deta hu.. plz humare pass wapiss ajao...

**_daya was thinking_**

**_tum meri jaan ha yarr.._**

**_abe mote kitna khata ha.._**

**_bina batae kaha chale jate ho.._**

**_tum jo ho toh kis baat ka dar ha..._**

**_abe meri jebh hi milti ha khali karne ko_**

daya - abhi lotao na kabhi tumhari jebh khali nahi karu ga..

**_shreya.._**

**_shree yarr tu meri behen jesi ha.._**

**_shree chal na bahar khana khate ha.._**

**_kya shree.._**

**_mujhe tang mat kar yarr_**

**_shree daya ke bina abhi jinda nahi reh sakta.._**

shreya - agar esa ha toh kya daya tumhare bina reh pae ga..

suddenly somthing fall on her..

she picked up that it was a rakhi.. her eyes become teary...

shreya (Mummring) - jeet.. mujhe pata tha tum. ao ge..

suddenly some goons hold shreya and tarrika arm.. and started dragging her hand..

daya - hey chod do inhe..

but he stopped as goon hit gun on his head.. he got unconscious..

all ran towards him.. mean time goons drag tarrika and shreya outside..

**_in one room_**

he throw them in room ..

goon - get ready for tonight nahi toh tumhare pyar sathiyo ko mein upar pahuncha du ga..

shreya and tarrika looked each othe lr the goon went..

tarrika - ab hum kya kare

shreya - agar inki baat nahi manni toh team ko mar dale ge..

tarrika - ab kya hoga..

shreya - Aazaadi hai gunaah

Toh qubool hai sazaa

Ab toh hoga wohi

Jo hai Manzoor-e-Khuda

**_in hall_**

robert ,danik ,kartik and baba were sitting on the big chairs.. soon shreya and tarrika came in get up.. like cid girafftar series.. gaurds mad cid team sit on knees with tired hands..

robert - ( to shreya) maut smane khadi ha fir bhi muskura rahi ho..

shreya - maut kiski ai ha vo toh waqt hi batae ga..

robert was going to get up. but danik hold him and indiacted to control.. danik clapped his hand.. soon the dance start

tarrika -Baba lauta de mohey gudiya mori

Angana ka jhoolna bhi

Imli ki daar waali muniya mori

Chandi ka painjna bhi

shreya -Ik haath mein chingariyan

Ik haath mein saaz hai

Hansne ki hai aadat humein

Har gham pe bhi naaz hai

tarrika -Aaj apne tamaashe pe mehfil ko

Karke rahenge fida

Jab talak na karein jism se jaan

Hogi nahi ye juda

person -Manzoor-e-Khuda

**_all looked at up a man in black like daku covring face.. _**

Manzoor-e-Khuda

Anjaam hoga humara jo hai

Manzoor-e-Khuda

Manzoor-e-Khuda (Manzoor-e-Khuda)

Manzoor-e-Khuda (Manzoor-e-Khuda)

Toote sitaaron se roshan huaa hai

Noor-e-Khuda

**_the man jump down.. and went near tarrika.. tarrika was just looking in her eyes he shocked as she. remember him.. _**

**_danik - ye kon ha_**

**_baba (evilly smiling) - mera admi ha.. daro mat bus thoda or maza karvane aya ha.._**

**_shreya (in tarrika ) - tarrika darna mat abhijeet ha ye.._**

**_tarrika shocked_**

**_abhi hold tarrika and dancing _**

abhi -Ho chaar din ki ghulami

Jism ki hai salaami

Rooh toh muddaton se aazaad hai

Ho.. hum nahin hain yahan ke

Rehne wale jahaan ke

Woh sheher aaasman mein aabaad hai

tarrika -Ho khilte hi ujadna hai

Milte hi bichhadna hai

Apni toh kahaani hai yeh

Kaagaz ke shikaare mein

Dariya se guzarna hai

Aisi zindagaani hai yeh

shreya - Zindagani ka humpe jo hai karz

Kar ke rahenge adaa

Jab talak na karein jism se jaan

Hogi nahi ye juda

**_person remove his mask.. all shocked it was abhi.. gaurds pointed at gun towards him abhi smiled evilly as after that they were attacked by the arrow.._**

**_robert, danik and kartik shocked it were indian students.._**

**_robert got up and took out his rifel to attack a student but abhi throw a candel stick.. the gun fall and candel stick burn whole.. curtains.. _**

Manzoor-e-Khuda

Manzoor-e-Khuda

Anjaam hoga humara jo hai

Manzoor-e-Khuda

Manzoor-e-Khuda (Manzoor-e-Khuda)

Manzoor-e-Khuda (Manzoor-e-Khuda)

Toote sitaaron se roshan huaa hai

Noor-e-Khuda

**_shreya na tarrika went near team and freed them_**

Baba lauta de mohey gudiya mori

Angana ka jhoolna bhi

Imli ki daar waali muniya mori

Chandi ka painjna bhi

**_now kartik, danik and robert and baba were face to face.._**

robert - toh tum bachgae ali..

abhi - ali nahi mr. robert.. abhijeet bach gaya ha.. cid ka senior inspector abhijeet... (cid team was happy to hear that)..

abhi - lekin ab tum nahi bachoge..

daya - sahi kaha abhi ab ye humar hatho nahi bache ga... ( he was going near them)

abhi - nahi daya inse mein khud nipatna chahu ga... tum sabhi ko lekar yaha se niklo..

acp - abhi tum akele..

abhi - sir agar ap chahte ha ki apko apka abhi mile toh jaiye.. shreya lejao. inhe..

shreya took everyon from there only danik, robert and kartik were there..

kartik came at front..

abhi - ek minute kartik.. humari fight se pehle mein yeh kehna chahta hu ki tumhari behen maya mere karan nahi apne bhaiyo ke karan mari thi..

kartik - lekin pyar wo tumse karti thi..or tumhare beech mein akar hi usne maut ko gale laga liya.. isi lea aj mein tujhe nahi chodu ga...

he kwas going to kick him but abhi stop it from hand and broke his leg... and pushed him back.. he came near danik ..but suddenly danik hug hi. abhi was firstly shocked soon danik stabbed the knife in his abdomen.. and took out.. and pushed abhi.. abhi fall he was trying to get up agagain but it was paining like a hell.. robert came near him

robert - what happen.. jungle ka. sher bhigi billi. bangaya..

abhi - lagta ha kabhi kahani nahi suni.. gyal shre sabse zayada khatnak hote ha.. ke kicked robert and got up. now fight started between.. danik robert and abhi both tried to target that wounds which were not healded yet due to which blood starts ozzing from them but abhi gave his full best.. at last both where on the floor.. abhi came near him.. but robert and danil instantly join there hands... abhi smiled he looked at up and saw the students who saluted him. happily.. he also saluted them...

**_in beuro.._**

both robert and danik were.. sitting and crying..team was also standing duo. were. also. there.. abhi was having bandage on his stomach, head and facture on arm..

dig - ab bata o kyukiya ye sab

robert - mein william ka grand son hu.. jo ek jamane mein education head the india mein unka sapna ye tha ki india bhi under british rule. ajae or hindustani british culture sikhe.. but ye sapna sapna hi reh gaya is sapne ko pura mein karna chahta tha.. lekin ajay mere raste mein aa raha tha.. mene use zabadisti suscide kar par majboor kar diya.. or fir.. humare raste mein aa rahe the acp humne acp ko marne ki Koshish ki lekin iss abhijeet ne use bacha liya... mumbai mein blast karvana chaha toh iss abhijeet ne rok liya

danik - fir humne ye decide kiya ki pehel abhijeet ko..raste se hatae.. abhijeet ki. jaan. acp. or daya mein basti ha...or acp ki daya mein teeno ko ekdusre ka naam lekar mene jungle par bulaya.. or fir vo.. sab

abhi - mujhe par goli kisne chali thi..

(all shocked with that question..)

dig - abhijeet tumpar goli toh pradyuman ne chala thi..

abhi - sir mujhe par goli acp sir ne nahi balki.. iss danik ne chalai thi..

all shocked...

abhi - kyu danik..

danik - ha mene hi chala thi..

robert - lekin how u are still alive..

abhi smiled..

abhi - danik tumhara nishan kafi kacha ha goli mere kandhe par lagi thi.. samundar mein girne ke baad rohit ne mujhe bacha liya.. or meri jagha rocky ko lakar khada kardiya..

danik - lekin. tumhe kese pata chal ye sab or itna paisa kese aya

abhi -bhool gae mujhe paise tumne hi diye the.. (all shocked) tum logo ko kya laga.. ki khel khelna tumhe ata ha.. team. mein tum log bhej sakte hi hum nahi..

robert an danik looked each..

abhi (shouted) - ajao andar..

baba come inside.. all shocked..

daya - abhi ye baba..

abhi - nahi daya ye baba nahi ha.. (to baba) ab mukhota utar lo..

baba took out the mukhota.

daya - daksh..

acp - daksh..

abhi - yes daksh yaad ha daya jab college investigation karne.. gae teh tab baba ne dekhliya tha usi time use pakad kar jagha badal di... or har kushi ke moke par robert note ka bundle phenkta jo mere pass ata tha..

dig - well done abhijeet aj tumne puri cid ka sir garv se ucha kardiya.. or izzat bhi bacha liya... abhijeet mein chahta hu ki tum beuro join karo...

abhi downed his head...

abhi - i am sorry sir lekin

but someone cut him..

acp - sir abhijeet beuro join kare ga...

he come near abhi..

acp - mana ki tum maff nahi kar sakte lekin plz wapiss ajao cid ki dhal banjao..

abhi - sir maffi mat mangiye..

acp - toh plz ajao.. ( he joined his hand) plz wapiss aj jao ek bete ki hasiyat se nahi lekin.. ek officer..

bit he stopped tears flow down from his eyes as abhi had hug him..

abhi - sir appko mene sirf guru nahi apna pita mana ha.. or ek pita ke mooh se.. esi baat achi nahi lagti..

acp - i am sorry abhi.. sorry..

abhi - sir.. plz.. thik. ha mein cid. ke senior inspector bane ki zimedari uthau. ga..

all clapped happily.. abhi and acp seprated.. daya hug abhijeet happily..

daya - welcome back boss..

abhi - thanku boss ki jaan..

dig.. - sachin kevin mere sath chalo.. iss robert or danik ka kya karn ha adalat te kare gi...(to abhi) wese ab colleges ka kya..

mansi - sir yo kam mein or rohit handel kare ge... or apse ek request ha ki jaldi se sarkar se kehkar.. shiksha matri ka elan kare..

dig - ye kaam hojae ga..

(and he went with danik, robert kevin and sachin)

fredy - wese sir is baat par party toh banti. ha..

acp. - areh kyu nahi..

but he saw abhijeet Search his pocket..

acp. - kya hia abhi..

abhi - sir mera pocket nahi mil raha..

daya took. out money and credit.. card from the pocket.. and throw towards abhi..

daya - abhi caught..

abhi caught the pocket and shocked

abhi - abe ye kya kiya..

daya - kya..

abhi - meri sari jeb kutar di...

daya - boss.. tum kehte hona jo mera ha vo tera ha.. or vese bhi yarr party karni ha or ek hafte se mane kuch kharida bhi nahi.. (to all) chalo guys ek hotel book karte ha or ek party karte ha..

Abhi - bhai sahab mana ki ali bahut ameer tha lekin ambani nahi tha..

daya - toh kya hua.. yarr... mere liye toh tum. ambani bhi ho bill gates bhi.. vese bhi tum in paiso ko karo ge kya

abhi - oh bill gates ke gate todne wale bhai jo app ye drwazze todh te ha na unki payment, apke doremon ka bill.. ye sab mein hi karta hu..

daya - mujhe nahi pata or vese bhi agar purse mein nahi to credit card mein ha abhi bhi paise...

abhi - dekh daya..

but they..

acp. - areh abhi daya kya bacho jese ladh rahe ho.. chalo ajj ki party meri taraf se.

abhi - areh sir mein. mazak kar raha tha

acp. - (to daya) ab aya na uth pahad ke neeche..

all laughed abhi was firstly shocled and laugjed shyly..

* * *

**_ so guys end of the story how was it hope u like it thanku gautam, emaan, abhii, rida, mansi and leaning oen didi for review._****_soon i will start a new story... on abhivi.. for. u mansi..so guys have good day ahead.._****_ks.. _**


End file.
